SNATCHER LOVE STORY
by Han Kang Woo
Summary: [COMPLETE] / HUNHAN ft Vkook / EXO n BTS / Ch 10 / Luhan yang memutuskan mencari uang dengan mencuri dan menodong pria kaya, demi untuk membiayai hidup dan sekolah adiknya. namun dalam aksinya itu dia malah terjebak dirumah seorang namja tampan dan dingin, bernama Sehun. Terjebak dan mungkin tidak bisa pulang untuk selamanya... ikuti kisahnya / BL / NC / RnR ya.
1. Chapter 1

**SNATCHER LOVE STORY**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love)**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M dan T (?)**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

"serahkan uangmu." bentak seorang pemuda, kepada pria paruh baya. Dia menodongkan pisau lipat yang tajam ke leher si pria tua korbannya itu.

"am.. ambil dompetku, a.. aa.. ambil semua isinya…" kata si pria tua, tergagap. Keringat membasahi dahinya, merasakan ujung pisau si pemuda di lehernya.

"aku tidak menginginkan dompetmu… aku hanya ingin sebagian uangmu." Pemuda membentak lagi.

"am... ambil saja dengan dom.. dompetnya…"

"sudah kubilang, aku hanya butuh sebagain uangmu, bukan seluruhnya. Berikan sekarang."

"ba.. baiklah…"

Si pria tua dengan gerakan takut-takut, mengeluarkan dompet dari balik saku belakangnya. Tangannya gemetar, lekas mengambil beberapa lembar uang won disana dan memberikannya kepada si pemuda.

Pemuda tersebut mengambil uang itu dengan cepat, menurunkan pisau dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama, dia berlalu seperti bayangan dan angin, meninggalkan korbannya. Itu memang adalah salah satu keahliannya selama ini.

Pemuda tersebut bernama Luhan. Seorang yatim piatu berkebangsaan China. Kedua orangtuanya sudah lama meninggal di Korea, dengan penyebab kematian belum jelas. Namun Luhan tidak sendiri, dia saat ini bersama seorang adiknya, bernama Jungkook. Ibu Jungkook lah yang merawat Luhan hingga dewasa, tapi nasib baik lagi-lagi tidak berpihak padanya, karena ibu Jungkook alias ibu angkatnya itu beberapa bulan yang lalu meninggal karena suatu penyakit.

Jadi kini, Luhan dan Jungkook tinggal bersama, dirumah kontrakan kecil yang kumuh di salah satu sudut kota Seoul.

Luhan berlari kencang, berlari sejauh mungkin dari area korbannya tadi. Dengan menggenggam beberapa lembar uang won hasil rampasan dan penodongan. Dia hanya mengincar korban pria yang terlihat berduit dan berperut besar. Perut besar menurutnya adalah lambang kesejahteraan, dimana perut besar itu semakin membesar karena hasil korupsi. Jadi, dia tidak perlu merasa kasihan dengan korbannya.

Luhan selama ini hanya mengambil sebagian kecil uang dari sasarannya, dia tidak pernah sekalipun mengambil dompet secara utuh. Tidak juga barang, seperti mobil, motor dan sebagainya. Hanya beberapa lembar uang saja. pencuri yang unik dan aneh bukan?

Luhan terpaksa mengambil keputusan menjadi seorang pencuri, perampas, penodong atau apalah istilahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keahlian lain. tidak pernah sekolah, tidak ada keahlian akademik. Jalan satu-satunya yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah menjadi seorang pencuri dan penodong. Terlebih, dia harus membiayai sekolah adiknya, Jungkook.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Luhan memutuskan untuk pulang saja. pemasukan untuk hari ini dirasanya cukup. Walau hanya mendapatkan tiga korban saja. dia berjalan kaki menuju kontrakannya, berjalan cepat dan membelah malam.

Luhan tiba dirumahnya beberapa menit kemudian, membuka pintu rumahnya yang belum terkunci dan menutup kembali pintu itu. dia menarik nafas pelan, dan dikagetkan oleh kemunculan adiknya yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya, seperti patung.

"Jungkook-ah, kau belum tidur?" tanya Luhan, mengusap dadanya, kaget.

"hyung kenapa selalu pergi malam?" namja imut yang bernama Jungkook balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan kakak tidak sedarahnya itu.

"aku kerja." jawab Luhan, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, setelah itu menghapus peluh didahinya.

"hyung selalu pergi malam dan pulang pagi. untung saja kali ini hyung pulang cepat." kata Jungkook, menoleh dan menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan tepat tengah malam.

Luhan mendesah. Kemudian memegang kedua bahu Jungkook, meremasnya pelan.

"aku memang kerja malam Jungkook-ah. Maaf, aku tidak pernah ada waktu untukmu." Sahut Luhan, menampilkan wajah teduh. Dia menyesalkan sulitnya berkomunikasi secara personal dengan adiknya itu. jam tidur mereka berbeda, Jungkook tidur dimalam hari, sedangkan dia tidur dipagi hari, jadi selama ini mereka jarang berinteraksi.

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun kata-katanya tidak bisa keluar. Luhan semakin meremas bahunya.

"aku menyayangimu, sama seperti omma menyayangimu. Kau satu-satunya yang kumiliki sekarang." gumam Luhan, mendadak matanya berkaca-kaca, setelah itu dia memeluk adiknya tersebut. Mellow.

Jungkook membalas pelukan Luhan, mengusap punggung kakaknya.

"aku juga menyayangi hyung." balas Jungkook, nada suaranya bergetar.

"terima kasih."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya, wajahnya kini saling berhadapan dengan Jungkook. Dia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan uang hasil 'rampasan'nya, memberikan semuanya pada adiknya itu.

"bayar uang sekolahmu besok, jika masih belum cukup. Aku akan berusaha melunasi secepatnya." Kata Luhan.

Jungkook menerima uang tersebut, tidak menghitungnya, namja itu mengangguk singkat.

"terima kasih hyung, uang sekolahku memang sudah ditagih. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya aku pindah sekolah saja. disekolahku yang sekarang biayanya terlalu mahal." ucap Jungkook, ingin meringankan beban Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng cepat,

"tidak… kau pantas bersekolah ditempat yang mahal. kau harus mendapatkan pendidikan yang baik dan berkualitas." Kata Luhan cepat, tidak ingin Jungkook bernasib sama dengannya, tidak mempunyai pendidikan. Yang berdampak dengan sulitnya mencari kerja.

"tapi hyung…"

"tidak ada tapi tapi… aku hanya meminta kau belajar dengan baik. Agar kelak berhasil dan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang bagus." Potong Luhan,

Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk. Namja imut itu kemudian teringat sesuatu.

"tapi hyung sebenarnya kerja apa? kenapa kerjanya selalu dimalam hari?" tanya Jungkook, pertanyaan yang selama ini mengusiknya.

Deg,

Luhan terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. namja keturunan China itu berpikir keras, mencari jawaban yang tepat.

"kerja apa hyung?" ulang Jungkook.

"ee... aku kerja disebuah kedai kopi. Aku selalu mendapatkan shift malam, maka dari itu aku selalu pergi malam." Jawab Luhan, terpaksa berbohong.

"kedai kopi? Hyung jadi karyawan?"

"y.. ya, jadi karyawan. Kenapa? Apa kau malu mempunyai kakak seorang karyawan biasa?"

"tentu saja tidak hyung. Aku tidak malu. Yang penting pekerjaan hyung itu baik, walau hanya menjadi karyawan." Sahut Jungkook, tersenyum. Akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan teman-temannya selama ini. dimana teman sekolahnya sering bertanya pekerjaan kakaknya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu cepat pergi tidur. kau besok bersekolah." Kata Luhan.

"ya hyung…" Jungkook mengantongi uang sekolah pemberian Luhan, beranjak dari tempatnya.

"tunggu, aku lupa sesuatu…" Luhan menghentikan langkah adiknya,

"ada apa hyung?"

"kalau kau punya pacar disekolah, berpacaranlah yang sehat. Jangan aneh-aneh. Aku tidak ingin kau menikah muda. Jalanmu masih panjang…" Luhan memberikan nasihatnya

"aku mengerti hyung." timpal Jungkook, wajahnya mendadak memerah, karena memang sudah ada seseorang disekolah yang menarik hatinya.

Dan akhirnya, percakapan singkat antara kakak dan adik itu berhenti. Jungkook masuk kedalam kamarnya, demikian juga dengan Luhan.

Luhan membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur, matanya tetap terbuka, memikirkan banyak hal. Terutama mengenai kebohongannya kepada Jungkook mengenai pekerjaannya.

'maafkan aku Jungkook-ah, kau tidak boleh tahu apa yang aku lakukan setiap malam…' batin Luhan, mendesah.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O

Besoknya,

Luhan kembali beraksi, dia saat ini berada disebuah bassement hotel, tempat dimana banyak mobil kelas atas parkir dengan rapi. Dia berhasil masuk kedalam bassement hotel itu dengan mengelabui petugas jaga.

Luhan berdiri tepat disamping tembok, pura-pura menerima telefon, matanya terus menatap mobil incarannya, tepatnya orang alias pria paruh baya yang sebentar lagi menjadi korbannya.

Ponsel Luhan menempel indah ditelinganya, namun dia dikagetkan oleh bunyi ponsel itu.

"halo…" angkat Luhan, masih kaget.

"halo Luhan. Kau dimana?" tanya sebuah suara diseberang sana,

"di TKP." Jawab Luhan.

"komunitas kita akan berkumpul sejam lagi, apa kau punya waktu?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"maaf Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mencari uang tambahan untuk biaya sekolah adikku." Tolak Luhan, halus.

"tapi Kyungsoo dan teman-teman lain sudah sepakat, hanya tinggal kau saja." kata namja yang bernama Baekhyun, memberikan info pada Luhan.

"maaf, aku betul-betul tidak bisa. Maafkan aku…"

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

"sampaikan permintaan maafku pada yang lain."

"ok."

Luhan menyimpan lagi ponselnya, menatap jam tangan murah dipergelangan tangannya, sudah pukul 9 malam. Dan pria tua incarannya belum juga datang dan masuk ke mobil.

'pasti ajuhsi itu sedang ML dengan yeoja bayaran…' batin Luhan, menebak dengan pasti.

Luhan meneliti keadaan sekitarnya, aman dan sepi. Dia tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi, dia lelah berdiri lama-lama, kakinya kram. Namja cute itu berjalan biasa, mendekati mobil incarannya, matanya 'celingak-celinguk', memantau keberadaan petugas jaga.

'aman, aku bersembunyi didalam mobilnya saja.'

Luhan bergerak cepat, merogoh sakunya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kawat yang dibengkokkan. Dia menggunakan kawat itu untuk membuka pintu bagian belakang mobil. Tanpa susah payah, Luhan berhasil membuka pintu dan lekas masuk ke jok bagian belakang mobil itu.

Beres, Luhan berencana mengagetkan korbannya saat masuk mobil, menodongkan pisau keleher si korban dan meminta beberapa lembar uang, setelah itu kabur. Selama ini rencana itu selalu berhasil.

Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu, Luhan membaringkan diri di jok belakang. Dia tidur dibagian bawah kursi, agar tidak kelihatan. Namja itu mendesah pelan,

'aku harus mendapatkan uang malam ini.' Luhan membatin, semua dilakukannya demi adiknya. Juga kelangsungan hidupnya di tengah ibu kota Korea Selatan yang terkenal keras.

Luhan terus menunggu, dan menunggu. Tahu sendirikan bagaimana tidak enaknya menunggu? Membosankan dan membuang waktu. Dia sudah menunggu selama hampir sejam.

Luhan tidak sadar tertidur pulas di dalam mobil calon korbannya.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O

Luhan terbangun, membuka pelan kedua mata rusanya. Posisinya masih sama, dibawah jok mobil. Namun ada yang berbeda, mobil tersebut bukan lagi diparkiran basement hotel, namun berada didepan sebuah rumah besar yang sangat mewah. Belum dimasukkan kedalam bagasi.

Luhan duduk dan meregangkan ototnya pelan, memandang keluar jendela mobil. Halaman luas terhampar diluar, dengan deretan bunga-bunga yang terpangkas indah.

'ah, sial… aku ketiduran.' rutuk Luhan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam.

Luhan tidak ingin pulang dengan tangan kosong. Dia harus membawa uang malam ini. dia berencana memanjat dan memasuki kamar utama si pemilik rumah, mengambil beberapa uang dan lekas pulang.

"harus berhasil.." gumam Luhan, walau kali ini adalah yang pertama memasuki rumah orang, sebelumnya tidak pernah.

Tanpa berpikir lama lagi, dia beranjak dan keluar dari mobil. Melangkah pelan dan mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Ada dua penjaga gerbang di pos jaga. Namun sepertinya penjaga itu tidak melihatnya. Luhan secepat kilat berlari dan menuju ke tembok disamping rumah mewah itu.

Luhan bersembunyi dibalik tembok, nafasnya terengah-engah, berkeringat. Dia mendongak, dan menatap jendela sebuah kamar yang terbuka, dilantai dua.

'ah, sepertinya kamar itu adalah kamar si pemilik rumah.' batin Luhan, sangat yakin.

Luhan mengamati lagi keadaan sekitarnya, dan kemudian tidak membuang waktu, dia lekas memanjat tombok menuju arah kamar, dia sedikit terbantu dengan adanya tangga kecil yang sepertinya digunakan untuk mengecat tembok oleh pembantu disana.

Dengan susah payah dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya, Luhan akhirnya berhasil sampai dilantai dua, tepat disamping jendela yang terbuka itu. nafasnya semakin memburu, antara takut ketahuan dan lelah. peluhnya menetes.

Hening,

Tidak ada penampakan atau suara-suara didalam kamar. Luhan menunggu lagi, ingin memastikan si penghuni kamar memang tidak ada didalam. Setelah yakin keadaan aman, Luhan dengan gerakan pelan memasuki kamar melalui jendela yang terbuka itu.

Aksinya sejauh ini lancar dan mulus seperti jalan tol. Tidak ada hambatan yang berarti. Dia berhasil memasuki kamar tanpa ketahuan. Matanya tertuju kesana kemari, mencari tempat penyimpanan uang.

Luhan tentu saja mengabaikan interior ruangan yang indah, yang dipenuhi lukisan abstrak yang harganya mahal. Dengan beberapa bingkai foto yang semuanya tidak dipedulikan olehnya.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, mendekati lemari pakaian. Namun setelah beberapa langkah, mendadak pintu kamar terbuka.

Deg.

Dengan keahlian berlarinya, Luhan berhasil bergerak dan menggulingkan dirinya, bersembunyi dibawah tempat tidur. Telat sedikit saja, dipastikan dia akan ketahuan. Luhan menggulung diri ditempat persembunyiannya itu.

Si pemilik kamar masuk dan tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang bersembunyi didalam kamarnya. Dia kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Kemudian berjalan pelan menuju ke tempat tidur.

Luhan hanya bisa melihat penampakan kaki si pemilik kamar yang putih dan bersih. Sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu. dia masih setia meringkuk dibawah ranjang.

Si pemilik kamar duduk sejenak disisi ranjangnya, tidak lama, dia mempelorotkan celana pendeknya, berikut celana dalamnya.

Deg.

Luhan mematung dibawah ranjang, dia bisa melihat dengan jelas celana dan CD seksi si pemilik kamar yang tersangkut dimata kaki.

'dia namja. jadi ini kamar namja?' batin Luhan, bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Dia memang salah kamar, kamar yang dimasukinya bukanlah kamar tuan rumah, namun kamar 'anak tuan rumah'.

"ahh…"

Terdengar desahan dan lenguhan si namja. desahan seksi yang menggetarkan dan membuat bergairah.

Deg,

Luhan menahan nafasnya, berharap dia salah dengar.

"ahhh… ahh.. ohh…." Si namja kembali mendesah-desah keenakan.

Sudah bisa diduga bahwa namja pemilik kamar itu sedang melakukan onani alias masturbasi sendirian, karena sama sekali tidak ada yeoja dikamar itu.

"ahh… yeah… ohh…"

Luhan masih menahan nafasnya, merasa kena sial dengan memasuki kamar seorang namja yang memuaskan diri sendiri dengan ber-onani ria. Selain terganggu dengan lenguhan seksi si namja, dia juga terganggu dengan debu yang ada dibawah ranjang. Sebisa mungkin dia menahan bersinnya.

'tahan Luhan, tahan…' Luhan menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, doa Luhan tidak didengarkan oleh Tuhan,

Dan

"hatchiii…"

Luhan bersin dengan sangat keras, bisa dipastikan bahwa bersinnya itu terdengar oleh namja pemilik kamar.

Hening sesaat,

"siapa itu?"

Deg.

Luhan menutup mulutnya rapat, tapi sudah terlambat. Suara bersinnya sudah terdengar jelas.

Namja pemilik kamar memakai cepat celana dalamnya, dan menunduk kebawah ranjang. Matanya beradu pandang dengan mata si penyusup. Kejantanannya masih mengeras hebat, namun dia tidak mungkin melanjutkan aksi masturbasinya itu.

Luhan terdiam dibawah ranjang, tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"keluar sekarang, jangan bersembunyi dibawah sana…" seru si namja, matanya beradu tatap dengan Luhan sekarang.

Deg.

Luhan melongo, dia menatap dengan jelas wajah tampan seorang namja, tampan dengan ekspresi poker face yang dingin. Entah mengapa jantungnya mendadak berdetak dengan cepat, seperti genderang yang mau perang.

"keluar kataku…" ulang si namja, nadanya meninggi.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Luhan keluar juga, namja itu beringsut keluar dari bawah ranjang, dengan sebagian bajunya sedikit kotor karena debu.

Si namja menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menusuk,

"siapa kau? Berani-beraninya memasuki kamarku…" lanjut si namja, dia bertelanjang dada, dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam, celana luarnya masih berada dimata kaki. Penampilannya sangat seksi dan menggoda.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, dia jadi salah fokus, tidak memperhatikan pertanyaan dari si namja, tapi malah memperhatikan body seksi yang maskulin didepannya.

Si namja melangkah pelan, menyempitkan jarak dari Luhan.

"kau sudah lancang, aku akan…" kalimat si namja terhenti, karena mendadak Luhan menodongkan pisau ke lehernya,

"akan apa? katakan…" seru Luhan, berhasil fokus sekarang, ujung pisau lipatnya berjarak 1 cm dari leher si namja, dia mengancamnya.

Si namja malah tersenyum, sama sekali tidak takut dengan todongan pisau tersebut.

"kalau begitu kita berkenalan dulu. Namaku Oh Sehun. namamu siapa?" kata namja itu, bernama Sehun. namja tampan anak pemilik rumah.

Luhan mendengus, tidak memperkenalkan dirinya.

"jangan banyak bicara, serahkan uangmu… sekarang…" kata Luhan, mendapatkan keberaniannya, berusaha mengucapkan kalimat dengan tegas. Dan tentu saja berusaha tidak memandang tubuh setengah telanjang Sehun yang menggoda dan seksi.

"oh, jadi kau butuh uang?"

"jangan banyak bicara, berikan saja." bentak Luhan, tidak ingin berlama-lama.

Sehun tertawa cetar,

"kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?" Sehun bertanya balik,

"ka.. kau harus mau. kalau tidak, pisau ini akan memutus urat lehermu." ancam Luhan, berseru dengan sedikit tergagap.

"lakukan, aku tidak takut…" kata Sehun, seraya bersmirk seksi. Dia malah meniup wajah Luhan dengan nafasnya.

Luhan mendadak tersihir, dia tidak sanggup mengucapkan apa-apa. wangi nafas Sehun masih terasa dihidung dan wajahnya.

Sehun tersenyum lagi, kemudian menggenggam keras tangan Luhan yang memegang pisau.

"kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya… dan aku akan memastikan, bahwa kau akan tinggal disini, sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan." tukas Sehun, mantap dan sangat jelas.

"mungkin selamanya…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Han Kang Woo disini. FF ini khusus buat pembaca yang menantikan FF HunHan. Mudah-mudahan cerita di FF ini bisa disukai ya. Maka dari itu, aku mengharapkan **Reviewnya** , untuk bisa mengetahui respons pembaca semua. Agar kedepannya bisa update cepat…

Salam Cinta.

 **Hang Kang Woo**


	2. Chapter 2

**SNATCHER LOVE STORY**

 **By : Han Kang Woo**

 **Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc**

 **Main Cast : HunHan**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : BL (Boys Love)**

 **Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja**

 **Rated : M dan T (?)**

 **DLDR**

 **= Happy Reading =**

 **O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O**

Deg.

Luhan terkaget dengan pernyataan Sehun, pernyataan yang bernada klaim yang menakutkan. Dia mencoba melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh Sehun, namun usahanya sia-sia, namja asing itu sangat kuat.

"kau akan tinggal disini, mungkin selamanya." ulang Sehun, masih memegang dengan erat tangan Luhan yang memegang pisau lipat. Tidak lupa memasang wajah datar, namun tetap tampan dan mempesona.

"ka.. kau bicara apa… lepaskan tanganku." Luhan berkata, nada suaranya bergetar, namun dia berusaha terlihat biasa. Tidak ingin diremehkan.

Sehun tidak menimpali, namja putih dan tampan itu memutar sedikit tangannya, hingga membuat pisau yang dipegang oleh Luhan terjatuh, tepat didepan kakinya. Dengan sigap dia menendang pisau itu sampai masuk kedalam kolong ranjang.

Kini, Luhan tidak mempunyai senjata lagi.

Sehun tersenyum, lebih mirip smirk yang sedikit mesum. Dia melepaskan tangan Luhan, setelah itu mengitari namja penyusup dikamarnya tersebut.

"kau sudah berani masuk kedalam kamarku diam-diam, kaulah orang pertama yang melakukannya. Kau sangat lancang…" tukas Sehun, lantang dan jelas.

Luhan mematung, mengusap pelan pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit sakit. Dia sudah tidak punya senjata sekarang. Dia bisa saja menendang selangkangan Sehun yang hanya memakai celana dalam itu, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak kuasa melakukannya. Ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya sulit melakukan itu.

Sehun menghentikan aktifitas mengitari Luhan, memendekkan jarak diantara mereka.

"kau lihat benda diatas sana…" ucap Sehun, seraya menunjuk benda hitam disudut atas kamarnya. Luhan mengikuti arah tangannya itu.

"itu adalah kamera CCTV, aku sengaja memasangnya untuk mengintai dan menangkap basah orang-orang sepertimu." Lanjut Sehun,

Luhan masih mematung, belum bisa berkomentar apa-apa. tapi, matanya menatap dengan jelas kamera CCTV berukuran kecil yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. kamera yang tentu saja sudah merekam aksi nekatnya.

Sehun tersenyum, lebih mirip seringai.

"aku mempunyai bukti otentik. Bukti bahwa kau memasuki kamarku seperti pencuri. Aku bisa melaporkanmu kepada polisi… tapi, aku tidak akan melakukannya asal kau menuruti kemauanku…" Sehun menjeda kalimatnya, untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis.

Luhan mendadak bergetar, namun tidak kentara. Dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sulit diartikan. Sehun menatap balik.

"apa maumu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"aku menginginkan kau menjadi budakku." jawab Sehun, tegas dan lantang.

Mata rusa Luhan terbeliak, kaget dengan jawaban Sehun.

"ap.. apa? budak?"

"oh… aku akan mengoreksinya. Bukan budak, tapi pembantu… pembantu yang akan menuruti semua kemauanku." Sehun memperjelas.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Tentu saja tidak ingin menjadi pembantu, apalagi budak. Dia ingin bebas, bebas melakukan apa saja, tanpa harus terikat dengan orang lain. Terlebih lagi, masih ada adiknya, Jungkook, yang membutuhkan dirinya. Siapa yang akan mengurus Jungkook jika Luhan 'terkurung' dirumah mewah Sehun?

"tidak, tidak.. aku tidak mau." Seru Luhan, keras. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Matanya terus berusaha untuk menghindari menatap body seksi Sehun.

Sehun tertawa badai membahana,

"kau tidak ada pilihan, mata rusa…" tukas Sehun, memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'mata rusa', karena Luhan belum memperkenalkan diri padanya. Sehun duduk dan bersandar di sisi ranjangnya, masih dengan pose seksi yang menggoda, seakan ingin 'memancing' Luhan untuk melakukan kegiatan 'anu-anu'.

Luhan membuang muka, seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Dia sedikit menyesal karena memasuki kamar yang salah. dia tidak pernah menghadapi namja muda. Selama ini korbannya hanyalah pria tua berduit. Menghadapi seorang namja yang bernama Sehun merupakan pengalaman pertamanya.

Sehun tertawa lagi melihat wajah resah Luhan.

"kau tidak ada pilihan. Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada polisi jika kau menolak menjadi pembantuku. Dan hal itu tentu saja akan membuat orang tuamu terpukul." Kata Sehun, mengintimidasi.

Bukan orang tua yang di resahkan Luhan, karena dia memang sudah tidak punya orangtua. Tapi yang dikhawatirkannya adalah adiknya, Jungkook. Yang saat ini sedang tidur dengan nyaman dirumah, sendirian.

"pikirkanlah, aku akan memberikan waktu 10 menit untukmu. Dimulai dari sekarang…" lanjut Sehun, menegaskan bahwa dirinyalah yang berkuasa. Posisinya masih diatas ranjang, dengan melebarkan sedikit selangkangannya yang hanya menggunakan CD, sehingga membuat kejantanannya semakin menonjol seksi.

Luhan mulai berpikir, waktu yang dipunyainya terlalu singkat.

'sialan namja cadel ini. apa sebaiknya aku memukulnya saja dengan vas bunga…' batin Luhan, melirik vas bunga kecil dikamar mewah Sehun. namun setelah berpikir seperti itu, dia menggeleng pelan. Selama ini dia tidak pernah memukul siapapun, dia hanya sekedar 'mengancam' dengan menodongkan pisau lipat dileher korbannya, dan selalu berhasil.

Tapi sekarang aksinya itu sama sekali tidak berlaku untuk Sehun. namja itu tidak bisa diancam. Dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang. Luhan mendadak galau tingkat malaikat.

Sembilan menit kemudian,

"sampai kapan aku menjadi pembantumu?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba, mencoba mencari celah setelah berpikir singkat.

"sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan." Jawab Sehun, memperjelas.

"kau tidak bisa melakukan itu. aku hanya masuk kedalam kamarmu. Aku belum mengambil apa-apa. aku tidak mencuri." Tukas Luhan, suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf.

Sehun tertawa mendengar penuturan Luhan,

"kau masuk tanpa izin kekamarku, sembunyi dibawah ranjangku, menodongku dengan pisau lipat tumpulmu… dan yang paling tidak bisa aku toleransi adalah…."

Luhan menahan nafasnya,

"adalah kau sudah melihat dan tahu bahwa aku melakukan onani dikamarku." Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, posisinya masih berdiri seperti patung. Dia terkunci dalam genggaman seorang Sehun.

"tapi kau sudah mempunyai pembantu. Kau tidak memerlukan pembantu lagi." Kata Luhan, terus mencoba merubah keinginan Sehun.

"pembantuku memang banyak. Tapi pembantu khusus untuk 'kamarku' belum ada sama sekali, dan aku rasa kau sangat cocok dengan pekerjaan itu." timpal Sehun, bersmirk.

Luhan menghela nafas, ingin sekali melayangkan tinju ekstra joss tanpa bungkus ke wajah Sehun, tapi dia tidak ingin melukai dan merusak wajah tampan Sehun itu. aneh memang.

"kau harus menentukan sampai kapan aku harus menjadi pembantumu, aku… aku mempunyai keluarga dirumah. Mereka akan mencariku jika aku tidak pulang cepat." Luhan mencari alasan, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan nasib Jungkook dirumah tanpanya.

Sehun tampak berpikir, menimbang-nimbang permintaan Luhan.

"5 hari." Kata Sehun,

"apa? 5 hari? Itu terlalu lama." Tukas Luhan,

"5 hari tidak sebanding dengan apa bila kau mendekam dipenjara, mungkin bertahun-tahun. Keluargamu pasti akan semakin kehilangan." Terang Sehun, tertawa pelan.

Luhan berpikir lagi, melangkah beberapa langkah sambil meremas kedua tangannya. Jika dia tinggal selama 5 hari dan menjadi pembantu Sehun, bagaimana dengan Jungkook adiknya? Sehari saja meninggalkan Jungkook pasti akan terasa lama.

Luhan menarik nafas pelan, mencoba berpikir jernih. Sepertinya dia harus mengikuti 'permainan' Sehun terlebih dahulu, dan mencari cara untuk memenangkan permainan itu.

"baiklah, aku setuju." Kata Luhan, akhirnya setuju untuk menjadi 'pembantu' Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, beranjak dari ranjang dan mendekati Luhan.

"aku sudah yakin bahwa kau akan setuju." ucap Sehun, mengitari Luhan. Dia mulai berpikir 'hukuman' apa yang pantas untuk dijatuhkan pada Luhan.

"hm… tapi sebelumnya, kau belum memperkenalkan namamu… siapa namamu?" tanya Sehun, ingin tahu nama Luhan.

"namaku Sooman." jawab Luhan, asal saja.

Sehun tertawa cetar lagi,

"jangan bercanda. Itu bukanlah namamu…"

"namaku Luhan." kata Luhan, malas.

"hanya itu?"

"Xi Lu Han."

"sudah kuduga, kau namja China. Asal kau tahu saja, jangan macam-macam dengan namja Korea." Sehun berkata, mencibir.

"tidak ada hubungannya..." Luhan menimpali.

"tentu saja ada. etnis kalianlah yang biasanya menelurkan wacana operasi plastik dikalangan orang Korea. Padahal tidak semua orang Korea operasi plastik."

"..."

Luhan tidak menimpali lagi, namja China itu terdiam. yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah bagaimana caranya pulang tanpa harus memenuhi syarat Sehun untuk tinggal selama 5 hari. adiknya, Jungkook, tidak mungkin bisa ditinggalkan selama itu.

Sehun terus mengamati Luhan, dari atas hingga bawah. namja cadel itu menyeringai tidak kentara.

"karena hari sudah malam, jadi kau istirahat saja." kata Sehun,

"aku istirahat dimana? dikamar ini?" tanya Luhan, menatap bergantian antara Sehun dan ranjang namja tampan itu.

"tentu saja dikamar ini, memangnya kau mau tidur dimana?"

"aku tidur di ruang tamu saja, di sofa juga tidak apa apa."

"apa kau bercanda. tidak... aku tidak ingin keluargaku tahu keberadaanmu disini." Sehun menampilkan wajah sangat serius.

"jadi... aku..."

"ya... kau akan tidur bersamaku, dikamar ini... hanya kita berdua." tegas Sehun, sembari menaik naikkan alisnya.

Luhan diam lagi, mimpi apa dia semalam? sepertinya dia terjebak dengan seorang namja yang... uhh... sulit dijelaskan.

Sehun kemudian naik keatas ranjang king size miliknya, membaringkan diri dengan posisi seksi, telentang dan berselonjor kaki.

"naik dan tidur disebelahku." Kata Sehun, sambil menepuk pelan kasurnya.

"aku... aku belum ingin tidur... aku biasanya tidur dipagi hari." timpal Luhan. dirinya memang tidak biasa tidur dijam normal, tapi dipagi hari, saat pulang dari pekerjaan malamnya alias menodong dan mencuri uang pria kaya raya.

"dasar berandalan... mulai saat ini kau harus mengubah kebiasaanmu itu." ucap Sehun.

"kau tidak bisa mengaturku..." bentak Luhan.

"tentu saja aku bisa. aku majikanmu sekarang. sampai lima hari kedepan." balas Sehun, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Luhan mendesah kesal, dia sduah terperangkap oleh seorang Oh Sehun atau mungkin Luhan sendirilah yang membiarkan dirinya terperangkap?

"naiklah dan tidur..." kata Sehun

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Luhan beranjak juga. naik keatas tempat tidur milik Sehun, dengan pakaian lengkap dan lusuh. dia memposisikan dirinya agak jauh dari Sehun.

"jangan terlalu dipinggir, nanti kau jatuh." ucap Sehun, saat melihat posisi tidur Luhan yang terlalu jauh darinya.

Luhan diam, melirik singkat pada Sehun. terus mencoba menghindari menatap bodi seksi dan jantan Sehun.

"kau seharusnya bangga bisa tidur seranjang denganku. banyak yang ingin tidur denganku..." Sehun tersenyum dan memegang daerah kejantanannya, mengeluasnya pelan.

Luhan menelan ludah sembunyi sembunyi.

"kau terlalu percaya diri..." ketus luhan, berusaha menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang merah.

Sehun menoleh dan menatap Luhan,

"itu fakta... banyak yang ingin tidur denganku, tapi aku selalu menolaknya." percaya diri Sehun semakin tinggi saja.

"oo.. itu sebabnya kau melakukan onani sendirian?" Luhan memberanikan diri bertanya vulgar.

"tepat sekali." kekeh Sehun, meng-iyakan kalimat Luhan.

"apa kau tidak malu melakukannya?" Luhan kembali bertanya, rona wajahnya masih merah.

"malu? karena kau sempat melihatku?" Sehun inginn memastikan, tidak lupa dengan gaya seksinya. menekan kelaminnya yang hanya tertutup celana dalam mahal.

"yyaa.." gagap Luhan.

"kenapa harus malu... kau hanyalah namja asing dan tidak kukenal. buat apa malu..." terang Sehun.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, bermeditasi singkat. berharap rona wajahnya kembali normal.

"kenapa kau tidak menyewa yeoja saja untuk memuaskan hasratmu. uangmu atau uang appamu lebih dari cukup untuk menyewa PSK diluar sana." Luhan berusaha menyinggung Sehun, tepatnya menyinggung ayah Sehun yang sangat lama ditunggunya di bassement hotel, menunggu dimobil hingga tertidur tanpa sadar.

"tentu saja aku tidak akan menggunakan jasa PSK. mereka akan sangat beruntung berhubungan seks denganku.. sedangkan aku... aku akan rugi, mendapatkan barang bekas pakai." ujar Sehun, terdengar sadis.

Luhan tidak sadar tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan mendengat pernyataan Sehun. berarti namja disampingnya itu selama ini belum pernah melakukan seks bebas layaknya muda mudi perkotaan.

'jadi Sehun masih perjaka?' batin Luhan, berbicara dalam hati. entah mengapa dia jadi mempertanyakan hal sensitif yang tidak seharusnya dipertanyakan itu.

"kenapa kau tersenyum begitu?" tanya Sehun, saat melihat reaksi wajah Luhan.

"tt.. tidak ada apa apa.." gagap Luhan.

"untuk hari ini cukup... besok aku akan menjelaskan lagi tugasmu sebagai pembantuku." Sehun ingin mengakhiri pembicaraan. karena besok dirinya harus sekolah.

Luhan tidak menanggapi, namja China imut itu mencpba menutup matanya, berusaha tidur. betul betul tidak menduga akan bermalam dirumah namja asing tampan dan kaya raya.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh seksi maskulin setengah telanjangnya. memberikan sebagai selimut itu kepada Luhan.

"aku tidak membutuhkan selimut..." ucap Luhan, bernada ketus.

"pakai saja. jangan bawa tingkah gelandanganmu dirumahku." paksa Sehun, agar Luhan juga memakai selimut, satu untuk berdua.

Lagi lagi mau tidak mau, Luhan, memakai juga selimut itu. selama ini dirumahnya tidak pernah sama sekali memakai benda seperti itu. setelah pulang membawa uang hasil rampasan, dia langsung tidur tengkurap sembarangan.

Akhirnya, Sehun dan Luhan tidur bersama satu ranjang dan satu selimut.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak bisa tidur. pikirannya penuh dan pusing, terutama memikirkan Jungkook yang kini sendirian dirumah. terlebih lagi, penampakan Sehun yang tidak memakai baju dan hanya memakai celana dalam saja.

Luhan gelisah, hingga pukul 02.00 dini hari, matanya tidak bisa terpejam. keadaan berbeda terjadi pada Sehun, dimana namja itu tertidur dengan wajah menyunggingkan senyum menawan, seakan menyukai kehadiran Luhan, si namja penyusup dikamarnya.

Malam berlalu dengan lambat.

.

.

.

.

O...O...O...O

Jungkook terbangun pagi pagi sekali. karena pagi ini dia harus berangkat sekolah. namja muda itu lekas mandi. setelah itu berpakaian dengan rapi, seragam sekolah.

setelah merapikan singkat penampilannya didepan cermin, Jungkook langsung keluar kamar. menuju meja makan.

Namja itu bersiul siul riang sambil berjalan, namun siulannya terhenti karena mendapati meja makan kosong melompong.

Tidak ada apa apa diatas meja. padahal biasanya pagi pagi sudah ada makanan siap santap disana, makanan yang dibelikan oleh Luhan, kakaknya. tapi pagi ini berbeda.

'apa hyung lupa membeli makanan untukku?' batin Jungkook dalam hati, bertanya tanya.

dengan cepat Jungkook menuju kamar Luhan, membuka pintu kamar kakaknya yang tidak pernah dikunci.

Nihil, Luhan tidak ada didalam kamar.

"hyung... hyung dimana?" seru Jungkook, memanggil Luhan. Matanya menyapu kesegala arah.

Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"hyung..."

Jungkook berjalan ke kamar mandi satu satunya dirumah, tapi kakaknya tetap tidak ada.

'apa hyung belum pulang kerja...'

Jungkook mendesah halus. terbersit rasa khawatir kepada kakak tidak sedarahnya itu. tidak biasanya kakaknya itu tidak pulang dipagi hari.

'hyung dimana?'

dan akhirnya, Jungkook berangkat sekolah tanpa sarapan. dirumahnya sama sekali tidak ada makanan, baik makanan mentah atau lainnya. selama ini mereka makan makanan jadi yang selalu dibeli oleh Luhan.

Sehari ini bisa dipastikan Jungkook akan kelaparan tingkat dewa.

.

.

.

.

O...O...O

Jungkook keluar dari ruangan administrasi, dia baru saja membayar uang sekolahnya yang sudah menunggak beberapa bulan. uang pemberian Luhan kemarin malam langsung habis untuk bayar uang sekolah. malahan uang itu kurang alias tidak cukup.

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya disebuah bangku depan perpustakaan. pikirannya melayang, memikirkan Luhan yang tidak pulang. Beberapa siswa dan siswi melintas dihadapannya.

'hyung... kau dimana.' Jungkook melamun, memikirkan Luhan.

Namun lamunan Jungkook dikagetkan oleh kedatangan seorang namja tampan yang langsung menepuk pundaknya.

"hey..." seru si namja.

Jungkook menoleh, memandang namja yang baru saja mengagetkannya.

"Taehyung hyung..."

namja itu bernama Taehyung, kakak kelas Jungkook di sekolah, sudah tingkat dua. Sedangkan Jungkook sendiri baru tingkat satu.

Taehyung langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher dan bahu Jungkook, erat.

"kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Taehyung, ramah.

"hyung... jangan memelukku begitu. tidak enak dilihat orang." timpal Jungkook, merasa risih.

"aku tidak memelukmu. hanya merangkul saja. rangkulan teman... itu biasa." balas Taehyung, lalu 'cengengesan' tidak jelas.

"bukan begitu... hanya saja..."

Wusss….

Kalimat Jungkook terhenti, karena dia baru saja melihat penampakan seorang namja tampan berkulit putih yang melintas, tepat beberapa meter dihadapannya. Namja itu berjalan tegap dan keren.

Mata Jungkook tidak berkedip menatap si namja yang melintas itu.

"O…" hanya itu yang terdengar dari mulut Jungkook.

Taehyung mengikuti arah pandangan Jungkook, dia sadar bahwa Jungkook memperhatikan namja tersebut.

"apa kau menyukai Sehun hyung?" tanya Taehyung, to the point.

Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Dia masih asik dengan kegiatan memandang tanpa berkedip.

"Jungkook, apa kau mendengarku…" Taehyung menepuk keras pundak Jungkook.

"ah.. eh… itu sakit…" timpal Jungkook, sudah sadar. Dia mengelus pundaknya yang sakit karena tepukan keras Taehyung.

"apa kau menyukai Sehun hyung?" ulang Taehyung, mendesah kasar.

Jungkook lagi-lagi tidak menjawab atau menimpali. Namja itu menunduk dan meremas tangannya, dia langsung gugup.

"ti.. tidak.." jawab Jungkook, tergagap.

"lalu, kenapa kau memandanginya seperti itu?" Taehyung tidak langsung percaya.

"aku tidak memandanginya." kilah Jungkook.

"kau jangan bohong. Aku memperhatikan arah matamu." ucap Taehyung, nadanya mendadak meninggi secara otomatis.

Jungkook mendesah kasar,

"lalu apa masalah hyung… aku bebas memandangi siapa saja." Jungkook memberikan pandangan menusuk yang tajam kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, ada sesuatu didalam sorot matanya, seakan tidak terima dengan pandangan intens Jungkook untuk Sehun.

"maaf.. maafkan aku. Hanya saja.. aku…" Taehyung menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, dia berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang tepat.

"kenapa.. hyung bukan siapa-siapaku… bukan urusan hyung kalau aku menyukai seseorang." Kata Jungkook, ketus. Secara tidak langsung jujur mengenai perasaannya.

"kita temankan. Aku… aku hanya tidak ingin kau menyukai orang yang salah." Jelas Taehyung, mencoba bersikap lembut.

"…"

"dia itu namja kaya yang arogan. Aku yakin dia sering mempermainkan banyak orang diluar sana." lanjut Taehyung.

"Sehun hyung tidak seperti itu." bentak Jungkook.

Hening.

Taehyung dan Jungkook saling pandang, hanya mereka berdua yang duduk dibangku depan perpustakaan yang selalu sepi.

"jadi kau betul-betul menyukai Sehun hyung?" lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu yang dilontarkan oleh Taehyung, ingin mendengar jawaban Jungkook secara langsung.

"entahlah." jawab Jungkook, sangat pelan. Jawaban ambigu, tidak jelas.

"…"

Bel masuk kelas tiba-tiba berbunyi. Mau tidak mau, percakapan antara Taehyung dan Jungkook harus terhenti, padahal Taehyung masih ingin melakukan investigasi.

"lebih baik hyung masuk kelas… aku juga ingin masuk ke kelasku." Kata Jungkook, seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"aku akan mengantarmu kekelas…" ucap Taehyung, ingin menemani Jungkook hingga kelas.

"aku bukan anak kecil pakai diantar."

Kruyuuukkk…

Perut Jungkook berbunyi, namja itu sejak tadi kelaparan. Tapi dia menahannya.

"kau lapar?"

"ah, tidak." Wajah Jungkook merah, karena malu. Dia menunduk.

"itu perutmu berbunyi."

"itu bukan bunyi perutku, hyung salah dengar."

"ayo ke kantin, aku akan mentraktirmu makan…" ajak Taehyung, tulus.

"tidak usah. terima kasih." tolak Jungkook, halus.

"tapi…"

"bye hyung…"

Jungkook berlari pelan, meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian didepan perpustakaan. Adik Luhan itu lekas masuk kedalam kelasnya, karena pelajaran sebentar lagi dimulai, mengabaikan Taehyung dan rasa laparnya.

Taehyung mendesah, sendirian.

'tidak sadarkah kau dengan perhatian yang kuberikan selama ini Kookie-ah…' batin Taehyung, galau.

.

.

.

.

O..O..O

Luhan masih tidur didalam kamar Sehun. namja China itu tidur sendirian. Karena Sehun beberapa jam yang lalu berangkat sekolah. Luhan tidur pukul 05.00 dini hari, sesuai jadwal tidurnya seperti biasa.

Luhan menggeliat pelan, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00s pagi. Matanya sulit terbuka, rasa kantuknya masih jelas terasa.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Sehun terbuka, menampilkan sosok si pemilik kamar, Sehun.

"dasar pemalas, jam begini belum bangun." gumam Sehun, tersenyum. Dia membawa nampan berisi makanan yang enak, meletakkan makanan itu diatas meja nakasnya.

Setelah meletakkan makanan, Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"hei bangun… setelah itu makan." Kata Sehun, menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan pelan.

Luhan menjawab dengan menggeliat pelan, seperti penari ular erotis.

"bangun, pagi ini kau harus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pembantu baruku." Lanjut Sehun, terus menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Luhan belum bangun dan mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Sehun kemudian tersenyum, dia beranjak naik keatas ranjang, mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan, tepatnya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, dia memfokuskan pandangan kepada bibir seksi Luhan yang merah.

Lalu…

Chup.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan, dengan lembut dan penuh penekanan. Luhan sontak membuka matanya, terbeliak kaget.

"ap.. apa yang kau lakukan…" seru Luhan, terduduk dengan cepat, secara otomatis pagutan bibir Sehun terlepas.

"membangunkanmu." Jawab Sehun, santai, dia tersenyum cerah.

"kau menciumku." Luhan memegang bibirnya.

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sehun, masih tersenyum.

"kenapa kau menciumku?"

"aku kan sudah bilang, aku membangunkanmu… itu adalah salah satu caraku membangunkan orang." Kata Sehun.

"tapi…"

"kenapa?"

"kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertamaku." Jelas Luhan, itu adalah ciuman pertamanya, Sehunlah yang pertama kali menempelkan bibir ke bibirnya.

Sehun sontak tertawa cetar, terpingkal-pingkal, hampir saja jatuh dari ranjangnya sendiri karena tertawa.

"ciuman pertama? Oh, masih ada orang yang memikirkan hal seperti itu… itu sangat lucu." tawa cetar Sehun membahana, disertai suara cadelnya yang kentara.

Luhan cemberut,

"memangnya kenapa? Aku hanya ingin memberikan ciumanku kepada orang yang tepat." Luhan menjelaskan alasannya.

Sehun menghentikan tawanya, tidak seharusnya dia tertawa seperti itu tadi.

"sudahlah, lupakan ciuman itu. kau lekas mandi dan makan. Ini sudah jam 10, sudah hampir siang." Sehun dengan cepat mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Luhan tidak menimpali, dia hanya memandang Sehun yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah.

"apa kau bolos sekolah?" tanya Luhan, pertanyaan yang biasa ditanyakannya kepada Jungkook ketika adiknya itu pulang cepat.

"ya, aku bolos. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun menjawab jujur, dia membolos karena suatu alasan, karena ingin pulang melihat Luhan.

"kau tidak seharusnya bolos. Kau beruntung, kedua orangtuamu bisa menyekolahkanmu. kau malah bolos." cecar Luhan, bercermin kepada kehidupannya yang tidak pernah mengenyam bangku sekolah.

"jangan menasehatiku… ingat, kau hanya pembantuku…. Pembantu." tegas Sehun, mengingatkan status Luhan dirumahnya.

"ya, aku tahu…" Luhan bergumam, kesal.

Hening sejenak,

Sehun turun dari ranjang, kemudian membuka baju seragam sekolahnya dengan efek slow motion yang disengaja, tepat didepan Luhan. Hingga kembali menampilkan body jantannya yang seksi. Luhan menunduk lagi.

"aku ada info menarik…" kata Sehun, memegang ikat pinggang celananya.

"…"

"kedua orangtuaku akan keluar kota selama beberapa hari. Dan aku akan memberikan cuti kepada semua pembantuku…" lanjut Sehun,

"lalu?"

"lalu, kita akan tinggal berdua saja."

"dan?"

"dan aku tidak perlu menyembunyikanmu dikamarku. Kau bebas keluar kamar. Tapi tidak keluar dari area rumah ini…"

"…"

"dan yang paling penting kau harus menjalankan tugasmu sebagai pembantuku."

"…"

"dan tugas pertamamu sebagai pembantuku adalah…" Sehun memendekkan jarak dari Luhan.

Luhan menahan nafas, bukan tanpa sebab, karena Sehun memberikan pandangan seksi yang sangat tampan padanya, dia seperti ingin pingsan saja. lebay memang.

Luhan masih menunggu Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"kau harus menemaniku mandi."

"ap… apa? mandi?"

"ya, mandi… sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Chapter 2 update, maaf… aku baru bisa update sekarang. Aku memang tidak ingin update dibulan puasa, pasti tahu sendiri alasannya apa. tapi setelah melihat lagi Review yang masuk, aku memutuskan update chapter 2 FF ini. nekat mungkin ya… hehehee…

Terima kasih untuk Reviewnya ya, aku senang FF-ku bisa diterima dengan baik, walau ceritanya biasa saja, heheee… FF 'Brother' Chanbaek menyusul kemudian, chapter akhirnya.

Review dan Komentar pembaca kembali dinantikan untuk FF ini, Gomawoo…

SalamKangen.

 **Han Kang Woo**


	3. Chapter 3

SNATCHER LOVE STORY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M dan T (?)

DLDR

= Happy Reading = O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Mandi?" mata rusa Luhan membulat seperti bola kasti.  
"Ya... Mandi." Sehun menegaskan. Namja tampan itu menampilkan wajah mesum.  
"Ke... Kenapa harus mandi?" kenapa bukan yang lain... Misalnya membersihkan rumah, halaman..."  
"No... Tugas seperti itu sudah ada yang mengerjakannya, yaitu pembantu lamaku. Untukmu beda..." potong Sehun cepat. Namja itu memainkan ikat pinggangnya, seakan memberi pancingan 'sesuatu' pada Luhan.

Wajah Luhan memerah lagi, dia menundukkan wajah imutnya, seketika gugup tanpa alasan.  
"Ada apa denganku?" gumam Luhan tanpa sadar.  
"Apa... Kau bilang apa?" tanya Sehun, menampilkan wajah ingin tahu.  
"Bu... Bukan apa apa..." gagap Luhan, lalu mendesah pelan.  
"Baiklah. Aku tidak ingin berlama lama lagi." ucap Sehun, seraya membuka cepat ikat pinggangnya, kemudian mempelorotkan celana sekolahnya.

Jreengg

Bodi jantan Sehun yang hanya memakai celana dalam lagi lagi terpampang nyata didepan Luhan. Dada bidang atletis, pinggang ramping dan bahu lebar. Ditambah dengan kulit putih khas namja Korea.

Glek

Luhan menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar, dan hal itu tidak sengaja diperhatikan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa? Apa kau terpesona?" Sehun melayangkan pertanyaan, tidak lupa dengan wajah datar dan poker.  
"Apa? Terpesona? Apa kau gila... Aku tidak mungkin terpesona denganmu, Anak sekolah yang sombong dan semaunya sendiri. Dunia sudah kiamat jika aku jatuh cinta padamu." kilah Luhan.

Upss...

"Jatuh cinta? Aku sama sekali tidak menyinggung kata jatuh cinta. Apa kau jatuh cinta padaku?"  
"Aa.. Itu... Kau... Kau salah dengar..." Luhan tidak sadar salah ucap, kata kata jatuh cinta langsung meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya. "Kau selain pandai menyusup kerumah orang, ternyata juga pintar berbohong." Sehun tersenyum mesum. "..." Luhan tidak bisa berkomentar atau membalas serangan kata dari Sehun. Wajahnya semakin merah saja.

Sehun terus tertawa, yang membuat matanya semakin sipit. Namja itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar mandi pribadi dikamarnya, sembari memberikan kode pada Luhan untuk mengikutinya. Dan mau tidak mau Luhan mengikut, seperti anak angsa lugu yang mengikuti singa mesum.

Dua anak manusia yang baru sehari saling mengenal itu sudah berada didalam kamar mandi. Sehun mendekati shower, sedangkan Luhan hanya diam mematung disudut kamar mandi, menunggu intsruksi selanjutnya dari Sehun.  
'Sialan... Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh cadel tampan ini... Aku sudah terperangkap dengannya' batin Luhan, mengumpat sekaligus memuji Sehun, dengan menyematkan kata tampan dalam hatinya.

"Buka

&O .

= O...  
Maaf, aku baru update. Aku ketik pakai tablet, soalnya laptopku rusak. Padahal aku sudah menyelesaikan 6 chapter (buatnya selama puasa. Tapi blm dipublish). Tapi karena kerusakan laptopku itu, aku terpaksa mengulang ketik dari chapter 3. Bagaimana tampilan chap 3 ini? Nggak bisa bold italic dan sebagainya. Jadi tampilannya datar saja. Mudah mudahan bisa terbaca, khusus bagi pembaca setia yang menunggu FF ini, yang review dan PM tentu saja.

Han 


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

SNATCHER LOVE STORY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M dan T (?)

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Author note :

Maaf untuk chapter 3 lalu, chap itu bukannya pendek, tapi terpotong. Banyak review yang masuk dan mengatakan pendek, lalu aku coba cek di hp teman (soalnya di hp ku nggak bisa buka ffn alias baca cerita yang terpublish), aku hanya bisa publish saja tanpa tahu tampilannya bagaimana. Kalau bukan review kalian, aku nggak bakal tahu kalau ff ku terpotong. Aku sudah coba publish ulang, tapi hasilnya sama saja (mungkin pengaruh file ekstensi txt, karena biasanya aku publish dengan ekstensi doc.) efek dari laptop rusak mungkin yaa. Aku akan menampilkan lagi bagian yang kepotong itu, Semoga chapter 4 ini bisa terbaca sempurna.

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

"Buka semua pakaianmu... Sekarang..." seru Sehun, disertai dengan senyuman khas andalannya.

"Bu.. Buka pakaian?" mata Luhan membulat lagi, entah untuk kesekian kalinya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

"Ya, buka baju dan celanamu. Atau kau mau aku yang menanggalkan pakaian lusuhmu itu... Hah..." senyuman mesum Sehun semakin menjadi.

"Ta... Tapi... Untuk apa? Aku hanya menemanimu. Aku berdiri disini dan kau mandi." ucap Luhan, hampir saja menambahkan kata 'mandi sambil berenang di bak mandi'.

"Tugasmu tidak sesederhana itu. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan tugas pertama yang mudah untukmu."

"Setelah aku menanggalkan pakaianku. Apa yang aku harus lakukan selanjutnya?" Luhan bertanya gugup.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus..." Sehun mendekati Luhan, menyempitkan jarak antara mereka. Tidak lupa dia memegang 'jendolan'nya sendiri dengan gerakan slow motion yang lebay dan seksi.

Glek, lagi lagi Luhan menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar, dia tentunya terganggu dengan aksi pemanasan awal Sehun itu. Tepatnya merinding. Merinding disko.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan, sesaat Luhan meresa ingin dicium, tapi ternyata tidak, Sehun malah mengarahkan bibir merahnya ke telinga Luhan, sembari menggumamkan beberapa kata.

"Aku ingin melakukan seks denganmu." bisik Sehun.

Deg.

Bibir Luhan langsung bergetar hebat, wajahnya juga memerah, mengalahkan merahnya lipstik istri muda Sooman.

Luhan tidak bisa berkata dan menimpali. Lidahnya kelu, suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan.

"Dan kau harus mau. Karena kau adalah pembantuku. Pembantu harus menuruti semua kemauan majikannya. Semuanya..." Sehun meniup singkat telinga Luhan, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari sana.

Luhan kegelian, tanpa sadar menggetarkan tubuhnya.

"Oh... Bahasa tubuhmu sudah mengiyakan." Sehun tertawa, menertawai gaya Luhan yang 'salting'.

"Ka... Kau jangan seenaknya." Luhan akhirnya mendapatkan suaranya. Dia berusaha menatap wajah Sehun. Sempat tersirat niat untuk menendang selangkangan namja itu, kemudian kabur. Tapi entah kenapa dia sulit melakukannya. Dirinya seakan 'dipaku' untuk tetap tinggal disana.

Sehun tertawa lagi,

"Kau harus menurutiku. Kau tidak punya pilihan namja China."

"Kau hanya tinggal memilih, dipenjara atau melakukan seks denganku."

Luhan mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Sudah bisa menduga dari awal bahwa namja putih dihadapannya ini akan meminta 'itu' padanya. Terlihat dari kemesuman yang sejak tadi ditampilkan oleh si namja.

Luhan berpikir keras, andaikan saja dia dijadikan budak atau dibunuh oleh Sehun, dia tidak peduli. Orang tuanya sudah tiada. Tidak akan ada yang mencari dan menangisinya. Tapi, Luhan mempunyai tanggungjawab terhadap satu sosok, yaitu Jungkook. Namja muda itulah salah satu alasannya masih bertahan hingga sekarang. Namja yang menjadi tanggungannya. Membalas kebaikan mendiang ibu Jungkook yang sudah membesarkannya.

"Kau terlalu lama berpikir." Sehun menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah Luhan. sejak tadi memperhatikan Luhan intens.

"Apa susahnya berhubungan seks denganku. Kau seharusnya bangga. Kaulah orang pertama yang akan merasakan kejantanan..."

"Cukup... Diam..." Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun, sekaligus membentak namja tampan itu.

Sehun kaget, tidak menduga akan dibentak seperti itu. Dia menyipitkan matanya, kembali dengan ekspresi datar biasa.

"Kau..."

"Ini masalah harga diri... Boleh saja banyak yeoja diluar sana yang dengan senang hati mengangkat paha, melebarkannya dihadapanmu, untuk dimasuki olehmu. Tapi kau jangan samakan semua orang. Aku beda..." tukas Luhan, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Sehun tidak merubah ekspresinya. Dia dengan seksama mendengarkan penuturan Luhan.

"Tapi bahasa tubuh dan tingkahmu berkata lain. Kau seakan meng-iyakan semuanya." kata Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti mengerti. Kau bisa saja menusuk leherku dengan pisau lipatmu kemarin. setelah itu kabur dan lompat dari jendela. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya. Itu kuanggap sebagai sinyal bahwa kau ingin berlama lama dirumahku." terang Sehun,

Luhan mencoba mencerna kata kata Sehun, apa benar dirinya tidak ingin pulang? Dengan kata lain, apa benar dia sudah terpesona dengan Sehun? Dia punya banyak kesempatan untuk kabur, beberapa jam yang lalu dia sendian di kamar Sehun. masalah di laporkan ke polisi itu urusan belakangan.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya cepat.

"Kita harus membuat kesepakatan baru." kata Luhan, setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Kesepakatan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau harus membiarkanku pulang setelah kita melakukan itu... Bagaimana..." Luhan memberikan penawaran versinya sendiri. Sosok adiknya, Jungkook, baru saja terlintas dipikirannya.

"Pulang? Tapi kau belum 5 hari sebagai pembantuku..." protes Sehun,

"Ini kesepakatan baru. Ya atau tidak..."

Hening.

Sehun nampak berpikir, menimbang nimbang.

"Kau tidak pantas memberikan penawaran baru. Posisimu dibawahku. Tapi setelah kupikir dengan matang, aku... Aku setuju. Setelah berhubungan seks, kau bisa pulang." Sehun setuju dengan sangat mudah, hanya dalam beberapa detik saja.

Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun. Dia sama sekali tidak menginginkan kekerasan untuk bisa meninggalkan rumah mewah Sehun. Lagi pula melakukan seks dengan namja tampan, bukanlah kegiatan yang buruk, malah kalau dipikir lagi, dia bisa merasakan untuk pertama kalinya bagaimana melakukan hubungan intim. Pikiran dangkal yang tidak patut dicontoh untuk anak dibawah umur tentunya (?)

"Kita sudah terlalu lama membincangkan hal tidak penting. Sekarang saatnya ke intinya. Buka pakaianmu Luhan dan kita akan melakukan seks... Dikamar mandi ini." Sehun berkata cepat, tidak ingin berlama lama lagi.

"Sopan sedikit, kau seharusnya memanggilku hyung atau gege. Aku lebih tua darimu." kata Luhan, berusaha menyembunyikan reaksi panas dingin tubuhnya. Efek kegiatan seks perdana yang sebentar lagi akan dilakoninya bersama namja asing.

"Sory. Aku lebih suka memanggil dengan nama." timpal Sehun. Bersmirik seksi.

Luhan memang lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sehun. Tapi karena awal pertemuan mereka yang tidak mengenakkan, jadi tidak ada panggilan shi, hyung, gege atau sejenisnya. Dan intinya, Sehun lah yang berkuasa.

"Tanggalkan semuanya... Sekarang..."

Luhan mendesah halus. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dan membuka baju serta celananya satu persatu, secara berurutan. Dengan gerakan lambat dan kaku, selama ini dia tidak pernah sekalipun bertelanjang didepan orang lain.

"Kenapa memandangiku?" tanya Luhan, dengan wajah kembali memerah hebat.

"Bodimu bagus juga." jawab Sehun, sekilas terlihat namja itu seperti menjilat bibir.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan sudah hampir bugil didepan Sehun. Dia hanya menggunakan celana dalam saja, sama seperti Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, lalu tanpa aba aba dan komando, namja tampan itu menyerang Luhan, dia menyandarkan Luhan didinding kamar mandi, lalu melancarkan serangan. Dia mencium leher Luhan, dengan sesekali mengisapnya.

"Ahhh... Ashh..." Luhan mendesah, menggelinjang. Merasakan sensasi yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Ohh... Ahh..."

Luhan mencoba pasrah dengan serangan dari negara api. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak dan malah mencaplok kejantanan Sehun yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Yeahh... Ashh..." giliran Sehun yang mendesah, dia tersenyum dalam hati, sudah menduga jika Luhan hanya 'malu malu rusa'.

Sehun mencoba meraih shower dan memutarnya, hingga air hangat mengguyur tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Dia masih sibuk melayangkan ciuman maut di leher Luhan.

"Ohhh..."

"Ahhh.."

Setelah basah, Luhan malah semakin menjadi jadi. Dia dengan cepat memasukkan tangannya dan merogoh kejantanan alias penis Sehun yang menganggur belum terpakai.

Kejantanan Sehun sudah tergenggam indah ditangan kecil Luhan.

"Keluarkan dan kocoklah..." bisik Sehun, menyuruh Luhan bertindak lebih. dia menghentikan ciumannya.

Luhan mengangguk otomatis, namja itu mengeluarkan kejantanan Sehun yang sudah ereksi, hingga terlepas dari celana dalam.

Jrengg... Rudal Sehun terpampang nyata sekarang.

Luhan perlahan berjongkok. Dia menggenggam penis Sehun dengan tangan sedikit bergetar. Pengalaman pertamanya memegang kejantanan orang lain. Sama seperti saat pertama kalinya dia memegang pisau lipat dan ditodongkan ke leher korban pertamanya, itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang.

Luhan terdiam sesaat, dengan matanya tertuju pada tongkat emas Sehun.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah dengan punyaku?" tanya Sehun, dengan posisi berdiri. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya juga.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dia tanpa disuruh langsung memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam mulutnya, menjilat dan mengisapnya.

Slrup.

"Ahh.. Oh.. Yeaah..." Sehun mendesah, tidak menyangka Luhan akan memberikan pemanasan awal dengan melakukan oral.

Luhan mengisap penis Sehun dengan ritme cepat, entah dia kerasukan hantu apa. Namja itu melakukannya seperti profesional.

"Ah... Percepat... Luhan ah..."

Mendengar desahan Sehun yang menjadi jadi, Luhan semakin mempercepat kecokannya. Cepat dan semakin cepat. Guyuran shower semakin menambah sensasi seksi dan erotis.

"Ouch... Ahhh..."

Kocokan itu semakin cepat. Fast... Fast... Luhan mengocok sambil menjilat. Kocok jilat... Kocok jilat...

Dan

Tidak lama..

Crooot... Croott... Croot...

Sperma milik Sehun tumpah ruah, sangat banyak. Air yang bisa menghasilkan anak itu tertumpah sebagian di dalam mulut Luhan, sebagian lagi ditangannya, dan selebihnya berceceran di lantai kamar mandi.

"Ahh..." nafas Sehun tersengal sengal. Kejantanannya baru saja dimanjakan.

Luhan tanpa sadar menelan sperma Sehun yang ada didalam mulutnya, setelah itu mendongak dan menatap wajah Sehun.

"Bisa aku pulang sekarang?" Luhan bertanya, dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Tapi kita belum melakukan seks..." timpal Sehun, mencoba menormalkan deru nafasnya, yang terdengar seksi.

"Tapi... Tapi aku rasa kau sudah puas. Spermamu sudah keluar... Jadi..."

"Tidak. Aku belum puas. Tadi itu hanya pemanasan. Aku ingin kita berdua saling menempelkan tubuh..." potong Sehun cepat, adegan intinya belum dilakukan.

"Tapi... Penismu sudah lemas... Dan..."

"Tidak, penisku akan tegak kembali..." Sehun kembali memotong ucapan Luhan.

Dan benar saja, kejantanan milik Sehun kembali ereksi dengan sangat cepat, walau baru saja menumpahkan cairan cinta.

"O" hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan, dia menjadi saksi mengacungnya penis Sehun tersebut. Karena penis itu tepat didepan wajahnya.

Sehun tidak ingin menunggu lama lagi, takut Luhan kembali berubah pikiran dan berontak. Jelas saja karena dia tidak ingin seperti namja pemerkosa. Dia menginginkan Luhan melakukannya dengan suka rela. Sehun menindih Luhan.

Posisi mereka berdua dilantai kamar mandi. Dengan Luhan dibawah dan Sehun diatas.

"Apa aku bisa memasukkannya sekarang?" tanya Sehun,

Luhan tidak menjawab dengan kata kata, namun dengan anggukan pelan. Entah mengapa dia seperti yeoja desa yang akan dijamah oleh pangeran kota impian.

Wajah Luhan seketika memerah, posisi Sehun sangat intens dengannya. Dia bisa merasakan wangi tubuh Sehun, merasakan lengan kokoh namja itu, merasakan dada bidangnya. Semua rasa yang sulit dijabarkan dengan kata kata.

Sehun sudah mendapatkan lampu hijau, namja tersebut dengan perlahan membuka kedua paha Luhan, dengan terlebih dahulu menanggalkan celana dalam Luhan.

Kini Luhan sudah bugil total. Sehun juga bugil, tapi celana dalamnya masih tersangkut di betisnya. penisnya sudah ereksi sempurna, siap tusuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasukkanya... Kau harus tahan..." gumam Sehun, sebentar lagi akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya membenamkan kejantanan ditubuh Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk lagi, sembari memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Dia sudah jatuh dalam pelukan seorang Oh Sehun. Pertemuan mereka baru sehari, dan adegan Seks dilakukan dihari kedua. Betul betul sesuatu yang tidak pernah terbayangkan akan terjadi.

Sedetik... Dua detik... Tiga detik...

"Argh... Ahhh..."

.

.

O...O...O...O

Jam pulang sudah berbunyi di sekolah swasta dan mahal, Geongnam High School. Jungkook yang merupakan siswa tingkat pertama disana, keluar dari kelasnya. Namja imut itu langsung menuju ke kelas senior yang berjarak cukup jauh dari kelasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Jungkook sudah sampai disana. Dia berdiri manis disamping pintu. Sembari memegang perutnya yang sejak pagi belum terisi makanan.

Mata Jungkook terus tertuju kedalam ruangan, mencari sosok yang ingin dilihatnya. Suasana didalam kelas itu sudah riuh, siswa disana sudah siap untuk keluar.

Jungkook masih setia, namun dikejutkan oleh kedatangan namja lain yang akhir akhir ini sering mendekatinya dan muncul tiba tiba.

"Hoi... Kau sedang apa..." itu adalah suara Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak menjawab, dia mengusap dadanya pelan.

"Kau pasti sedang menunggui Sehun senior? Betulkan..." kata Taehyung, bernada datar yang jelas.

"Bukan urusan hyung..." timpal Jungkook, tidak memandang Taehyung. Tangannya masih memegang perutnya yang lapar.

"Kau belum pernah sekalipun berbicara dengan Sehun senior. Dia bahkan tidak mengenalmu." lanjut Taehyung lagi, ketus.

"Berisik."

"Aku yakin kalau Sehun senior bolos sekolah. Dia tidak ada didalam kelasnya." Taehyung melongok kedalam kelas, dan tidak melihat sosok Sehun disana.

"Kau tidak sendirian. Ada 3 yeoja centil yang sepertinya menunggui Sehun senior." tukas Taehyung, sambil menunjuk dengan dagu ketiga yeoja yang bergerombol tidak jauh darinya.

"Diamlah." Jungkook menyuruh Taehyung berhenti mengoceh.

"Kau mempunyai banyak saingan. Kau harus ingat, kau itu namja, bukan yeoja. Menyerah saja..."

"Mereka yeoja dan kau namja, mereka membentuk trio yeoja dan kau hanya sendiri. Mereka bisa bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan Sehun senior, sedangkan kau... Hm... Entahlah..." Taehyung terus berkomentar, seperti komentator bola gadungan.

Jungkook mendelik kesal mendengar celotehan Taehyung.

"Kau hanya mempunyai satu kelebihan. Kau lebih imut jika dibandingkan dengan tiga yeoja itu. Keimutanmu mengalah..."

"Diam, berisik... Hyung cerewet seperti tante yang ditinggalkan suaminya..." bentak Jungkook, dia semakin kesal saja, selain perutnya yang lapar, sosok Sehun tidak tampak diantara gerombolan siswa tingkat tiga yang keluar kelas. Ditambah lagi dengan komentar tidak penting Taehyung.

"Kau seperti yeoja yang datang bulan." balas Taehyung, lalu tertawa pelan. Ingin merangkul Jungkook, tapi namja itu menjauh darinya.

"Sudah hyung. Aku pulang dulu..." ucap Jungkook, seraya berlalu. Dia kecewa karena tidak mendapati Sehun. Padahal rencananya dia ingin memperkenalkan diri dan berbicara dengan seniornya tersebut.

"Hei... Tunggu..."

Taehyung mengejar Jungkook.

Jungkook terus berjalan, dengan sesekali berlari.

"Tunggu, kau mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung, mencoba memegang tangan Jungkook, namun gagal.

"Pulang."

"Kau tidak berencana kerumah Sehun senior kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak tahu rumahnya."

"Syukurlah." Taehyung mendesah lega.

Jungkook semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Dia akan berjalan kaki untuk pulang. Ini dampak dari tidak adanya Luhan. Biasanya Luhan yang memberikan uang jajan dan transportasi, yang selalu diletakkan disamping makanan sarapan paginya.

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku..." tawar Taehyung, matanya sesekali memandangi Jungkook yang memegang bagian perut.

"Tidak... Aku ingin pulang. Kakakku pasti sudah pulang dan menungguku dirumah." tolak Jungkook. Sosok Luhan kembali terlintas dipikirannya, menggantikan sosok Sehun.

"Sebentar saja, aku akan mengajakmu kesebuah pesta." kata Taehyung, seraya berusaha mensejajarkan posisinya disamping Jungkook.

"Tidak." Jungkook tetap menolak.

"Ayolah..."

"Kenapa hyung selalu menggangguku."

"Aku tidak mengganggumu. Hanya saja aku tahu kalau kau belum makan sejak pagi. Aku mencoba mentraktirmu, tapi kau menolak. Aku mengajakmu kerumahku, kau juga menolak. Sekarang aku mengajakmu ke pesta. Tolonglah... Jangan menolak lagi." Taehyung tetap berusaha mengajak Jungkook untuk bersamanya.

"Tapi..."

"Anggap saja aku adalah Sehun senior. Please, ikut bersamaku..." Taehyung memohon, dengan mengiba. Dia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan Jungkook.

Jungkook tampak berpikir keras, antara ingin menerima dan menolak. Setelah berjibaku dengan pikirannya, dia akhirnya membuat keputusan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin pulang. Luhan hyung sudah menungguku dirumah. Bye hyung..." tutup Jungkook, memutuskan untuk menolak ajakan Taehyung.

Jungkook berlari dan meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian,

"Aish... Kau keras kepala Kookie ah..." rutuk Taehyung, kesal. Dia memegang pelipisnya. Beberapa siswa dan siswi melintas didepannya.

Lalu kemudian, Taehyung mendapatkan ide. Ide yang begitu saja muncul dibenaknya sekarang.

'Kalau begitu aku akan menculikmu...'

.

.

.

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Aku kembali. Maaf sekali lagi untuk chapter 3 yang lalu, membuat pembaca semua tidak nyaman. Apa chapter ini masih terpotong? Mudah mudah tidak ya. Selama ini FF ku tidak pernah dibawah 1000 kata, selalu diatasnya.

Adegan iya iya HunHan akan dilanjutkan dichap depan, maaf kalau cerita FF ini jelek.

Terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan review. Kalau bukan review itu, aku tidak tahu kalau chap lalu tidak lengkap alias terpotong dibagian tengah. Sekali lagi terima kasih...

Review lagi ya, semoga bisa fast update. Maaf lahir batin juga untuk semuanya.

Salam kangen.

Han Kang Woo 


	5. Chapter 5

Ch5

SNATCHER LOVE STORY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M dan T (?)

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

Sehun memasukkan pelan penisnya ke hole Luhan, pelan dan lambat. baru kepala penis itu yang masuk.

"argh…." erang Luhan, rasa sakit dan pedih dirasakannya.

"ma…maaf" ucap Sehun cepat, mungkin karena ukuran penisnya yang besar atau lubang Luhan yang masih perawan, dia tidak tahu pasti. Dia akan terus mencoba.

"Ashh...ahhh..." Luhan menjawab dengan rintihan.

Sehun semakin menekan penisnya, lebih dalam…. Lebih dalam… dalam lagi, lebih keras.

Dan

Blassss…. Joss...

Akhirnya penis besar Sehun itu amblas kedalam hole Luhan.

"argh….akh…." jerit Luhan tertahan, dia menyumpal mulutnya dengan telapak tangan, dahinya berkeringat.

Sehun mulai terbiasa, dia merasakan nikmat yang tiada tara, penisnya terjepit dihole Luhan, dia mulai menggerakkan dan mendorong penisnya maju-mundur, dengan gerakan lambat tentunya.

"ah….ahhhh.." desah Sehun nikmat, dirinyalah yang mengambil 'sesuatu yang pertama' dalam diri Luhan dan keperjakaannya diserahkan kepada namja itu juga… ya, Sehun masih perjaka. Inilah seks perdananya. Selama ini Sehun hanya melakukan onani untuk melampiaskan hasratnya.

"ahh.. Akh...ahhh…" Luhan meracau, dia melepaskan telapak tangan yang membekap mulutnya, dia mulai merasa nikmat, rasa perih dan sakit berganti dengan rasa geli dan nikmat.

Seperti terbang ke awang awang.

Sehun tersenyum, dia pernah menonton film BL, dan mengetahui betul bagaimana reaksi wajah seseorang yang sedang dilanda nikmat, dia semakin mempercepat dan memompa pinggulnya, penisnya terus menghujam dan menusuk prostat Luhan.

"ahh….ah….'

"Oh... .akh….uh….uh…ash…. Sehun ahh…"

"ahhhhh…..ah…. Luhan ah…."

"akhhh…..ahh…"

"Yahhh...ahh.. Oh..."

Desahan, erangan, racauan kenikmatan mengiringi kegiatan seks yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan. kegiatan yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pasangan suami isteri, namun kedua namja itu tidak peduli, yang pasti mereka sudah melakukannya dan sementara setengah jalan.

Godaan seks itu memang sulit ditepis. Terlebih dengan posisi mereka yang sama sama telanjang di kamar mandi. Yeahh.

Sudah hampir setengah jam Sehun dan Luhan bergelut dengan kegiatan seks perdana mereka, Sehun sebagai seme terus melakukan tugasnya dengan baik dan jantan, sedangkan Luhan yang berposisi sebagi uke, menerima setiap terjangan dan serangan penis Sehun itu. Mereka berdua saling menikmati dan menguntungkan. Walau pada awalnya Sehunlah yang berinisiatif melakukan semuanya.

Plok... Plok... Bunyi sentuhan kulit mereka membahana didinding kamar mandi.

Penis jumbo seksi Sehun keluar masuk tanpa permisi di hole Luhan. Sensasinya sangat dahsyat.

"Luhan ahh… aku mau keluar...ahhh..." desah Sehun pelan, memberikan infomasi bahwa penisnya sudah berdenyut hebat.

"ke...luarkan sah...ja..." timpal Luhan, mereka berdua memang tidak menggunakan kondom, pilihan yang buruk memang, tapi seks mereka adalah yang pertama, jadi sepertinya aman-aman saja.

Sehun mengelap peluhnya yang menetes, dia mempercepat genjotan dan sodokannya,

Dan...

"ahhhh….ahhhhh…." seruan nikmat yang panjang keluar dari bibir Sehun, seperti lolongan.

Croot..croott…. crooot… croot...

Namja itu menumpahkan air kehidupan alias spermanya di hole Luhan, sperma Sehun sangat banyak, sama banyaknya dengan pengeluaran yang pertama, saat Luhan mengoralnya. Sperma itu mengalir keluar dari hole dan meleleh membasahi paha putih Luhan,

Sehun menormalkan nafasnya, dia hilang tenaga sekarang, untuk kedua kali spermanya keluar dengan rentan waktu yang dekat.

Luhan juga berusaha bernafas biasa, holenya perih dan sakit. Suatu pengalaman pertama yang tidak akan terlupakan selamanya. Berhubungan seks dengan namja tampan.

"Bisa aku pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan, lirih. Mata rusanya menatap manik mata Sehun. Dia menagih kesepakatan yang sudah dibuat.

Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Namja berkulit putih itu memejamkan matanya agak lama.

"Boleh aku pulang?" ulang Luhan,

Sehun tetap tidak memberikan jawaban.

Lalu..

Brugh.

Tanpa terduga, Sehun ambruk. Namja tersebut menimpa Luhan yang posisinya dibawah.

"Hei.. Ka.. Kau kenapa?" Luhan kaget, dia berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun yang menimpa sekaligus menindihnya.

Lagi lagi Sehun tidak memberikan jawaban apapun.

"Jangan main main cadel..." seru Luhan, memegang kedua bahu Sehun, untuk menahan berat badan namja itu.

Untuk sesaat, Luhan merasakan aliran listrik, Sehun menindihnya. Dan seakan akan moment itu adalah salah satu moment bahagia selain berhubungan seks tadi.

Bahagia? Seks? Ditindih?

Pikiran Luhan mungkin sudah gila. Dalam hati terdalamnya, dia menyukai posisi Sehun yang ada diatas. Posisi yang sangat intim. Namun setelah berpikir lagi, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ah.. Apa yang aku pikirkan...' Luhan membatin. Mencoba menghilangkan perasaan lain yang tiba tiba muncul.

"Aku tahu kau hanya bercanda cadel... Bangunlah..." Luhan meninggikan suaranya,

Hening,

"Bangun kataku... Jangan seperti anak kecil." bentak Luhan.

Hening lagi.

"Baiklah... Aku akan menggunakan kekerasan kalau begitu."

Luhan dengan cepat mengarahkan tangannya ke penis Sehun yang masih sedikit tegang pasca berhubungan seks. Dia memelintir dengan sangat keras kejantanan Sehun tersebut. Memelintir dan memutarnya dengan kasar, rasanya jelas saja sakit.

Tapi Sehun tidak berteriak, protes atau menjerit.

Luhan kembali mengobok obok penis Sehun, tapi tetap saja tidak ada reaksi dari si empunya penis.

"Tidak.. Ya tuhan... Apa mungkin... Namja ini... Mati..." Luhan tergagap, dia menghentikan aksi memelintirnya.

Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan berusaha mengangkat dan membalik tubuh telanjang Sehun, hingga dia terbebas sekarang. Sehun sudah disampingnya, telentang seksi.

"Sehun... Bangunlah..." Luhan menggoyangkan tubuh Sehun.

Tidak ada jawaban dan reaksi.

"Tolong bangunlah..." suara Luhan bergetar, matanya berkaca kaca.

Sehun tidak sadarkan diri. Hal itu membuat Luhan ketakutan. Masalahnya semakin bertambah jika benar Sehun meninggal. Bisa bisa besok pagi di koran nasional memberitakan peristiwa itu dengan judul besar 'seorang namja tewas mengenaskan setelah melakukan seks dengan orang asing'.

Apa kata dunia?

Luhan panik, dia mengusap dahinya yang berkeringat. Sesekali matanya menangkap penampakan kejantanan Sehun yang semakin seksi dengan posisi telentang.

Tidak ingin memikirkan hal yang tidak tidak, Luhan dengan cepat meraih handuk bersih dikamar mandi itu, dan lekas memakaikannya di area sensitif Sehun.

Sehun sudah tidak bugil lagi. Kejantanannya sudah tertutup handuk.

"Kenapa jadi begini..." desah Luhan, setelah itu meraih celana dalamnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya, celana dalam itu sedikit basah oleh percikan air.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Luhan menyeret Sehun keluar kamar mandi. Suatu kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan, karena bobot tubuh Sehun tidaklah ringan.

Setelah usaha keras dan berkeringat, akhirnya Luhan berhasil menidurkan Sehun diatas tempat tidur. Tenaganya terkuras habis.

"Cadel... Kau harus bangun..." gumam Luhan, terengah engah.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sehun, dengan tangan membelai singkat rambut namja itu. Sangat pelan dan lembut.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang kalau begini..." rutuk Luhan, sesekali meringis karena holenya masih sakit. Bekas kelakuan 'Sehun kecil'.

Luhan sesaat dilematis, antara ingin meninggalkan Sehun atau tetap tinggal disana. meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang pingsan. Ya, Sehun hanya pingsan. Luhan sudah memeriksa detak jantung dan denyut nadi namja itu, semua normal. Tanda bahwa Sehun hanya pingsan.

Sehun kemungkinan pingsan karena terlalu lelah, dia mengeluarkan spermanya dua kali dengan range waktu yang dekat. Tapi mungkin juga ada sebab lain yang belum diketahui.

Luhan berdiri, berjalan mondar mandir tidak jelas disamping ranjang Sehun. Mencoba membuat keputusan.

"Bagaimana ini..." desah Luhan, pusing dengan semua yang terjadi.

Dia menatap jam dinding, sudah tengah hari.

"Jungkook pasti sudah pulang sekolah." Luhan bergumam, kembali memikirkan nasib adik tidak sedarahnya tersebut.

Dan tiba tiba...

"Tuan... Tuan muda..." sebuah suara memanggil dari arah luar kamar, seperti suara wanita paruh baya.

Deg.

Luhan tanpa proses loading langsung naik keatas tempat tidur, menarik selimut dan meringkuk didalamnya. Posisinya tepat disamping Sehun. Selimut itu menutupi mereka berdua. Apa ini yang dinamakan 'selimut tetangga'?

Terdengar bunyi gagang pintu yang digerakkan, tapi pintu tidak terbuka. Karena Sehun sudah mengunci pintu itu sejak tadi.

"Maaf tuan hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan. Maaf mengganggu tuan muda." kata suara itu lagi, suara pembantu rumah tangga. Pembantu itu menyelipkan sebuah kertas dibawah celah pintu kamar Sehun. Setelah itu berlalu pergi.

Hening.

Luhan perlahan menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dia tidak sengaja menyenggol kejantanan Sehun yang entah mengapa belum lemas. Padahal si empunya sedang pingsan. Sungguh pingsan yang aneh.

"Huft... Untung saja..." Luhan mengusap dadanya. Bersyukur karena pintu kamar terkunci. Jadi si pembantu tidak bisa masuk dan melihatnya. Matanya secara tidak sengaja melihat kertas yang diselipkan oleh si pembantu.

Luhan dengan cepat turun dari ranjang, memungut kertas itu dan membacanya :

'Maaf tuan muda. Tuan besar dan nyonya baru saja keluar kota. Kami semua pembantu rumah tangga akan pergi ke kampung masing masing. Sesuai keinginan tuan yang memberikan cuti pada kami selama beberapa hari. Terima kasih tuan muda.'

Luhan selesai membaca isi pesan itu, dia mendesah dan menatap Sehun yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang.

"Jadi sekarang namja ini sendirian..."

Keadaan semakin rumit saja. Disisi lain, dia sangat ingin pulang, adiknya membutuhkannya. Namun disisi lain, Sehun, juga perlu perawatan.

"Ahh... Sial..."

Luhan lagi lagi dilematis. Dia terduduk dikursi depan komputer Sehun. Mencoba memilih dan memilah keputusan terbaik sekarang. Dia memandangi Sehun, teringat lagi aktifitas seks yang menyisakan rasa pedih di holenya, pedih bercampur nikmat. Namun bayangan itu tergantikan dengan sosok adiknya yang mungkin sedang meringkuk di kamar karena menahan lapar, Jungkook.

Berpikir,

Terus berpikir,

Lalu akhirnya memutuskan.

"Maaf Sehun, adikku lebih membutuhkanku. Aku harus pergi sekarang..." ucap Luhan, kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. Akhirnya memutuskan meninggalkan Sehun, sesuai kesepakatan yang sudah dibuat.

Namja itu berjalan tertatih untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang tertinggal dikamar mandi, lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

Dia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap sekarang, walau agak berantakan. Dia mendekati Sehun yang terbaring, menatapnya singkat.

Lalu...

Chup.

Luhan mencium bibir Sehun, ciuman yang lebih mirip kecupan. Singkat.

"Maafkan aku... Sehun..."

Luhan tidak ingin berlama lama lagi, takut jika dirinya berubah pikiran. Namja keturunan china itu lekas menuju jendela kamar, tempat dimana dirinya masuk pertama kali di rumah Sehun.

Dia menoleh sesaat, disertai desahan pendek.

"Terima kasih atas pengalaman yang kau berikan. Aku tidak akan melupakannya. Selamat tinggal..." tutup Luhan, entah kenapa matanya berkaca kaca, namun tidak sampai menangis.

Dia tidak ingin larut.

Namja itu kemudian naik keatas jendela, dan memanjat turun. Kejam dan pahitnya ibu kota Korea Selatan sudah menjadi makanan sehari harinya, jadi menuruni tembok bukanlah masalah buatnya. Sesaat kemudian, namja itu sudah mendarat mulus ditanah.

Tanpa kesulitan dan hambatan, Luhan berhasil keluar dari area rumah besar keluarga Oh. Namja tersebut berlari, membelah jalan dengan sesekali tertatih dan meringis.

Luhan akhirnya bisa pulang.

.

O...O...O...O...O

Taehyung masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir di area parkir sekolah. Itu bukan mobil miliknya, tapi kepunyaan kakaknya. Dia meminjamnya saja. Beberapa mobil yang juga terparkir sudah melaju, maklum saja, rata rata siswa dan siswi disana adalah anak orang kaya.

Taehyung dengan cepat tancap gas, melajukan mobilnya kearah jalan raya. Namja itu mencari cari sosok Jungkook yang diperkirakan berjalan kaki.

Setelah mencari, akhirnya Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook yang sedang berjalan sendirian, dibawah terik sinar matahari.

"Kau harus ikut denganku..." Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya, bersemangat.

Mobil yang dikendarai Taehyung melaju pelan, agar tidak disadari oleh Jungkook. Dan perlahan berhenti tepat disamping namja muda itu.

Taehyung lekas membuka pintu mobil disebelahnya, tanpa komando langsung menarik tubuh Jungkook untuk masuk kedalam mobil. Peristiwa itu berlangsung cepat, Taehyung menutup lagi pintu mobil dan menekan tombol kunci.

"Hei... Apa yang... Yang kau lakukan..." Jungkook protes, menatap Taehyung dengan wajah marah.

Taehyung tidak menimpali, namja itu langsung tancap gas dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Turunkan aku... Cepat... " Jungkook berteriak cetar, memukul mukul lengan Taehyung dengan sangat keras.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut denganku..." timpal Taehyung, dia berhasil menjalankan rencana penculikan yang tidak elit.

"Aku mau dibawa kemana. Turunkan aku hyung... Turunkan..."

"Tidak..."

"Hyung jahat. Kenapa hyung melakukan ini. Aku mau pulang..." kata Jungkook, nadanya seperti anak kecil.

"Ikut denganku... Aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku janji..."

"Tapi aku ingin pulang. Kakakku sudah menunggu dirumah." Jungkook terus mengoceh.

"Turunkan aku... Sekarang..."

"Turunkan... Hmff..."

Kalimat Jungkook terhenti, karena baru saja mulut kecilnya disumpal dengan menggunakan bibir. Ya... Taehyung menghentikan aksi mengoceh Jungkook dengan cara menciumnya.

Deg.

Taehyung mencium Jungkook, lumayan lama.

Wajah Jungkook sontak memerah dengan sangat cepat, dia memejamkan matanya. Ciuman pertamanya sudah melayang, yang mengambilnya adalah Taehyung, kakak kelasnya sendiri.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ciuman itu terlepas. Taehyung melepaskannya karena dia hampir saja menabrak nenek nenek renta yang menyebarang jalan.

"Fuuhh... Maaf..." gumam Taehyung, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sembari tetap menyetir. Matanya melirik Taehyung singkat.

Jungkook terdiam, wajahnya masih merah. Dia berhenti mengoceh dan berontak. Efek ciuman tadi sangat dahsyat untuknya.

Suasana hening dan kaku tercipta kemudian, hanya terdengar bunyi mesin mobil saja. Baik Taehyung atau Jungkook tidak ada yang berbicara.

Taehyung terus memberikan lirikannya, menunggu Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu, tapi nihil, harapannya tidak terkabul. Jungkook tetap diam.

Hening lagi.

Taehyung memperhatikan mata Jungkook yang berkaca kaca, dan kalimat samar yang terdengar seperti kata ' pulang'. Melihat dan mendengar hal itu, dia jadi tidak tega juga.

Ciittt... Ban berdecit, tanda bahwa Taehyung menghentikan mobilnya.

"Baiklah... Kau bisa pulang, tapi ijinkan aku mengantarmu. Jangan sedih lagi." ucap Taehyung, sangat pelan.

Jungkook masih tidak menimpali.

"Tapi sebelum itu, tunggu disini... Jangan kemana mana. Aku akan segera kembali..." lanjut Taehyung, lalu keluar dari mobil dengan cepat.

Jungkook tetap tidak memberikan kata apa apa, namun namja itu mengangguk pelan, nyaris tidak kentara.

10 menit kemudian, Taehyung kembali muncul, membawa sesuatu bersamanya. Kantong kresek yang berisi makanan.

"Nah, makanlah... kau belum makan sejak pagi." Taehyung menyodorkan makanan yang dibelinya tadi.

Jungkook mematung.

"Please, makankah... Nanti kau sakit, setelah ini aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau tiba dirumahmu dan aku pulang. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu..."

"Makanlah..."

Mata Taehyung dan Jungkook saling beradu, Jungkook mengangkat tangannya dan mengambil makanan yang diberikan oleh Taehyung.

"Terima kasih hyung." kata Jungkook, akhirnya bersuara juga. Namja imut itu makan dengan malu malu. Rasa laparnya hilang seketika.

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Dia menatap Jungkook yang makan dengan cara yang imut. Dia mendesah halus, niatnya untuk menculik Jungkook sudah menguap, tidak seharusnya dia memaksakan kehendak sendiri.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, Jungkook sudah selesai makan.

"Baiklah... Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

.

O...O...O...O

Waktu yang dibutuhkan oleh Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya sekitar 20 menit saja dengan menggunakan mobil, mereka berdua sudah sampai ditempat tujuan. Taehyung berinisiatif mengantar Jungkook hingga rumah, namja itu tidak menolak. Harus berjalan kaki dan melewati gang sempit untuk bisa sampai dirumah Jungkook.

Kedua namja itu jalan dalam diam, area yang mereka lewati lumayan kumuh. Maklum saja, letaknya dipinggir kota.

Tidak lama, dua namja itu sampai juga.

Taehyung berdiri didepan pintu, ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal, namun Jungkook langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya. Hal itu membuat dia kecewa.

"Luhan hyung..." teriak Jungkook, memanggil nama Luhan. Dia masuk kedalam kamar Luhan.

Melompong, Luhan belum pulang.

Jungkook lagi lagi kecewa.

"Ternyata hyung belum pulang..." desah Jungkook. Namja muda itu berjalan keluar dengan lesu. Dia sangat kecewa dengan Luhan.

Jungkook kembali menemui Taehyung di beranda depan.

"Kakakmu belum pulang?" tanya Taehyung, saat Jungkook sudah dihadapannya.

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan.

"Memangnya dia kemana?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kakakmu kerja apa?"

"Karyawan kedai kopi."

"Oh..."

Hening.

Jungkook mendesah kasar, dia mengacak rambutnya, gusar. Taehyung mendekatinya.

"Kau sebaiknya duduk dan tenangkan dirimu." sahut Taehyung, memberanikan diri memegang tangan Jungkook, dan menuntunnya kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Jungkook tidak menolak.

Taehyung belum melepaskan tangannya, namja itu lalu meraih dagu Jungkook dengan tangan yang lain, mensejajarkan posisi, dengan wajah saling berhadapan.

Hening lagi.

"Kau jangan sedih. Ada aku disini. Tenanglah..." Taehyung mencoba menghibur Jungkook dengan caranya sendiri.

Jungkook tidak protes dagunya dipegang, namun perlahan tubuhnya bergetar, baru kali ini posisinya dengan Taehyung sangat intim.

"Jungkook ah..."

Dan entah siapa yang memulai, bibir mereka berdua saling menyatu. Taehyung dan Jungkook saling berciuman. Bukan hanya saling menempelkan bibir, namun saling menghisap dan menyedot. Suasana sepi dan sunyi merupakan salah satu penyebab terjadinya ciuman itu, selain faktor lain tentu saja.

"Hmm..hhfff..."

"Ck..ahhh...mff..."

Jungkook merasakan hangat dan nyaman sekarang. Dia menikmati ciuman itu, ciuman keduanya. Tanpa dipaksa tangannya perlahan bergerak, tangan itu bergerilya dibagian selangkangan Taehyung, mencari cari zipper namja itu.

Taehyung tentunya merespon aksi Jungkook, dia memegang tengkuk Jungkook untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, dan tangan yang satunya digunakan untuk membuka kancing seragam sekolah Jungkook.

Suasana berubah menjadi panas, panas dan panas. Gairah, birahi dan hasrat berpadu jadi satu.

Ciuman itu belum juga terlepas, lalu tiba tiba, seseorang muncul dibalik pintu depan yang tidak dikunci. Kedatangannya berlangsung cepat.

Deg

"Ap... Apa yang kalian lakukan..." seru orang tersebut, shock tingkat dewa.

Sontak Taehyung dan Jungkook melepaskan ciuman mereka, dengan terpaksa. Mereka kaget bukan main, aksi mereka dipergoki.

"Luhan hyung..." Jungkook membulatkan matanya, semakin kaget.

Ternyata yang datang adalah Luhan. Namja china itu baru saja sampai dan dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Luhan mengulangi pertanyaannya. Dia menggeleng tidak percaya,

"Hyung... Ini..."

Bugh.

Luhan melayangkan bogem mentah kewajah Taehyung, pukulan keras yang kuat. Pukulan itu membuat Taehyung tersungkur jatuh, sudut bibirnya berdarah.

"Arg...ashh..." Taehyung menahan sakit.

"Apa yang hyung lakukan..." Jungkook berseru, mendekati Taehyung, untuk membuat namja itu berdiri.

"Menjauh darinya..." bentak Luhan, lalu menarik Jungkook dan memisahkannya dari Taehyung.

"Hyung..."

"Pergi kau... Jangan nodai adikku..." teriak Luhan, menunjuk wajah Taehyung dengan gusar, dia sangat marah.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Diam, sekarang kau pergi. Jauhi adikku... Pergi." nada suara Luhan semakin meninggi, urat lehernya terlihat jelas, wajahnya memerah.

Taehyung mengangguk pelan, namja itu berdiri. Merapikan cepat zipper celana sekolahnya yang sudah terbuka, membungkuk dan lekas keluar dari rumah itu.

"Tae hyung..." Jungkook memanggil Taehyung, dengan nada lirih. Taehyung menoleh, tersenyum padanya, setelah itu berlalu.

Hening.

"Hyung jahat... Hyung jahat..." Jungkook beralih menatap kakaknya, Luhan. Matanya menyipit tajam.

"Jungkook ah, apa kau baik baik saja..." Luhan mencoba menahan amarahnya pasca menyuruh Taehyung pergi. Dia menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan teduh. Dia sangat merindukan adiknya itu.

"Sangat tidak baik... Aku kecewa dengan hyung..." kali ini nada suara Jungkook yang meninggi.

"Jung..."

"Aku benci hyung... Kenapa hyung memukulnya. Kenapa? Asal hyung tahu, dia yang menolongku, membelikanku makanan, mengantarku pulang. Dia temanku..." jelas Jungkook, masih dengan suara meninggi.

"Tapi dia mencoba melecehkan dan menodaimu..."

"Tidak, hyung terlalu berlebihan."

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa hyung pulang. Kenapa? aku kira hyung sudah melupakanku. Karena aku memang bukan saudara kandung hyung... Hyung sengaja meninggalkanku... Padahal hyung tahu, aku hanya bergantung pada hyung. Hyung jahat..." air mata Jungkook menetes, dia tidak bisa menahannya. Namja itu menumpahkan kekecewaannya tepat dihadapan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam, tidak tahu harus menimpali apa. Dia mengerti dengan perasaan Jungkook.

"Aku benci hyung..." Jungkook berteriak lagi, lalu mendorong tubuh Luhan, keras. Yang membuat kakaknya itu jatuh tersengkur, dengan bokong yang mencium lantai.

"Uhhh..." Luhan meringis, holenya semakin ngilu.

"Aku benci hyung..."

Setelah mendorong Luhan, Jungkook lekas berlari keluar rumah, dengan terlebih dahulu melemparkan tas sekolahnya tepat didepan Luhan.

Brak.

Jungkook meninggalkan rumah, dan otomatis meninggalkan Luhan. Dia kabur.

"Jungkook ah, kau mau kemana..." Luhan memanggil Jungkook untuk kembali.

Jungkook tidak menggubris panggilan kakaknya, namja itu sudah menghilang.

"Kook... Ashhh..." Luhan ingin berdiri dan mengejar adiknya, tapi bagian bawahnya tidak bisa kompromi, terlalu sakit jika digerakkan.

Namja itu mengggapai dengan tangannya, berharap Jungkook bisa kembali, tapi sia sia saja.

"Aku tidak ingin kau sepertiku Jungkook ah, biarlah aku yang merasakan semuanya. Kau masih muda, jalanmu masih panjang. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjagamu... Tolong kembali..." rintih Luhan, matanya berkaca kaca, sedih.

Dia terus berusaha berdiri, namun ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto yang tergeletak disamping tas milik Jungkook, foto itu bersama benda lainnya seperti buku, pena dan benda lain. Benda benda itu berserakan keluar karena hempasan kuat saat Jungkook melempar tas beberapa saat yang lalu.

Luhan 'ngesot' dan mendekati tas Jungkook, namja itu meraih foto yang ada disana, lalu mengamati dengan seksama. itu bukan foto Jungkook, tapi foto seorang namja tampan berkulit putih, berwajah datar dan dingin.

Deg.

"Se... Sehun."

Dunia Luhan seakan runtuh.

.

.

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 5 update. Udah panjangkan? Aku tidak tahu ini berapa word, soalnya aku mengetiknya di notepad tablet. Mudah mudahan ceritanya masih disukai.

Tidak hentinya mengucapkan gomawoo kepada pembaca yang tidak bosan memberikan review. respon dan komentar kalianlah yang menyebabkan ff ini update lagi, baik yang pakai akun maupun yang guest. terima kasih.

Ff ini bukan ff mpreg, aku tidak bisa menemukan feel dengan genre itu, jadi ini ff yaoi alias BL biasa aja yang terjadi dalam kehidupan sehari hari. maaf ya.. Heheee

Hm, aku tidak bisa janji apakah ff ini juga terjadwal seperti ff hunhan 'sex and love' ku. Tapi yang pasti aku akan terus berusaha update, hingga akhir... Supaya pembaca tidak kecewa.

Baiklah, Review lagi ya...

Love you all.

Han Kang Woo 


	6. Chapter 6

Ch6

SNATCHER LOVE STORY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M dan T (?)

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

"Ada hubungan apa antara Jungkook dan Sehun?"

Luhan kaget dengan penemuan foto Sehun didalam tas Jungkook. Namja itu berpikir keras sambil memegang pelipisnya.

"Ah, aku tidak boleh berpikiran yang bukan bukan. Mungkin saja mereka hanya teman sekolah. Ya..." gumam Luhan, tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh. Tapi tetap saja, temuan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Dengan alasan yang belum pasti.

Luhan mencoba menenangkan diri, yang terpenting sekarang adalah adiknya, bukan yang lain. Namja china itu dengan susah payah mencoba berdiri, holenya betul betul sakit pasca tersungkur dilantai.

Efek kejantatanan Sehun yang membobolnya sungguh luar biasa.

Setelah berusaha sekuat tenaga, akhirnya Luhan bisa berdiri, dia memasukkan foto Sehun kedalam sakunya, dan berganti merogoh ponsel jadulnya. Dia akan menelfon seseorang untuk membantunya.

Dia mencari nomor kontak, mendial dengan segera.

"Halo." kata orang diseberang sana.

"Halo Baek, kau dimana?" tanya Luhan, dia menelfon temannya yang bernama Baekhyun.

"Ditempat biasa. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau bisa kerumahku?"

"Maaf Luhan, aku tidak bisa. Pertemuan rutin sedang berlangsung sekarang. Dan itu tanpa kau. Lagipula aku tidak tahu dimana rumahmu, kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada kami." tukas Baekhyun diseberang sana.

"Oh aku lupa, maaf. Kalau begitu aku yang akan kesana. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Begitu lebih baik. Kami menunggumu."

"Bye"

Luhan menutup telefon, dia mendesah halus. Dia ingin langsung mengejar Jungkook, adiknya. Namun setelah dipikir pikir, adiknya itu tentu saja sudah sangat jauh. Lagipula dia ingin sedikit memberikan waktu pada Jungkook untuk menenangkan diri, sebelum dia datang dan membujuk adiknya itu untuk kembali kerumah.

"Lebih baik aku kesana sekarang." gumam Luhan pada dirinya,

Namja itu keluar rumah dengan terpogoh pogoh, untuk menemui teman sekaligus komunitasnya selama ini.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan sudah sampai di tempat yang ditujunya, dengan berjalan kaki, tertatih tentunya. Disepanjang perjalanan tadi, dia terus meneliti jalan, siapa tahu saja sosok Jungkook ada disana, tapi nihil, adiknya itu sama sekali tidak tampak.

Tempat yang didatangi Luhan merupakan sebuah bangunan tua yang tidak terpakai, dengan dinding berlumut yang banyak coretan tidak jelas.

Beberapa namja disaa menyambut Luhan dengan senyuman gembira.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakan kami, sahabatmu..." sapa Baekhyun, sambil tersenyum, yang membuat mata bereyelinernya menyipit.

"Hore, Luhan datang juga." timpal namja yang lain, dengan tubuh kecil dan mata bulat, namanya Kyungsoo.

Luhan tersenyum, lalu duduk disebuah tumpukan batu bersemen.

"Maaf, aku akhir akhir ini sangat sibuk." kata Luhan, mencoba menyembunyikan sakit di holenya.

"Tidak mengapa." tukas namja yang lain, namja tampan yang sedang merokok, bernama Jin.

Untuk diketahui, mereka semua yang ada disana merupakan sahabat Luhan, dan rekan sesama penodong dan pencuri. Dengan spesialisasi yang beda beda. Baekhyun menyasar segmen yeoja tua sebagai korbannya. Kyungsoo menyasar namja muda sebagai target memperoleh uang. Sedangkan Luhan sendiri menyasar pria pria tua berduit. Dan Jin hanya bertindak sebagai koordinator saja, dia yang awalnya mencetuskan ide untuk berbuat kejahatan untuk memperoleh uang. Jin melakukannya untuk senang senang saja, karena dia sebetulnya adalah anak orang kaya.

"Kami telah selesai rapat, apa kalian mempunyai kendala dilapangan? Mungkin saja korban kalian ada yang melapor ke polisi?" Jin bertanya kepada semua yang ada disana.

Baekhyun menggeleng, sejak tadi namja itu terus tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Aku ada masalah." tiba tiba Kyungsoo berujar cepat, dia menggesek tangannya acak.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Jin.

"Aku malu." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya, mirip yeoja yang sedang kasmaran.

"Ada apa, jangan membuat kami mati penasaran." Baekhyun menimpali, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Anu... Hm..."

"Aku... Aku takut... Aku takut hamil."

Hening.

"Hamil? Tapi kaukan namja... Tidak mungkin hamil." Baekhyun ingin tertawa keras, namun dia menahannya. Matanya berair.

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi... Tapi saat itu, korbanku... Aku tergoda dengan korbanku, dia sangat tampan. Hingga akhirnya kami berhubungan seks. Aku menikmatinya... Namun sialnya, dia menumpahkan spermanya di holeku... Aku sangat takut kalau hal itu membuatku hamil." jelas Kyungsoo, menceritakan pengalamannya dengan jujur.

Hening lagi.

Wkwkwkw... Tawa Baekhyun pecah, dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Andai saja dilantai itu ada kasur, sudah dipastikan dia 'ngakak guling guling' diatas kasur.

"Ya tuhan, kau terlalu polos Kyungsoo... Kau melawak..." Baekhyun terus tertawa, tawa cetar dan membahana.

"Tawamu sangat jelek Baek." Kyungsoo memukul kepala Baekhyun, untuk menghentikan tawa namja itu.

Baekhyun meringis, kena jitak.

Jin juga ikut tertawa, tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Baekhyun sejenak menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau tidak mungkin hamil. Hamil hanya untuk yeoja. Walau namja itu menumpahkan cairan cintanya ke holemu, itu tidak menghasilkan apa apa. Hal yang sama juga berlaku kalau kau menelan sperma namja itu, tidak akan terjadi apa apa. Kau tidak akan beranak... Hahahaha..." Baekhyun tertawa sambil menjelaskan.

"..." Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Pengalamanmu sangat menginspirasi Kyung. Aku juga sudah berhubungan seks dengan korbanku. Bedanya aku berhubungan seks dengan yeoja. Yeoja itu lebih tua dariku." kata Baekhyun, bangga.

"Wooo... apa kau tidak takut yeoja itu hamil dan minta tanggungjawab?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sudah bulat.

"Aku menggunakan kondom, itulah gunanya pengaman." terang Baekhyun.

"Tapi menggunakan kondom berarti sama saja dengan tidak berhubungan seks. Penis dan lubangnya tidak bergesekan langsung... Itu menurutku."

"Kau benar Kyung... Tapi hal itu harus dilakukan. Aku tidak ingin yeoja itu hamil, dan meminta tanggungjawab... Aku tidak ingin menikah muda." tutur Baekhyun,

Jin dan Luhan tidak menimpali percakapan mesum antara Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, mereka hanya mendengarkan saja. Jin sesekali tersenyum, tapi Luhan tidak tersenyum sama sekali.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapatkan dari namja muda yang memperkosamu Kyung? Apa hanya rasa sakit dan nikmat di holemu...?" tanya Baekhyun, menaik naikkan alisnya.

"Dia tidak memperkosaku Baek. Kami melakukannya suka sama suka... Setelah dia menumpahkan spermanya diholeku, aku marah dan memukul kepalanya dengan vas bunga. Namja itu pingsan... Aku dengan cepat memakai pakaian, mengambil dompet namja itu dan kabur." jawab Kyungsoo, seraya mengeluarkan sebuah dompet coklat dari sakunya. Memperlihatkan identitas namja itu, bernama Kim Jongin.

"Pingsan?" Luhan tiba tiba berseru, tanpa sadar.

Semua mata tertuju pada Luhan. Mereka terkaget dengan seruan Luhan itu.

"Iya Luhan... Dia pingsan. Dan aku mengambil dompetnya." jawab Kyungsoo, tersenyum bentuk hati.

Luhan balas tersenyun, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mendengar kata pingsan, dia teringat dengan sosok Sehun yang juga pingsan. Pingsan setelah berhubungan seks dengannya.

"Bagus Kyung... Aksimu patut dirayakan dan masuk rekor dunia." Baekhyun menepuk nepuk pundak sempit Kyungsoo, kagum.

Jin juga menepuk bahu Kyungsoo, juga kagum dengan namja kecil itu. dan tiba tiba ponselnya berdering, dia lekas mengangkatnya. Berbicara beberapa kata, kemudian menatap Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Aku ada urusan penting... Bye.." Jin berdiri dari duduknya, minta pamit kepada semua yang ada disana. Semua membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan.

Jin berlalu dan keluar dari bangunan tua tidak terpakai tersebut, dia membuang sisa puntung rokoknya.

Sekarang hanya tinggal Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan saja.

"Luhan, kau ingin minta bantuan apa?" tanya Baekhyun,

"Aku ingin pinjam uang kepada kalian." jawab Luhan, menjelaskan tujuannya datang.

"Tidak biasanya. Apa uangmu habis. Kau tidak mendapatkan uang dari korbanmu?" Baekhyun bertanya balik, tidak mengerti.

"Ya, begitulah." Luhan mendesah pelan.

"Apa kau dapat masalah dengan pria pria tua targetmu...?" kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya.

"Ti.. Tidak. Aku tidak mendapatkan masalah apa apa." jawab Luhan, gugup. Alih alih bermasalah dengan pria tua, dia malah bermasalah dengan namja muda. Namja yang bernama Sehun, yang tidak tahu apakah sudah bangun dari pingsan atau tidak.

Luhan tidak ingin jujur dengan masalah Sehun, karena hal itu akan membuka fakta bahwa dirinya menyasar segmen Kyungsoo. Segmen namja muda. Segmen Luhan seharusnya hanya pria pria tua berduit saja, tidak boleh yang lain. Tapi karena kesalahan teknis, dia malah terjebak dengan namja muda.

"Tapi kau sepertinya bermasalah. Berceritalah..." ucap Kyungsoo, ingin tahu.

Luhan mendesah, menatap temannya itu secara bergantian.

"Adikku kabur, dan aku butuh uang untuk mencarinya. Aku tidak punya kendaraan. Tidak mungkin aku mencari dengan berjalan kaki." ungkap Luhan, menceritakan mengenai Jungkook yang pergi.

"Adikmu kabur? Kenapa bisa. Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Bisa dikatakan demikian. Dia pergi." Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

" apa kau ingin kami membantumu mencarinya?"

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang mencari. Aku hanya ingin kalian meminjamkanku uang. Aku tidak punya uang sepeserpun sekarang." sahut Luhan, jujur. Dia gagal mendapatkan uang dari korban terakhirnya, yaitu ayah Sehun. Yang didapatnya hanyalah kenikmatan seks yang dilakoninya bersama Sehun, hanya itu.

"Masalah itu gampang. Kau bisa menggunakan semua uang hasil kerjaku. Uang dari namja yang bernama Kim Jongin... Pakai saja." kata Kyungsoo, sambil mengeluarkan semua uang dari dalam dompet namja yang bernama Jongin. Dia memberikan uang itu pada Luhan.

"Terima kasih. Aku akan segera mengembalikannya." Luhan menerima uang itu.

"Tidak usah. Aku memberikannya cuma cuma."

"Tidak, aku meminjam. Jadi aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

Luhan tersenyum, lalu memasukkan uang itu kedalam sakunya. Dia mendesah lagi.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan adikmu itu? Kenapa dia kabur. Pasti ada sebabnya." Baekhyun bertanya, penasaran.

Luhan nampak berpikir, antara ingin menyimpan sendiri masalahnya atau bercerita. Namun setelah termenung, dia memutuskan untuk bercerita, membagi masalahnya. Dia menceritakan kronologis perginya Jungkook. Bercerita singkat dan padat. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Tapi Jungkook itu namja, bukan yeoja. Andai saja dia melakukan seks dengan namja itu.. Bukanlah masalah, dia tidak bisa hamil." kata Baekhyun, vulgar. Setelah mendengarkan cerita Luhan.

"Bukan itu masalahnya Baek... Dia masih muda, masih sekolah. Belum waktunya merasakan hal seperti itu. Aku takut jika adikku itu tenggelam dalam pergaulan bebas, dia akan lupa sekolahnya. Sekolahnya akan terbengkalai... Aku sengaja menyekolahkan Jungkook ke sekolah swasta mahal, agar masa depannya cerah. Aku tidak ingin dia sepertiku... Aku juga sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk menjaganya." tutur Luhan, panjang lebar. Matanya berkaca kaca, sedih.

"Aku paham perasaanmu, kau sudah berkorban banyak untuk adikmu itu. Walau kalian tidak sedarah." kata Kyungsoo, beranjak dan mengelus pelan bahu Luhan, memberikan semangat.

"Ya, kami paham." tambah Baekhyun.

"Dan tidak kalah pentingnya, aku tidak ingin Jungkook tahu pekerjaanku selama ini. Dia hanya tahu bahwa aku bekerja sebagai karyawan kedai kopi." sahut Luhan, penuh penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

"Dia tidak akan tahu, selama kau pandai menyembunyikannya." timpal Baekhyun,

"Ya. Aku akan terus menyembunyikannya. Sampai Jungkook sukses..."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tersenyum berbarengan, setuju dengan pernyataan Luhan. Mereka akan terus memberikan dukungan untuk Luhan, sebagai seorang teman, rekan dan sahabat.

Luhan menatap kearah pintu ruangan, tempat dimana Jin beberapa waktu yang lalu menghilang, dia berdiri.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." kata Luhan, merapikan singkat penampilannya yang kusut.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin dibantu mencari adikmu?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Ini tanggungjawabku sebagai seorang kakak." jawab Luhan, yakin dengan keputusannya.

"Okelah kalau begitu." Baekhyun mengangguk, tidak akan memaksa.

"Terima kasih pinjamannya. Aku pergi dulu. Jaga diri kalian." tutup Luhan, seraya beranjak dari sana.

"Sama sama" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berujar bersamaan. Mereka juga akan melanjutkan kegiatan.

Dan akhirnya, Luhan keluar dari area bangunan tua itu, melintasi jalan setapak, menuju jalan besar. Untuk memulai mencari adiknya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hiruk pikuk kendaraan, orang berbagai etnis yang melintas, menjadi pemandangan sehari hari di kota Seoul. Hal itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh Luhan, saat ini namja itu sedang berada didalam taksi. Dia sengaja menyewa taksi untuk mencari adiknya yang kabur. Taksi itu melaju dengan kecepatan lambat, sesuai instruksi Luhan kepada si supir.

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sisi jalan raya, mengamati dengan seksama, mencari cari sosok adiknya. Dia sama sekali tidak punya gambaran dimana adiknya itu kini.

'Apa mungkin Jungkook bersama namja kurang ajar itu...' Luhan membatin, mengarah kepada namja yang bernama Taehyung. Tapi masalahnya dia tidak tahu alamat namja itu, dia baru sekali ini bertemu dengannya.

Luhan betul betul tidak mempunyai gambaran.

Taksi yang membawanya terus melaju. Tidak sadar sudah sampai ke wilayah gangnam, wilayah elit. Luhan tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah bangunan mewah, rumah, yang berdiri kokoh disana. Dia mengenal bangunan itu.

"Berhenti ajuhsi." Luhan menyuruh supir taksi menghentikan mobil.

Taksi berhenti, dengan decit pelan. Luhan lekas membayar, kemudian turun dari taksi. Taksi kembali melaju dan menginggalkannya.

Luhan mendesah halus,

"Bu... Bukannya ini rumah Sehun..." gumam Luhan pada dirinya. Ya, rumah besar dan mewah didepannya memang rumah milik keluarga Oh, rumah Sehun.

'Dan kenapa aku menghentikan taksi disini... Sial..." Luhan merutuki dirinya sendiri, rencana dan tujuannya adalah mencari adiknya, bukan ke rumah Sehun.

Tapi setelah mengaca dengan semua yang terjadi, Luhan menyalahkan dirinya. Tidak seharusnya dia meninggalkan Sehun yang pingsan. Bagaimana kalau namja itu tidak pingsan? Tapi meninggal?

Luhan bergidik ngeri memikirkan kemungkinan yang terjadi. Dia memutuskan akan memastikan bahwa Sehun sudah sadar, setelah itu kembali melanjutkan pencarian adiknya.

Namja itu dengan tertatih mendekati pagar, pintu pagar utama terkunci. Tidak ada satupun penjaga disana. Sangat aneh.

Tiba tiba...

"Hei anak muda... Kau mencari siapa?" sebuah suara tua mengagetkan Luhan.

"Ah.. Eh... Anu.."

"Kau mencari siapa" ulang suara itu, sesosok lelaki tua mendekati Luhan.

"Aku mencari anak lelaki pemilik rumah ini." jawab Sehun, sambil mengusap dadanya. Masih kaget.

"Sepertinya semua penghuni rumah pergi. Salah satu penjaga gerbang menyampaikan pesan padaku bahwa mereka diberikan cuti oleh pemilik rumah ini." jelas si lelaki tua, dia adalah penjaga gerbang rumah sebelah.

"Oh..." Luhan menatap si lelaki tua, dan berganti memandang rumah keluarga Sehun. Terfokus pada sisi rumah, dimana letak kamar Sehun berada.

Luhan langsung khawatir, pesan dari si lelaki tua senada dengan pesan kertas yang diselipkan pembantu Sehun dibawah pintu, bahwa semua penghuni rumah pergi. Jadi Sehun benar benar sendiri. Sendirian dan pingsan dengan tidak elit.

"Terima kasih informasinya ajuhsi. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu." kata Luhan cepat, sambil membungkuk.

"Sama sama." balas si lelaki tua, dia langsung berbalik dan berjalanan kerumah majikan yang dijaganya.

Luhan menunggu penampakan lelaki itu hilang dari pandangan, dan dengan menggunakan keahlian berlarinya, namja itu menghilang dan mengarah ke tembok samping rumah Sehun. Tanpa terdeteksi.

Dia akan memanjat kembali dan masuk kekamar Sehun.

Hari yang aneh.

o

o

o

o

Luhan tidak menemui kesulitan yang berarti saat memanjat tembok tinggi keluarga Sehun. Namja itu sukses dengan aksinya itu.

Tidak berlama lama, akhirnya Luhan tiba dijendela kamar pribadi Sehun, posisi kaca jendela itu masih sama dengan terakhir dia menutupnya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore, itu berarti Luhan sudah meninggalkan kamar Sehun selama 6 jam. Dan kini namja itu kembali lagi. Kembali membawa rasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Sehun sendirian yang tengah pingsan.

Luhan melompat dari jendela dan mendarat mulus disamping ranjang Sehun. Dia mengamati ranjang itu.

Dan benar saja, Sehun masih terbaring seksi diatas tempat tidur, dengan mata terpejam dan tubuh terbungkus selimut hingga leher. Luhan sendiri yang menyelimutinya.

"Kasihan kau Sehun..." gumam Luhan. Mendesah panjang. Namja itu mendekati Sehun, dan duduk disisi ranjang.

Hening.

Luhan mengamati wajah tampan Sehun yang terpejam, dia mulai membayangkan siapakah yeoja beruntung yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup Sehun kelak. Yeoja yang akan memberikan namja itu keturunan, hidup bahagia hingga tua. Namun, dia tersenyum kecil, memikirkan bahwa keperjakaan Sehun diserahkan padanya. Sesuai perkataan Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa seks yang mereka lakukan adalah untuk pertama kalinya. Jadi keperjakaan Sehun diberikan kepada Luhan.

'Ah, aku tidak boleh memikirkan yang macam macam... Lebih baik aku berusaha membangunkan namja ini.' batin Luhan, menggeleng pelan.

Dia memulai dengan menggoyangkan bahu Sehun,

"Sehun, bangunlah... Kau sudah lama tertidur..." Luhan bergumam, sembari terus menggoyang Sehun.

Tidak ada reaksi. Sehun masih tetap pingsan.

"Sadarlah Sehun, kau membuatku khawatir..."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau belum bangun."

Sunyi, sepi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya, usahanya untuk membangunkan Sehun sia sia saja. Dia sempat memikirkan untuk menyiram namja itu dengan air panas, atau menjepit hidung namja itu atau mungkin menari erotis agar namja itu bangun, tapi semua hal yang dipikirkannya itu adalah hal gila.

30 menit yang sia sia, Luhan mulai resah dan gelisah. Dia betul betul tidak tahu harus melakukan apa agar Sehun bisa sadar. Matanya menatap bibir Sehun yang terkatup rapat, entah mengapa bibir itu menggodanya.

Lagi lagi godaan itu datang tidak terduga. Datang dengan sangat cepat.

Glek.

Luhan perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Bibir mereka berdua sudah sangat dekat. Hanya beberapa inci saja. Dia pernah merasakan bibir itu, walau hanya sebentar.

'Tidak mengapa kalau aku mengulanginya lagi..." batin Luhan, jantungnya berdetak cepat, dadanya bergemuruh.

Lalu

Chuup.

Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun, kali ini agak lama. Dia tidak ingin melakukan kecupan, tapi ciuman. Ciuman yang sebenarnya. Dia mencium namja yang sedang pingsan.

Luhan menggerakkan bibirnya intens, melakukan lumatan dan gigitan kecil dibibir Sehun. Nafasnya perlahan tersengal sengal, bernafsu. Dia sudah nekat.

Ciuman itu terus berlangsung, hingga tanpa terduga, Sehun membuka matanya. Mata mereka berdua saling beradu.

Deg.

Luhan dengan cepat melelaskan ciumannya, namja itu mundur, berdiri dan membungkuk berkali kali.

"Ma.. Maafkan aku... Aku..." Luhan tergagap.

Sehun menggerakkan pelan tubuh pasca terbangun dari pingsannya. Namja itu tersenyum, senyuman yang tentunya diberikan pada Luhan. Sesekali dia meregangkan ototnya.

"Tidak mengapa." timpal Sehun, cerah.

Wajah Luhan memerah hebat, dia sangat malu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang imut itu? Dia terus membungkuk, meminta maaf.

"Syukurlah... Kau.. Kau sudah sadar." Luhan bernafas lega sekarang. Masalahnya berkurang.

Kedua namja itu saling tatap. Agak lama, dan luhanlah yang kalah, namja itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bisa aku minta tolong?" tanya Sehun, pelan dan lembut. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari Luhan.

"Minta tolong apa?"

"Aku lapar, ingin makan."

"Lalu..."

"Bisa kau mengambilkan makanan didapur." Sehun meminta dengan nada lembut.

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja, aku yakin sekarang semua orang rumah sudah pergi. Lantai bawah kosong." potong Sehun cepat.

"Ba... Baiklah, aku akan mengambilkanmu makanan." Luhan akhirnya menyetujui.

Namja itu dengan gerakan lambat membuka pintu kamar yang terkunci. Lalu menuruni tangga disana. Dia harus berusaha keras menemukan dapur, karena maklum saja, itu bukanlah rumahnya. Setelah berkeliling dengan susah payah, akhirnya dia berhasil menemukan dapur. Membuka kulkas, mengambil makanan instan siap santap, dan lekas kembali ke lantai atas.

Diperjalanan kembali, Luhan tidak sengaja melihat gambar alias lukisan keluarga didinding dekat tangga, dia tidak memperhatikan lukisan itu saat turun. Yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok seorang namja yang ada disamping Sehun digambar itu, seorang namja yang mirip Jin. Salah satu rekan komunitasnya dalam berbuat kejahatan.

'Jin? Apa mungkin itu dia...' Luhan bertanya tanya dalam hati.

Kalau betul itu Jin, berarti Sehun bersaudara dengan Jin. Kenapa dunia sangat sempit.

"Ah, tidak mungkin... Pasti hanya mirip saja." Luhan menggeleng pelan. Kemiripan wajah di korea selatan merupakan hal yang wajar. Seperti miripnya salah satu member EXO dan member BTS. Bacon dan V.

Luhan tidak ingin berpikir terlalu jauh. Namja itu lekas naik keatas dan membuang pikiran yang mengusiknya.

o

o

o

"Terima kasih." Sehun menerima makanan yang dibawa oleh Luhan yang baru saja muncul.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menghangatkannya." kata Luhan, selama ini dirinya memang tidak pernah memasak dirumah, dia hanya membeli makanan jadi saja, untuk disantap bersama Jungkook.

"Tidak apa apa." timpal Sehun, tersenyum. Namja itu lalu memakan makanan tersebut, sejenis mie goreng siap saji.

Luhan duduk dan memperhatikan Sehun makan, dia lalu teringat sesuatu, hal yang harus dikonfirmasinya sekarang.

"Hm... Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Luhan bertanya.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mengenal namja yang bernama Jungkook disekolahmu?" Luhan langsung keintinya, tidak ingin basa basi.

"Jungkook?" Sehun menghentikan aktifitas makannya, dia terlihat berpikir.

"Ya, namanya Jungkook..."

"Apa kau bersekolah di Geongnam High School?" Luhan mengganti pertanyaan.

"Ya, itu nama sekolahku." jawab Sehun, lalu menunjuk logo sekolahnya yang ada dipiala diatas meja nakas.

Luhan mendesah mendengar jawaban Sehun, dia semakin resah saja. Ternyata adiknya dan Sehun satu sekolah. Dia terlambat tahu.

"Jadi kau tidak mengenal namja yang bernama Jungkook, dia masih tahun pertama?"

"Tidak, aku sudah tahun ketiga. Jarang tahu dengan anak junior. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun bertanya balik, penasaran.

"Oh tidak. Tidak ada apa apa." Luhan terpaksa berbohong, belum waktunya untuk jujur saat ini.

'Ya tuhan... Mungkinkah Jungkook menyukai Sehun... Tapi Sehun tidak sadar akan hal itu?' Luhan membatin, dia meremas tangannya pelan. Kalut.

Galau

'Tapi namja yang berciuman dengan Jungkook itu... tidak mungkin Jungkook menyukai dua namja sekaligus...' Luhan masih membatin.

"Hei, kau tidak apa apa?" Sehun mengagetkan sekaligus menghentikan lamunan Luhan.

"Ah eh.. Tidak.. Aku baik baik saja." Luhan tersenyum kaku.

Sehun juga tersenyum, lalu melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kau juga seharusnya mengambil makanan. Supaya kita makan bersama."

"Tidak, aku tidak lapar."

"Oh ya, hampir lupa... Kenapa kau pingsan tadi?"

Huk uhuk, Sehun terbatuk. Luhan dengan cepat mengambilkannya air putih yang selalu tersedia dikamar itu. Sehun batuk karena pertanyaan Luhan.

"Makan yang pelan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya?"

"Kenapa kau pingsan? Apa kau lelah? Atau..." Luhan mengulangi pertanyannya.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." jawab Sehun. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membahas hal itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya malu. Sesuatu yang menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang lelaki tangguh.

"Tapi kau tidak sengaja pingsankan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Lupakanlah... Kita bahas hal lain saja."

"Tapi aku masih sangat penasaran kenapa bisa kau pingsan sesaat setelah..."

"Lupakan itu, bagaimana kalau kita membahas tentang kau. Kau belum bercerita mengenai keluargamu." potong Sehun, sekaligus mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Kita bahas yang lain saja." Luhan menggeleng cepat, kemudian beranjak menuju arah jendela kamar Sehun, menerawang jauh. Dia tidak ingin membahas masalah keluarga dengan orang lain.

"Kau terlalu misterius Xi Luhan." ucap Sehun, menekankan nama lengkap Luhan. Nama yang tidak akan dilupakannya.

"Sudahlah Oh Sehun... Sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang bisa dibahas lagi. Kau sudah sadar sekarang. Dan saatnya aku pulang..." tukas Luhan, tujuannya kembali ke kamar Sehun adalah hanya untuk memastikan Sehun sadar dan baik baik saja.

"Tidak, tunggu..." Sehun meletakkan makanannya, setelah meneguk segelas air. Namja itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, dengan hanya menggunakan handuk kecil yang dililitkan Luhan dipinggangnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Apa lagi... Kau sudah berjanji akan melepasku dan membiarkanku pulang setelah kita melakukan seks. Kita sudah melakukannya... Jadi aku bisa bebas sekarang." Luhan menimpali kalimat Sehun dengan cepat.

"Ya aku tahu... Tapi.. Hm... Aku..."

"Sudah, jangan mencari alasan dan celah untuk membuatku tetap tinggal. Aku punya kehidupan sendiri..." Luhan tidak menggubris Sehun, namja imut itu naik keatas jendela, untuk bisa melompat ke bawah. Dia ingin pulang segera.

Luhan sudah dijendela yang terbuka, namja itu tampak tergesa gesa dan buru buru, yang membuat pijakannya goyah, dia terpeleset dan tidak mempunyai pegangan apa apa.

Luhan terjatuh dari jendela, dengan tidak indah.

Dan

Bughh...

"Ah, tepat pada waktunya..." Sehun berhasil menadah tubuh Luhan yang terjatuh, namja itu seperti pahlawan bertopeng yang menyelamatkan tuan putri.

Luhan kini jatuh dan meringkuk dalam pelukan Sehun. Rasa kagetnya bercampur dengan debaran jantung yang tiba tiba muncul, dia lagi lagi sedekat ini dengan Sehun. Wajahnya memerah hebat.

"Jangan pulang dulu... Please..." gumam Sehun, cadelnya terdengar jelas.

"Tapi..." Luhan bisa merasakan nafas Sehun menyapu wajahnya, membuatnya lena.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam, lalu menghembusnya pelan. Matanya fokus ke mata rusa Luhan.

"Kalau kau pergi sekarang... aku akan mati disini." kata Sehun, ambigu.

"Ap... Apa mak.. Maksudmu..." gagap Luhan, merinding mendengar pernyataan Sehun.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

"Ak.. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu... Karena... Aku mencintaimu Luhan..."

Deg.

Waktu seakan terhenti.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 6 update. Aku bersyukur ff ini masih ada yang suka. Hal itulah yang memotivasiku terus melanjutkan ff ini, termasuk Review yang masuk di email.

Biasanya aku sering nge PM pembaca, membalas dan sebagainya. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, entah mengapa sulit sekali. Selalu kata kata 'invalid' kalau mengirim PM. Aku tidak tahu apakah ffn yang error atau akunku yang bermasalah.

Aku selalu membaca review review pembaca semua, pertanyaan dan masukannya. Terima kasih, tidak semua lho pembaca mau capek capek mengetik sepatah kata dikotak review. Dan aku sangat menghargainya... Jadilah aku selalu berusaha update cepat ff ini, karena kalian.

Untuk chapter 6, Review lagi ya... Sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya.

Salam Sayang

Han Kang Woo 


	7. Chapter 7

Ch7

SNATCHER LOVE STORY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

o

Sehun menembak Luhan, sambil tetap merangkul mesra namja itu.

"Ap.. Apa?" lidah Luhan kelu seketika.

"Aku mencintaimu... Dengan segenap hatiku." Sehun mengulangi kalimat cintanya, lembut.

"Ja.. Jangan bercanda..." tukas Luhan, berusaha melepaskan diri dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Aku tidak bercanda. Aku serius..." Sehun menahan Luhan yang ingin lepas darinya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya..." ketus Luhan, kemudian meronta keras, Hingga akhirnya dia terlepas dari dekapan Sehun.

Namja china itu berdiri, menjauh dari Sehun, dia menyandarkan dirinya di jendela. Sambil menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Tolong percayalah. Aku tidak main main. Sejak pertama aku melihatmu... Aku sudah merasakan rasa itu... Sejak melihatmu disini, dikamarku." ungkap Sehun, jujur dari hati terdalamnya.

Luhan menggeleng lagi.

"Semudah itukah kau jatuh cinta dengan orang asing yang baru kau temui? Hah..." tanya Luhan.

"Aku tidak mudah jatuh cinta... Asal kau tahu saja, sudah banyak yeoja yang ingin menjadi pacarku disekolah. Namun aku selalu menolaknya. Karena hatiku belum bergetar... Tapi denganmu, itu beda. Aku merasakan getaran disini..." ucap Sehun, memegang dadanya. Posisinya kini berdiri.

Luhan diam mendengar pengakuan Sehun itu, mencerna semua kalimat yang didengarnya.

"Apa kau ingin tahu sebab aku pingsan tadi..." Sehun melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia akan jujur dan buka bukaan sekarang. Semua sudah kepalang tanggung.

Luhan mematung, memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk mengatakan isi hatinya.

"Aku pingsan karena sebenarnya aku... Aku phobia seks. Aku sudah pernah mencoba akan melakukan seks dengan orang lain. Tapi aku tidak bisa... Aku tidak bisa terangsang. Maka dari itu aku hanya bisa melakukannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Tapi, saat denganmu... Aku merasakan hal lain, aku... Aku begitu sangat terangsang dan bergairah. Aku sangat menikmati seks denganmu. Spermaku keluar dua kali. Aku terlalu senang, walau hal itu harus kubayar dengan pingsan setelahnya. Kau pasti mengerti apa yang aku katakan bukan?" Sehun menjelaskan dan mengungkapkan semuanya.

Sehun memang menderita phobia seks, dia takut dan sulit melakukan seks. Ketakutannya itu sudah berlangsung lama, Namun pengalamannya bersama Luhan mengubah segalanya. Dia bisa menikmati seks perdananya itu.

"Dan aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku bahwa orang yang pertama kali melakukan seks denganku adalah orang yang akan menjadi kekasihku... Dan itu adalah kau... Kau Luhan."

Deg.

Luhan tidak tahu harus menimpali apa. Namja itu meremas tangannya sendiri, galau tingkat dewa. Tapi dalam hati kecilnya ada sesuatu rasa yang membuncah.

"Kau terlalu egois Oh Sehun... Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu, kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku." akhirnya Luhan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tahu perasanmu... Kau juga mencintaiku... Iyakan..." Sehun menimpali dengan kalimat yang ditekankan.

"Dimana kau tahu.. Cih..." Luhan mendecih.

"Dari bahasa tubuhmu selama ini, dari seks yang kita lakukan... Semuanya. Aku bisa merasakannya." sahut Sehun, dia yakin bahwa Luhan juga menyukainya.

Luhan mendesah dan menggeleng.

"Simpan saja perasaanmu itu. Aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu. Kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik." Luhan secara tidak langsung menolak cinta Sehun.

"Ja.. Jadi kau tidak membalas cintaku?"

" menolakmu."

Jdeer... Dunia Sehun langsung runtuh, luluh lantah.

"Tapi... Selama ini..."

"Sudahlah Sehun... Kau sudah membuang banyak waktuku."

Luhan ingin langsung pergi, naik keatas jendela. Namun niatnya dihentikan oleh Sehun. Namja cadel itu sekarang sudah memegang pisau lipat kepunyaan Luhan. Pisau itu diambilnya dibawah ranjang.

Sehun mengarahkan pisau lipat itu ke urat nadinya,

"Kalau kau pergi, aku akan bunuh diri. Kau akan menemukan mayatku sebentar lagi..." seru Sehun, bukan sekedar ancaman.

"Se.. Sehun.. Apa yang kau lakukan. Letakkan pisau itu..." Luhan mengarahkan kedua tangannya, menyuruh Sehun meletakkan pisau miliknya.

"Tidak, aku lebih baik mati..." teriak Sehun.

"Jangan nekat Sehun... Tolonglah..." tubuh Luhan bergetar, takut jika Sehun benar benar memutus urat nadinya sendiri.

Sehun gelap mata, namja itu menggerakkan pisau lipat ditangannya, tepat saat itu, Luhan menerjangnya, hingga mereka berdua terjengkang. Pisau ditangan Sehun terlepas, terlempar kembali ke bawah ranjang.

Bughh...

Luhan menimpa Sehun, sangat keras.

"Jangan berbuat nekat Sehun... Baiklah.. Aku.. aku tidak akan pulang." gagap Luhan, wajahnya hanya beberapa centi dari wajah tampan Sehun.

"Terima kasih... Terima kasih..." timpal Sehun, keringat membasahi dahinya, dia juga sebetulnya sangat takut dengan tingkahnya sendiri.

Hening sesaat.

Untuk beberapa menit, baik Sehun maupun Luhan tidak ada yang berkata apa apa, hanya deru nafas mereka saja yang terdengar.

"Kenapa kau begitu labil... Hah..." Luhan mencairkan suasana yang hening. Matanya beradu tatap dengan mata Sehun.

"Itu karena kau... Kalau bukan dengan cara itu kau pasti sudah pergi." kata Sehun, tersenyum sambil melap keringat didahinya.

"Tapi tadi itu sangat berbahaya... Kau jangan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi. Kau harus janji padaku... Berjanjilah..."

"Ya, aku berjanji. Tapi kau juga berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku... Walau kau tidak menerima cintaku. Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"Aku sudah mengatakan tidak akan pergi. Tapi... Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau tahu..." Luhan menghentikan sejenak kalimatnya, dia nampak berpikir keras.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya... Tapi tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini." kata Luhan, lalu menggeser posisinya, sehingga dia sudah tidak saling menindih lagi dengan Sehun.

Luhan berdiri dan duduk disisi ranjang, sedangkan Sehun duduk disisi lainnya. Wajah tegang mereka berdua sudah hilang.

"Selesaikan kalimatmu yang tadi. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik." sahut Sehun, lembut dan pelan.

Luhan menatap langit langit kamar, sedikit galau. Dan memutuskan akan bercerita dengan Sehun, sekarang juga.

"Adikku kabur dan aku harus mencarinya. Dia adik yang sangat kusayang." ungkap Luhan, mulai bercerita.

"Adik. Kau punya adik?"

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa bukan orangtuamu yang mencarinya...?"

"Ak... Aku... Aku sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua lagi. Yang kupunyai sekarang hanyalah seorang adik." jawab Luhan, matanya berkaca kaca. Dia menunduk sedih.

Sehun yang mendengar curahan hati Luhan, perlahan mendekatkan dirinya kepada namja itu, dia mengusap bahu luhan lembut.

"Kau tenang saja. Aku akan membantumu mencari adikmu itu. Kita bersama." Sehun menawarkan bantuannya, dengan tulus.

"Tapi..."

"Jangan menolak... Kita temankan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencari sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu. Kita akan mencari bersama sama." potong Sehun,

Luhan sejenak berpikir dengan penawaran Sehun,

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Kita akan mencari adikku bersama sama." kata Luhan, akhirnya menyetujui bantuan dari Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar kesanggupan Luhan, dia sedikit melupakan penolakan Luhan padanya, penolakan cinta.

"Kalau begitu jangan buang waktu lagi... Ayo..." Sehun bersemangat, karena sebentar lagi akan jalan berdua dengan Luhan, memakai mobil.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, setuju.

o

o

o

15 menit kemudian Luhan dan Sehun sudah berada dilantai dasar. Penampilan Sehun sangat rapi dan keren. Berbeda dengan Luhan yang lusuh, baju itu itu saja. Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk mengganti baju, tapi Luhan menolak mentah mentah. Namja itu nyaman dengan penampilan apa adanya.

"Ayo berangkat..." sahut Sehun, seraya menarik pelan tangan Luhan, menuntunnya ke pintu depan. Luhan tidak menolak dipegang.

Namun tiba tiba, pintu depan terbuka, menampilkan sosok namja. Namja itu berpapasan dengan Luhan dan Sehun.

"Oh.."

"Ah, Jin hyung... Aku kira hyung tidak pulang..." kata Sehun, tersenyum.

Namja yang baru datang itu adalah Jin, namja teman 'sepermainan' Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Jin kaget, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu diwaktu yang salah, Luhan benar, Jin memang merupakan anggota keluarga Sehun.

"Oh, aku melupakan kunci mobil diatas... Sebentar..." kata Sehun, baru sadar, setelah merogoh saku celananya yang kosong. tanpa membuang waktu, namja lekas naik ke lantai atas. Meninggalkan Luhan dan Jin berdua.

Hening.

Jin mengamati penampakan Sehun yang menghilang diatas. Setelah itu mendekati Luhan.

"Oh, jadi sekarang korbanmu adalah adikku..." tukas Jin, bernada ketus.

Luhan mendelik,

"Jadi benar kau bersaudara dengan Sehun?" Luhan mengajukan pertanyaan dan tidak memperdulikan statement awal Jin yang bernada memojokkan.

"Tentu saja, Sehun adalah adikku." jawab Jin.

"Sudah kuduga."

Pembicaraan dan nada bicara kedua namja itu kini sangat berbeda dengan saat bersama sama dalam komunitas.

"Setahuku bagian dan targetmu adalah pria pria tua berduit... Tapi kenapa sekarang kau mengincar namja muda. Dan namja itu adalah adikku... Apa kau sudah memperoleh uang banyak darinya? Hah..." ucap Jin, mengintimidasi.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mendapatkan uang sepeserpun dari Sehun."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak sengaja terdampar dirumahmu... Dan mengenal adikmu." jelas Luhan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya... seharusnya kau bisa pergi. Aku sangat tahu bahwa kau pandai kabur, berlari dan sebagainya. Kau menyalahi kesepakatan Luhan... Sehun memegang tanganmu tadi, wajahnya sangat gembira. Itu berarti kalian sudah menjalin hubungan yang serius." Jin terus mengemukakan hipotesanya.

"Kau salah sangka Jin. Aku hanya berada ditempat dan waktu yang salah. Kau harus paham dengan posisiku." Luhan menjelaskan lagi. Sesekali matanya tertuju dilantai dua, takut Sehun muncul dan mendengarkan percakapannya.

"Aku tahu kau namja yang baik Luhan... Tapi tolong jangan jadikan Sehun sebagai target. Aku tidak ingin adikku itu kecewa...Aku tidak ingin Sehun jatuh cinta kepada orang yang hanya mengincar hartanya saja."

Luhan menggeleng mendengar kalimat dari Jin itu, serasa menusuknya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku tidak mengincar harta adikmu. Aku... Aku..." Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, dia sangat sedih. jin sudah salah paham padanya.

Jin perlahan mengubah ekspresinya. kemudian memegang bahu Luhan, menepuknya.

"Maafkan kata kataku yang tadi... Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku mengatakan itu karena aku tahu bahwa Sehun sudah jatuh cinta padamu..." "Ba.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu...?"

"Aku saudara Sehun, aku tentu saja tahu. Hanya melihat tingkahnya saja tadi. Aku bisa menebak, ternyata benar... Apa jawabanmu?"

"Ah.. Eh..."

"Jawab saja."

"Aku menolaknya."

Jin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan itu, dia mengamati sorot mata Luhan sesaat.

"Tapi sepertinya dalam hatimu berkata lain..." kata Jin.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti paham maksudku."

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, tangan Jin masih bertengger dibahunya. Dia sempat takut Sehun melihat itu dan salah paham.

Jin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan, intens.

"Kalau kau punya perasaan yang sama dengan adikku itu, jujurlah... Dan jangan kecewakan dia." gumam Jin, pelan.

"Sehun susah jatuh cinta. Dan sekali dia jatuh cinta, maka dia akan memperjuangkan cintanya. Apapun akan dia lakukan... Sampai hal nekat sekalipun... Itulah Sehun." Jin melanjutkan kalimatnya, seraya tersenyum tampan. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Luhan.

Luhan mematung.

"Kalian pasangan yang cocok."

Setelah kalimat terakhir itu, Sehun muncul, berjalan dengan tergesa gesa, yang otomatis menghentikan percakapan antara Luhan dan Jin.

"Uuff... Kunci mobilku terselip dibawah lemari..." kata Sehun, ngos ngosan. Namja itu memandang Jin dan Sehun bergantian.

"Baiklah, aku masuk kamar dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu Luhan..." ucap Jin, membungkuk pada Luhan, dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Sa..sama sama" balas Luhan, juga membungkuk. Mereka berdua berakting baru pertama kali berkenalan.

Jin tersenyum, menepuk singkat bahu Sehun, kemudian berlalu kedalam, masuk kedalam kamarnya sendiri.

Sepeninggal Jin, Sehun lekas menarik pelan tangan Luhan.

"Ayo... Kita sudah membuang banyak waktu..."

"Y... Ya.."

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Jungkook duduk manis didalam sebuah ruangan. Namja itu nampak tertunduk dengan mata sesekali melirik namja yang lain, yang bersamanya.

"Maaf kalau aku merepotkan hyung..." gumam Jungkook, pelan.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku." timpal namja yang lain, dia Taehyung.

Yaps, beberapa jam yang lalu, Jungkook mengejar Taehyung. Dan meminta untuk bisa ikut dengannya. Awalnya Taehyung menolak dan meminta Jungkook pulang kerumah, namun setelah melihat air mata Jungkook yang menetes, dia jadi tidak tega. Jadi disinilah mereka sekarang. Dikamar pribadi milik Taehyung, hanya berdua saja.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kau pulang. Kakakmu pasti khawatir." kata Taehyung, sambil mengambil kotak obat P3K dilemari.

"Hyung mengusirku, begitu." balas Jungkook.

"Tentu saja tidak. Jangan salah paham." kata Taehyung cepat. Tidak ingin Jungkook mengira dia menolak kehadirannya.

Namja itu mengoleskan obat antiseptik disebuah kapas, ingin mengobati lukanya sendiri, tapi Jungkook menginterupsinya.

"Biar aku yang obati hyung..." ucap Jungkook, lalu bergerak mendekati Taehyung. Dia mengambil alih obat obatan itu.

Taehyung membiarkan, Lukanya diobati oleh Jungkook. Sesekali dia meringis karena pedih.

"Maafkan kakakku. Gara gara dia mulut hyung berdarah." gumam Jungkook, pelan. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan roman wajahnya yang berubah merah. Wajahnya sangat dekat dengan wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung menimpali dengan senyuman, mata tidak lepas menatap mata Jungkook.

"Aish..ah... Sakit.."

"Tahan... Hyung seperti anak playgrup saja." kata Jungkook, tertawa kecil.

Dua anak sekolah yang masih muda itu saling tatap, tanpa berkedip. Suasana hening dan sepi menyelimuti mereka. Ada rasa dan sesuatu yang ingin terlontar, namun belum ada keberanian mengatakannya.

"Hm.. Aku juga minta maaf. Kalau bukan karena aku menciummu... Kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku..." sahut Taehyung, memecah kebisuan.

"Aku juga minta maaf hyung... Aku sempat memegang 'punya' hyung. Aku... Hm.. Aku..."

"Sudahlah... Yang penting..."

Percakapan indah dan syahdu antara Taehyung dan Jungkook terhenti, karena tiba tiba saja pintu menjeblak terbuka.

Braakk.

Seorang yeoja cantik muncul dibalik pintu, kemunculannya yang seperti jelangkung membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook memisahkan diri, dengan terpaksa.

"Ah oppa... Oppa apa kabar. Pesta nanti malam jadi kan?" cerocos yeoja itu, tidak sopan. Langsung masuk kamar dan tidak mengetuk pintu.

"Seulgi. Siapa yang membukakanmu pintu?" tanya Taehyung, kaget dan heran. Kerena ibunya tidur dikamar, sedangkan ayahnya masih dikantor.

"Pintu depan tidak terkunci. Jadi aku langsung masuk saja... Ah.." jawab yeoja yang bernama Seulgi itu. Kalimatnya terhenti karena melihat namja lain dikamar, Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum singkat dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pelan, memberikan sapaan ala Korea. Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook, tidak enak dengan kehadiran yeoja itu.

Seulgi tanpa sungkan langsung duduk disamping Taehyung, yang membuat Jungkook dan Taehyung berpisah, dia tengah tengah. Yeoja itu memegang tangan Taehyung dengan berani, meremasnya.

"Pesta nanti malam bagaimana oppa.." ucap Seulgi, bernada manja.

"Maaf, aku tidak jadi pergi." jawab Taehyung, singkat dan padat.

"Kenapa oppa?"

"Tidak kenapa kenapa. Hanya malas saja."

"Oppa ahhhh..."

Jungkook mendelik kesal mendengar nada namja dan desahan centil si yeoja. Sorot matanya menyiratkan ketidaksukaan, terlebih posisi yeoja itu yang intim dengan Taehyung.

Jungkook mengambil jus buah yang disediakan oleh Taehyung untuknya tadi. Dia meminumnya sedikit, kemudian dengan sengaja dia menumpahkahkan jus itu ke pangkuan Seulgi.

Byuur.

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja..." kata Jungkook, setelah melakukan aksinya dengan mulus.

"Arsh... Ah.. Kau... Rokku jadi kotor..." seru Seulgi, berdiri dan melancarkan kalimat makian.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Dirumah ini tidak ada baju ganti untuk yeoja. Pulanglah..." ucap Taehyung, tersenyum sedikit, sadar bahwa Jungkook sengaja menumpahkan jus ke bawahan Seulgi.

"Tapi oppa..."

"Pulanglah... Kau harus ganti pakaian."

Seulgi menghentakkan kakinya kesal, dia melirik Jungkook dengan pandangan marah. Kemudian tanpa berkata kata , yeoja itu keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Jungkook dan Taehyung berdua. Dia pulang.

Hening.

Taehyung tersenyum pada Taehyung, senyuman manis.

"Aku tahu... Kau pasti cemburukan..." kata Taehyung, menggoda Jungkook.

"Hy.. Hyung bilang apa. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau cemburu... Karena yeoja itu dekat denganku." jelas Taehyung, masih dengan tersenyum.

Wajah imut Jungkook memerah, dia malu dengan pernyataan Taehyung tersebut. Apa benar dia cemburu? Apa benar dia tidak suka kalau Taehyung didekati oleh orang lain?

Hening lagi.

"Kookie ah. Aku ingin tahu.. Apa benar kau menyukai Sehun sunbae?" tanya Taehyung, serius. Dia ingin memastikan, karena selama ini Jungkook tidak pernah mau bercerita.

Jungkook terdiam, tidak memberikan jawaban apa apa.

"Jujurlah... Dalami hatimu, apa kau betul betul menyukai Sehun sunbae... Atau kau hanya sekedar kagum dengannya, hanya sebatas itu."

"Ap.. Apa maksud hyung..."

"Maksudku bisa saja perasaan yang kau rasakan itu bukan cinta. Namun hanya kagum saja. Seperti penggemar Kpop kepada idola dan biasnya. Kau bukan mencintainya..." terang Taehyung.

Jungkook lagi lagi tidak bisa memberikan jawabannya. Namja muda itu berpikir dan mencerna kalimat Taehyung. Apa benar dia hanya sekedar kagum saja? Sekedar fans.

Dan yang lebih mengusiknya adalah rasa cemburu pada orang yang mendekati Taehyung. Ya, dia harus jujur bahwa dia cemburu. Adegan ciuman yang hampir mengarah pada seks menjadi bukti bahwa dia mempunyai perasaan pada Taehyung. Dia menikmati ciuman itu. Ciuman yang membuat jiwa polosnya hilang.

"Hei... Kau melamun..." Taehyung mengagetkan Jungkook, dia menggoyangkan telapak tangannya didepan wajah imut Jungkook.

"Ah tidak..." Jungkook tersadar. Lalu menggaruk kepalanya, kaku.

Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya, sembari mendesah. Dia menatap jam dinding dikamarnya. Dan berbalik memandang Jungkook.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu... Tapi, kakakmu pasti khawatir denganmu. Kau harus pulang." gumam Taehyung, sangat menyesalkan keputusan Jungkook yang meninggalkan rumah, dan pergi bersamanya.

Jungkook tidak menimpali kata kata Taehyung, dia menunduk, menggesekkan kakinya ke lantai.

"Kakakmu sangat menyayangimu. Aku bisa merasakan itu. Coba kau ingat lagi pengorbanannya. Kau pernah bercerita bahwa kalian hanya tinggal berdua saja... Kakakmu sudah berbuat banyak untukmu. Dan aku tidak ingin hubungan saudara kalian putus hanya karena aku. Aku akan sangat bersalah..." lanjut Taehyung, mendesah.

"Bukan hanya karena kakakku memukul hyung... Tapi dia juga sudah meninggalkanku. Hyungku itu sudah tidak peduli denganku..." Jungkook akhirnya bersuara. Matanya berkaca kaca.

Taehyung tersenyum, lalu duduk disamping Jungkook, dia memegang lembut tangan adik kelasnya itu.

"Kakakmu tentu saja menyayangimu... Dia pulang, melihat kita berciuman, lalu dia memukulku, itu karena dia khawatir denganmu. Dia tidak ingin kau kenapa kenapa. Kau adiknya satu satunya... Kau pasti mengertikan." Taehyung memberikan pengertian pada Jungkook. Agar namja itu mau kembali kerumah.

Jungkook menundukkan wajahnya, dia membiarkan tangannya dipegang Taehyung. Dia bersyukur mempunyai kakak kelas sebaik Taehyung. Selama ini Taehyung lah yang menjadi temannya, sementara teman temannya yang lain disekolah sudah punya geng sendiri sendiri. Yang diisi oleh siswa dan siswi kaya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang... Kau mau kan?"

"Baiklah hyung. Aku akan pulang." akhirnya Jungkook setuju untuk kembali kerumahnya.

Taehyung tersenyum lega mendengar kalimat Jungkook. Dia senang hati akan mengantar namja itu pulang, namun hanya sampai pinggir jalan saja. Dia tidak ingin kehadirannya disana memperkeruh lagi suasana. Dia menginginkan hubungan kakak dan adik antara Luhan dan Jungkook kembali harmonis.

"Tapi sebelum kau pulang, aku ingin kau tahu sesuatu..." kata Taehyung, wajahnya mendadak serius.

"Apa itu hyung?"

"Bahwa selain kakakmu itu, ada seseorang lagi yang begitu menyayangimu. Bahkan lebih dari kata sayang. Dia menyayangi sekaligus mencintaimu." Taehyung bertutur syahdu.

"Siapa?" Jungkook ingin tahu, dengan wajah polos.

"Dia sangat dekat denganmu sekarang."

"Siapa hyung."

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia merutuki Jungkook yang tidak sensitif. Padahal jawabannya sudah sangat jelas.

"Siapa hyung?" ulang Jungkook,

"Ah, lupakanlah... Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Taehyung mendesah kasar, lalu memegang lengan Jungkook. Dia akan membahas hal itu lain kali saja, saat Jungkook tidak polos lagi.

Dan akhirnya, dua namja tersebut keluar kamar, beriringan dan bersama sama. Jungkook menyimpan sejuta tanya dalam benaknya, dia masih tidak mengerti dengan ucapan kakak kelasnya itu.

Ah, waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun mengendarai mobil mewahnya dengan laju sedang. Disampingnya, Luhan duduk manis. Mereka berdua membelah jalan kota Seoul yang tidak pernah sepi. Tujuan mereka tentu saja adalah mencari adik Luhan yang kabur.

Luhan sesekali mendesah disamping Sehun, matanya tidak luput dari pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati, mencari sosok Jungkook. Namun konsentrasinya bercabang, dia teringat kata kata dari Jin.

"Hei, kau tidak melamunkan?" Sehun berkata, ketika memperhatikan Luhan disampingnya.

"Ah, ti.. Tidak." Luhan membalikkan wajah dan tersenyum, senyuman yang kaku.

Sehun balas tersenyum.

"Bukan karena aku kan... Aku minta maaf, lupakan saja kalimat cintaku tadi. Aku tahu itu terlalu cepat... Sekarang aku ingin kita berteman... Teman yang selalu bersama." ucap Sehun, menekankan kata 'bersama' dengan jelas. Bersama alias tidak terpisahkan.

Luhan tidak menimpali apa apa. Namja itu hanya memasang senyum yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh ah, aku lupa.. Siapa nama adikmu itu?" tanya Sehun, sekaligus mengganti topik.

"Namanya Jungkook." jawab Luhan.

"Oh, jadi... Namja yang kau bicarakan dikamarku itu adalah adikmu?"

"Ya, dia adikku. Aku baru tahu kalau kalian satu sekolah." Luhan menghela nafasnya.

Sehun terus menyetir mobil, namun dengan mata yang tiap beberapa detik memandang Luhan.

"Apa adikmu itu tidak punya ponsel?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Dia tidak punya."

"Sayang sekali... Kalau teman dekat? Yang sering kerumahmu."

"Aku kurang memperhatikan."

"Kita tidak punya petunjuk kalau begitu. Pencarian kita sama sekali buta." gumam Sehun.

"Ya, kau benar Sehun. Kita tidak punya petunjuk." Luhan senada dengan kata kata Sehun. Dia berpikir lagi.

Dan

Tunggu.

"Ah, kita kerumahku Sehun ah."

"Kerumahmu?"

"Ya, kerumahku. Sekarang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Sehun memutar mobilnya, sesuai instruksi dari Luhan. Karena arah rumah Luhan berbeda dengan arah mereka sekarang. Dengan cepat mobil milik Sehun melaju dengan kencang.

o

o

o

o

Sehun dan Luhan tiba beberapa menit kemudian di rumah Luhan. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh. Seperti biasa, perlu berjalan kaki beberapa meter agar sampai ke kediaman Luhan.

"Masuklah... Tunggu aku disini, aku akan segera kembali." kata Luhan pada Sehun. Dia menunjuk kursi kayu satu satunya disana, menyuruh Sehun duduk.

"Baiklah." timpal Sehun, tersenyum cerah.

Luhan tanpa buang waktu langsung menuju kamar Jungkook. Namja itu berjalan dengan tergesa gesa.

Kamar Jungkook kosong, si empunya kamar belum pulang.

Luhan mendesah, padahal dia berharap adiknya itu sudah pulang dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman.

Dia cepat menuju laci meja belajar Jungkook. Meja reot yang seharusnya diganti dengan baru. Namja itu mengambil dan mengeluarkan buku kecil dari laci.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya... Eh.. Tae.. Taecyeon, ahh.. Bukan... Taehyung. Ya... Namanya Taehyung..." Luhan menggumam, berusaha mengingat nama namja yang berciuman dengan adiknya. Nama itu didengarnya tidak sengaja sesaat setelah insiden pemukulan yang dilakukannya.

Luhan membuka cepat buku kecil itu, untuk mencari alamat rumah Taehyung. Dia sangat tahu bahwa Jungkook sering mencatat alamat, maupun nomor telefon orang terdekatnya.

"Ah, dapat... Syukurlah." girang Luhan, setelah menemukan nama Taehyung dan alamat namja itu dibuku. Sayangnya tidak ada nomor ponsel tertulis, tapi itu bukan masalah.

Luhan ingin merobek kertas yang ada alamatnya itu, namun niatnya dihentikan oleh penampakan sesuatu yang menyembul dari salah satu sisi buku.

Sebuah foto. Lagi lagi sebuah foto.

Jantung Luhan berdegup lagi, dia merasakan firasat lain. Dia menarik foto itu, untuk memperjelas gambarnya.

Dan

Luhan merosot, foto itu adalah foto Sehun, lagi. Foto kedua yang ditemukannya. Kali ini dengan pose beda. Di foto itu terlihat Sehun sedang didalam kelas, memakai headset ditelinganya, tersenyum. Sangat tampan.

"Kenapa harus Sehun..."

Luhan membalik foto itu, dan kali ini semua prasangka dan ketakutannya terjawab sudah. Dia membaca tulisan tangan Jungkook disana :

'Namanya Oh Sehun. Siswa tahun ketiga. Seniorku yang tampan. Ahh, aku tidak tahu rasa apa ini. Tapi, Aku suka padanya. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku.'

Setelah membaca pengakuan Jungkook itu, air mata Luhan menetes, tetesannya membasahi foto Sehun. Hatinya perih dan sakit. Dia semakin merosot, terkulai lemas, terisak isak.

"Kenapa... Kenapa... Kenapa..." isakan Luhan semakin keras.

Lalu tiba tiba, Sehun muncul dikamar Jungkook. Namja itu penasaran karena Luhan belum juga muncul menemuinya di ruang depan.

"Luhan, kau kenapa lama se... Ah, kau menangis? Ada apa... Kau kenapa?" Sehun lekas mendekati Luhan, memeriksa keadaan namja itu.

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia kaget dan cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Kau kenapa. Kenapa menangis... Dan ini... Bukannya ini fotoku? Ini fotoku kan..." Sehun tidak sengaja melihat fotonya ditangan Luhan, foto yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Kau pulang saja Sehun... Aku.. Aku.. akan mencari adikku sendiri." gagap Luhan, suaranya hampir hilang. Serak.

"Tapi kenapa.. Kenapa.." Sehun semakin tidak mengerti. Pertanyaan mengenai fotonya belum dijawab dan Luhan malah menyuruhnya pulang.

"Tolong pulahlah..."

"Kenapa, jelaskan padaku... Jelaskan..."

"Aku... Aku.. Aku tidak ingin Jungkook melihatku bersamamu. Tolong pulang... Sekarang.." Luhan jadi emosional. Isakannya tambah keras.

"Apa alasannya... Apa.." Sehun memaksa.

Air mata Luhan semakin deras saja, dia mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Karena adikku menyukaimu... Dan masalah lainnya, aku... Aku juga mencintaimu." jujur Luhan, dia tidak akan menutupi lagi.

Deg.

"Ka.. Kau.. Kau juga mencintaiku...?" Sehun memperjelas pendengarannya. Hatinya menghangat mendengar pengakuan Luhan.

"Benarkah demikian... Kau juga mencintaiku. Katakan lagi... Katakan.." ucap Sehun cepat, lalu meraih wajah Luhan, menghapus air mata di pipi namja itu. Lembut dan penuh perasaan.

Wajah Sehun dan Luhan face to face, intim. Deru nafas mereka saling bertemu.

Dan Tiba tiba...

"Hyung..."

Deg.

Jungkook muncul dibalik pintu, dan melihat secara langsung Luhan dan Sehun di kamarnya. Namja itu mematung, matanya kosong.

Oh God.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 7 selesai. Udah lumayan panjangkan?

Chapter ini khusus untuk pembaca yang tidak pernah lelah dan bosan memberikan Reviewnya, review yang menunjukkan bahwa ff ini masih ditunggu... Terima kasih semua. Walau aku yakin pasti ada juga pembaca yang tidak nyaman dgn adegan di ff ini, maaf ya.

Aku sebenarnya ingin memunculkan banyak cast yeoja (dari girls band) tapi, takut kena bash.. Hehehe... Berkaca pada pengalaman ff yang lalu lalu. Dan scene Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya lewat saja, hehee.. Maklum mereka bukan main cast di ff ini, mudah mudahan pembaca mengerti.

Reviewnya masih dinantikan, aku update chap ini lebih awal dari jam biasa... Semoga masih disukai.

Salam Love

Han Kang Woo 


	8. Chapter 8

Ch8

SNATCHER LOVE STORY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

Deg.

Luhan dan Sehun menolehkan wajahnya, mereka baru sadar dengan kehadiran Jungkook setelah namja itu lama disisi pintu.

"Jungkook..." Luhan memandang kaget.

"Oh..."

Dengan cepat cepat Luhan menghapus air matanya sendiri yang masih tersisa. Dia berdiri dan menghamburkan dirinya, memeluk Jungkook.

"Syukurlah... Kau pulang. Aku sangat khawatir denganmu." seru Luhan, air matanya menetes lagi, namun kali ini tetes kebahagiaan.

Jungkook dilain pihak terdiam, tapi membiarkan tubuhnya dipeluk oleh Luhan. Matanya tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan mata milik Sehun. Ekspresinya kosong.

Deg.

Tatapan mata itu lumayan lama, dan kemudian Jungkook lah yang kalah, dia beralih menatap kearah lain.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu Jungkook ah..." kata Luhan, mengungkapkan rasa senang atas kembalinya Jungkook.

"Aku juga merindukan hyung..." balas Jungkook. Akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Tangannya bergerak lambat dan mengusap punggung Luhan, dia membalas pelukan kakaknya itu.

Pelukan kasih sayang antar saudara itu berlangsung lama, baik Luhan maupun Jungkook tidak ada yang berinisiatif melepaskan pelukan. Malah pelukan itu semakin erat saja.

"Ah, kalau begitu aku keluar dulu... Aku menunggu diluar." kata Sehun tiba tiba, namja tampan itu ingin memberikan waktu kepada Luhan dan Jungkook. Dia tersenyum dan berlalu keluar.

Luhan juga tersenyum pada Sehun, karena posisi wajahnya yang kini mengarah kepintu. Dia memberikan pandangan minta maaf pada Sehun, sekaligus rasa senang karena Sehun memberikannya waktu.

Jadi tinggallah hanya Luhan dan Jungkook di kamar itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelukan itu terlepas juga,

"Kau tidak apa apakan... Apa kau terluka, tubuhmu tidak ada yang sakit..." Luhan mencerca dengan pertanyaan bernada khawatir. Dia memandangi penampakan Jungkook dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku tidak apa apa hyung." timpal Jungkook, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, gigi kelincinya terlihat jelas.

"Tapi kau..."

"Aku baik baik saja hyung... Sangat baik."

Luhan mendesah lega, dia memegang kedua pipi Jungkook dan turun ke bahu adiknya itu. Masih memeriksa keadaan adiknya dengan intens.

Jungkook masih tersenyum, tapi senyumannya perlahan hilang ketika melihat foto Sehun yang ada ditangan Luhan. Dia mengingat lagi mengenai kehadiran Sehun sekarang, dirumah mereka.

"Ah... Ak.. Aku bisa menjelaskan ini..." kata Luhan cepat, saat melihat mata adiknya itu mengamati foto ditangannya.

Jungkook sudah tidak tersenyum lagi, dan menggantinya dengan wajah datar dan sulit ditebak.

Luhan menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Dia melakukan meditasi agar suaranya bisa rileks dan terdengar normal.

"Nam.. Namja yang tadi adalah Sehun. Ya, dia teman sekolahmu. Aku baru saja mengetahuinya. Dan... Dan aku mengenalnya dengan tidak sengaja. Hingga akhirnya dia datang kesini... Dia menawariku untuk membantu mencarimu, karena dia mempunyai kendaraan... Jadi... Ah, aku menyanggupinya. Dan..." Luhan menjeda kalimatnya, mencoba memilih kata yang tepat, dia gagap seketika.

"Dan aku tidak sengaja menemukan foto ini... Tadi... Aku.. Aku mencari alamat temanmu yang bernama Taehyung, karena aku yakin kau pasti dirumahnya... Aku menebak saja... Dan sekarang... Kau pulang dengan selamat... Aku sangat senang... Bahagia." Luhan mengakhiri penuturannya, dia sama sekali tidak berbakat berpidato.

Taehyung mendengarkan semua penjelasan Luhan dalam diam, sesekali dia menghela nafas halus.

"Hyung... Aku... Aku..."

"Aku merestuimu Jungkook ah, siapapun yang kau sukai, aku akan senang. Asal kau bisa bahagia. Hyung mu ini setuju." gumam Luhan, matanya berkaca kaca, dia ingin menangis lagi, namun sekuat tenaga ditahannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat tadi, hanya kebetulan saja. Sehun hanya menghapus air mataku... Itu saja."

Namja keturunan china itu memberikan foto Sehun kepada Jungkook, dengan menggunakan kedua tangan. Dia sekaligus menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

"Hyung..."

Jungkook ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi gagal. Karena Luhan kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Aku hanya menginginkan kebahagiaanmu Jungkook ah. Bukan yang lain." gumam Luhan, sangat pelan, seperti bisikan. Pelukannya semakin dipererat.

Kata kata yang ingin terlontar dari bibir Jungkook perlahan menguap, kata kata itu hanya bisa tersimpan dalam hati Jungkook saja saat ini. Dia kembali membalas pelukan kakaknya.

Tapi harus diketahui bahwa Jungkook menyimpan banyak kegalauan dalam hatinya, galau dan bimbang dengan porsi sama.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun berdiri disamping pintu depan rumah Luhan. Namja itu menunggu disana dengan perasaan berkecamuk, banyak tanya yang ingin dikemukakannya pada Luhan, tapi semua itu butuh proses dan waktu yang tepat.

Dia memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana, dengan pandangan menerawang jauh kedepan. Dan tiba tiba, tampak penampakan sosok namja didepannya, jaraknya kurang lebih 18 meter. Dia mengenali namja itu sebagai adik kelasnya disekolah.

Sehun memperjelas penglihatannya,

"Hei... Kau... Disana..." seru Sehun, berteriak pada namja itu.

Si namja nampak kaget, dia berdiri disalah satu pohon diseberang jalan. Matanya tertuju pada Sehun.

"Ya kau... Kemarilah..." kata Sehun lagi.

Si namja dengan takut takut berjalan kearah Sehun, walau awalnya dia tidak ingin kesana.

"Hei, kita satu sekolah bukan?"tanya Sehun, ramah. Setelah namja itu datang padanya.

"Y.. Ya sunbae." jawab namja itu, yang ternyata adalah Taehyung.

Sejak tadi Taehyung berdiri diseberang jalan, dia tidak langsung pulang setelah mengantarkan Jungkook. Namja itu ingin memastikan bahwa Jungkook benar benar masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sehun menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung,

"Hm.. Aku biasa melihatmu disekolah, kau sering bersama adik Luhan yang ada didalam..." ucap Sehun lagi, mengingat ingat wajah Taehyung.

"Iya hyung. Aku juga sangat mengenali sunbae. Sunbae pernah menjadi salah satu panitia orientasi siswa baru." kata Taehyung, tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan singkat.

Sehun balas tersenyum, dia menoleh kedalam rumah Luhan, dua adik kakak disana belum juga keluar.

"Hm.. Apa kau yang mengantarkan adik Luhan pulang?" tanya Sehun, menebak.

"Y.. Ya sunbae. Aku yang mengantarkannya pulang." jawab Taehyung, sedikit gugup.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak masuk, dan hanya berdiri disana."

"Hmm.. Itu.. Eh..." Taehyung tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Baiklah, aku tidak berhak mencampuri urusanmu." sahut Sehun, menepuk lagi bahu Taehyung. Senyuman masih tersungging diwajah tampannya.

Taehyung juga tersenyum, sesekali pandangannya mengarah pada pintu rumah Luhan dan Jungkook. Dia takut dan tidak ingin kehadirannya diketahui oleh Luhan. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin menambah masalah.

Hening sejenak,

"Ah, aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu." kata Sehun, memecah kebisuan.

"Apa itu sunbae."

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Sehun menanyakan pertanyaan yang sensitif dan pribadi pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terdiam sejenak, lalu kemudian menjawab,

"Ya sunbae. Aku pernah jatuh cinta." jawab Taehyung, jujur.

"Kapan?"

"Maksud sunbae?"

"Maksudku kapan kau jatuh cinta, apa sudah lama... Atau.. Sekarang ini.. Hm..." Sehun memperjelas pertanyaannya, dengan tetap memasang wajah ramah. Khas kakak kelas yang baik hati dan rajin menabung.

"Sekarang." Taehyung memberikan jawabannya dengan cepat, tanpa sadar. Setelah itu dia menutup mulutnya sendiri, entah mengapa dia merasa ketularan kepolosan Jungkook.

Sehun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Taehyung itu,

"Kau sudah menyatakannya?"

"Be.. Belum sunbae."

"Kenapa?"

"..." Taehyung tidak bisa menjawab.

Sehun menarik nafas, dan memandang Taehyung, terfokus pada mata namja itu. Dia akan memberikan wejangan versinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau jatuh cinta. Dan merasa cintamu itu sudah sangat kuat, maka perjuangkan cinta itu... Nyatakanlah sesegera mungkin, sebelum semuanya terlambat." sahut Sehun, lantang dan mantap. Kalimatnya sesuai dengan pengalamannya sendiri, dia tidak bicara teori dan omong kosong.

"Tap... Tapi bagaimana kalau orang itu menolak?" tanya Taehyung, mendadak antusias. Wajahnya serius.

"Kau belum mencobanya dan sudah mengatakan ditolak... Itu namanya pesimis. Nyatakan cintamu... Dan jika memang seandainya dia menolakmu, jangan putus asa.. Coba lagi. Dengan terlebih dahulu membaca bahasa tubuhnya, dan meyakinkan diri bahwa dia juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu." jawab Sehun, wajah Luhan terbayang bayang saat mengucapkan kata katanya.

"Dan seandainya dia mencintai orang lain. Bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin memaksakan cinta padanya kan..." Taehyung bertanya lagi.

Sehun tidak langsung memberikan jawabannya, dia menatap lagi mata Taehyung, dia berpikir, untuk memberikan jawaban yang terbaik.

"Tunjukkan bahwa kau benar benar mencintainya dengan tulus. Tunjukkan bahwa kau pantas dicintai. Jangan menyerah hanya karena dia mencintai orang lain... Siapa tahu saja dia tidak betul betul mencintai orang itu. Itu mungkin saja." jelas Sehun.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana?"

"Nyatakan cintamu, tembak dia. Masalah dia menerima cintamu adalah urusan belakangan, yang pasti dia harus tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." jawab Sehun, singkat dan padat. Dia seperti guru cinta sekarang.

"Terima kasih sunbae. Saran sunbae akan kucoba." sahut Taehyung, sumringah. Dia seakan mendapatkan energi baru.

"Yap, itu namanya namja sejati." Sehun mengakhiri wejangannya, dan menepuk lagi bahu Taehyung.

Dua namja tampan satu sekolah itu tertawa bersama. Mereka berdua yang selama disekolah tidak pernah bertegur sapa, kini seperti dua sahabat yang telah lama akrab.

Setiap kejadian tentunya membawa hikmah tersendiri.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan dan Jungkook sudah hampir sejam bersama sama, seakan mereka berdua sudah lama sekali terpisah. Terutama Luhan, namja itu sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jungkook.

"Ah, lebih baik kau mandi dan ganti baju. Aku akan membelikanmu makanan. Kau pasti lapar." kata Luhan, sambil tersenyum teduh, dia memegang pinggiran baju seragam sekolah adiknya itu.

"Terima kasih hyung. Tapi aku tidak lapar." tolak Jungkook, halus.

"Aku masih punya uang. Tenang saja." timpal Luhan cepat, menepuk pelan sakunya. Takut Jungkook menolak karena mengira dirinya tidak punya uang. Tentu saja dia punya, uang pinjaman dari Kyungsoo.

"Bukan hyung. Tapi aku sudah makan dirumah Taehyung hyung. Aku sudah kenyang." sahut Jungkook, menjelaskan.

"Betul kau tidak lapar?" Luhan ingin memastikan.

"Benar hyung."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi sekarang kau harus mandi dan ganti baju, setelah itu istirahat. Malam nanti aku akan membawamu makan diluar. Bersama sama."

Jungkook mengangguk setuju. Luhan tersenyum senang dengan anggukan adiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku kedepan dulu.. Aku ingin menemui..." Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya, tidak sanggup mengucapkan nama 'Sehun' didepan Jungkook.

"Ya hyung." Jungkook mengangguk lagi, mengerti.

Luhan menghela nafas berat, dia menuju pintu, namun sejenak terdiam, namja itu balik dan kembali memeluk Jungkook.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku menyayangimu." gumam Luhan, lirih.

Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah keluar dari kamar Jungkook.

Hening.

"Hyung..." Jungkook berbisik, ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suaranya tercekat.

Kegalauan dan dilema itu muncul lagi.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Luhan melangkah pelan dan gontai menuju ruang depan. Dia mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lelah. Namja itu kembali menemui Sehun yang sejak lama menunggunya keluar.

Luhan tiba diruang depan, dia menunduk dan tidak menatap wajah Sehun, dia tentu saja malu. Karena beberapa saat yang lalu dia mengungkapkan perasaannya, yang otomatis membalas cinta dari Sehun.

"Luhan ah..." Sehun menyambut Luhan dengan wajah gembira. Namja itu sekarang sendiri, karena beberapa menit yang lalu Taehyung sudah pulang, dia tidak bisa mencegah namja itu pulang cepat.

"Luhan ah, mana adikmu...?" tanya Sehun,

"Di.. Dia dikamarnya." jawab Luhan, masih belum memandang wajah Sehun.

Sehun mendesah, kemudian mendekati Luhan, dia meraih dagu namja imut itu, mendongakkannya pelan.

"Kenapa kau menundukkan wajahmu... Apa wajahku sudah tidak tampan lagi, sehingga tidak ingin melihatku..." Sehun berkelakar, supaya Luhan bisa normal dan tersenyum lagi.

Luhan tidak tersenyum atau tertawa mendengar candaan Sehun itu, wajahnya malah serius. Sangat serius.

"Sehun ah, aku... Aku ingin meminta sesuatu padamu." pinta Luhan, suaranya sangat pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Apa itu, katakan saja." timpal Sehun, walau dia sudah tahu apa yang diinginkan oleh namja itu.

Luhan menarik nafas dalam, agak berat. Kemudian menarik pelan tangan Sehun, membawanya ke sudut ruangan, dekat pintu depan.

Mereka kini berhadap hadapan, Luhan sudah berani memandang wajah tampan Sehun.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menuruti apa kemauanku... Berjanjilah..." bisik Luhan, sangat pelan. Dia tidak ingin suaranya terdengar oleh Jungkook.

"Tidak, sebelum kau memperjelasnya." kata Sehun, menolak untuk berjanji, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa permintaan Luhan akan merugikannya.

"Tolonglah Sehun ah, berjanji..."

"Katakan dulu."

Luhan menarik nafas lagi, dia sekilas menoleh kearah kamar Jungkook, untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya itu tidak keluar kamar.

"Tolong terima cinta adikku, Jungkook... Dia.. Dia mencintaimu. Aku mohon..." pinta Luhan, suaranya bergetar, kalimatnya tersendat sendat.

Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menerima cinta Jungkook.

Sehun tidak kaget dengan permintaan Luhan itu, karena dia sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. dia dengan cepat memegang bahu Luhan.

"Tidak, maaf.. Aku tidak mungkin menerima cinta adikmu. Sangat tidak mungkin." Sehun menolak halus permintaan orang yang dicintainya itu. Tebakannya benar, Luhan pasti akan meminta hal itu.

"Tolonglah Sehun ah, demi aku... Demi..."

"Tidak... Aku hanya mencintaimu Luhan. Bukan yang lain. Kau tidak bisa memaksaku." tegas Sehun, dia memotong kalimat Luhan.

"Jangan keras keras, aku takut kalau... Hm..ff..." kalimat Luhan tidak sampai, karena secara mendadak mulutnya disumpal dengan menggunakan bibir.

Ya, Sehun melayangkan ciumannya, cepat dan tepat sasaran.

Luhan terkunci, dia ingin melepaskan ciuman itu, namun Sehun memegang tengkuknya, yang membuat ciuman itu semakin dalam.

"Hm..fftt..hmm.."

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya itu setelah nafas mereka berdua tersengal sengal.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu seorang Luhan ah. Hanya kau..." kata Sehun, bibirnya basah seksi. Dia memegang pipi Luhan, membuat wajah mereka berhadapan dengan jarak sangat dekat.

Luhan mematung, wajahnya memerah hebat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Tap.. Tapi... Ba.. Bagaimana dengan adikku. Aku ingin dia bahagia... Aku.. Aku.." Luhan terisak isak, matanya berkaca kaca. Dia rela melepaskan semuanya demi kebahagiaan Jungkook.

"Dengar.. Dengar ini Luhan ah, aku bahkan tidak pernah berbicara dengan adikmu itu. Kami hanya satu sekolah, hanya itu. Kau sangat memikirkan perasaannya, tapi apakah kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku...? Kau merelakanku dengan orang lain, sedangkan kau sendiri juga mencintaiku..." terang Sehun, mendadak dewasa dengan semua ucapannya.

Luhan diam, tubuhnya semakin bergetar.

"Pengakuan bahwa kau juga mencintaiku, membuatku seperti hidup lagi. Aku merasa mendapatkan nyawa kedua. Kata kata itulah yang kunantikan... Apa kau ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaanku dan menghilangkan nyawa keduaku..." lanjut Sehun. Nadanya mengiba. Ingin Luhan mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"Tapi.. Adikku... Jungkook... Dia... Hiks..." Luhan menangis, air matanya berlinang deras, tangisan itu dibarengi dengan isakan. Dia sangat mencintai Sehun, sangat. Namun keadaan memaksanya untuk merelakan cintanya itu.

Sehun berusaha menghentikan tangisan Luhan, dia lekas mendekap namja imut itu, merebahkan kedadanya, agar Luhan tenang kembali.

Semua semakin rumit sekarang, sangat rumit. Sehun pun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia mencoba memahami posisi Luhan sebagai seorang kakak, kakak yang menginginkan kebahagiaan adiknya. Tapi dilain pihak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan. Perasaannya sudah terbalaskan.

Isakan dan tangisan Luhan semakin keras, namja itu tidak bisa menahannya.

Dan tiba tiba...

"Jangan menangis hyung..."

Sebuah suara terdengar tiba tiba, suara itu berasal dari arah kamar Jungkook. Ya, itu suara Jungkook. Namja itu muncul, dengan berjalan pelan. Dia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, sama sekali belum mandi.

Luhan dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan, Luhan lekas mengelap air matanya, dengan tergesa gesa, matanya sembab. Dia dengan gerakan super langsung melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun.

"Jungkook ah... Ken.. Kenapa keluar.. Kau seharusnya istirahat. Ka.."

"Hyung..."

"Masuklah kedalam kamar, Se.. Sehun nanti akan masuk ke..."

"Hyung dengar dulu... Aku mau bicara." nada suara Jungkook naik beberapa oktaf, lantang.

Hening.

Luhan tidak bicara lagi, hanya segukannya yang terdengar samar. Sehun juga demikian, namja putih itu hanya memandang Jungkook tanpa mengeluarkan kata apa apa. Mereka berdua diam.

Jungkook melangkah lagi, beberapa langkah. Jaraknya kini hanya beberapa meter dari Luhan dan Sehun. Namja muda itu memasang wajah serius,

"Aku ingin hyung berdua tahu... Bahwa... Bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Sehun hyung." ungkap Jungkook.

Dia akhirnya bisa mengatakan kalimat yang sejak dikamar ingin dikatakannya.

Deg.

Luhan ingin mengatakan sesuatu setelah mendengar pengakuan adiknya itu, tapi dia diinterupsi oleh tangan Jungkook yang naik.

"Ijinkan aku menyelesaikan kalimatku hyung..." kata Jungkook lagi, seperti namja dewasa.

Luhan mengangguk pelan, ada rasa hangat didadanya setelah mendengar kalimat 'aku sama sekali tidak mencintai Sehun hyung'.

"Aku memang mencintai teman sekolahku... Tapi bukan Sehun hyung..." lanjut Jungkook, dia menjeda singkat kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas. Dia akan berkata jujur sekarang, didepan Luhan dan Sehun.

Hening.

"Aku mencintai namja lain, teman sekolahku. Namja yang selama ini memberikan perhatian padaku, membantuku. Namja baik hati dan sabar. Namja itu adalah..."

Hening lagi,

"Taehyung hyung."

Deg.

Kejujuran hati itu akhirnya terungkap juga.

"Oh, itu aku.. Ops.."

Suara seorang namja mendadak terdengar dari arah luar. Yang membuat Jungkook, Luhan dan Sehun menoleh bersamaan, kearah sumber suara.

"Ma..maaf, maafkan aku..." suara itu muncul lagi, dan kali ini dibarengi dengan munculnya si empunya suara. Dia adalah Taehyung. Rupanya namja itu tidak pulang, melainkan putar arah dan kembali kesamping rumah Luhan dan Jungkook. Dia penasaran dengan kehadiran Sehun dirumah itu. Takut dengan adanya pendeklarasian hubungan Sehun dan Jungkook, SeKook.

Taehyung membungkuk beberapa kali, kali ini tidak seperti bungkukan ala Korea, tapi ala Jepang. Minta maaf karena menguping.

"Hyung..." Jungkook berseru, nyaris berteriak, wajahnya mendadak memerah hebat, jelas saja karena pengakuannya tadi tentunya didengar oleh kakak kelasnya itu.

"Kookie ah, benarkah apa yang kau katakan barusan? Kau tidak becanda kan?" Taehyung ingin memastikan pengakuan tidak terduga Jungkook itu.

Jungkook mencoba menormalkan dirinya, dia menarik nafas dalam, menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Iy.. Iya hyung. Aku mencintai hyung. Maafkan aku baru bisa jujur sekarang." Jungkook meremas tangannya, dia gugup. Akhirnya bisa jujur dengan perasaannya, Taehyung lah yang dicintainya, bukan Sehun. Dia membenarkan bahwa rasa sukanya pada Sehun hanya sekedar kagum saja, tidak lebih.

"Ah, kenapa kau mendahuluiku. Seharusnya aku yang pertama menembakmu..." sahut Taehyung, sedikit bercanda. Dia sangat senang dan bahagia dengan pengakuan Jungkook. Karena memang dari dulu, dia sudah menyimpan rasa kepada adik kelasnya itu. Namun dia tidak pernah mengungkapkannya.

"Ja.. Jadi hyung juga menyukaiku...?" pekik Jungkook, mirip yeoja yang mendapatkan tiket gratis ke Las Vegas bersama mantan pacar.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyukai dan mencintaimu." jawab Taehyung. Mantap dan jelas.

Serasa ada bunga bunga, malaikat bersayap dan bintang bintang disekeliling mereka, visualisasi yang lebay memang, tapi hal itulah yang menjadi penggambaran suasana bahagia dan suka cita yang tercipta.

Jungkook memberikan senyuman terbaiknya, dia ingin langsung menghambur dan memeluk Taehyung, tapi dia menghentikan niatnya, hampir lupa dengan satu hal yang penting.

"Untuk hyung berdua..." Jungkook mendekati Luhan dan Sehun, dimana kedua namja itu sejak tadi diam, melongo dan tidak mengucapkan apa apa. Mereka hanya sebagai penonton.

Jungkook meraih tangan kanan Luhan, dan juga meraih tangan milik Sehun, dia memegang kedua tangan itu dengan erat, sangat erat.

Hening, Luhan dan Sehun membiarkan tangan mereka dipegang.

Dan tanpa berlama lama lagi, Jungkook menyatukan kedua tangan itu, menyatukan dengan rapat.

"Hyung berdua akan bersatu... Hyung saling mencintai. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan hyung berdua." gumam Jungkook, seraya tersenyum kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

Jungkook memang sudah mendengar sendiri pengakuan kakaknya itu, dia sudah berdiri lama dibalik pintu, dan mendengar semua percakapan antara kakaknya dan Sehun. Juga percakapan yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, semua sudah didengarnya. Luhan sudah menderita dan berkorban banyak untuknya.

"Jung.. Jungkook ah..." Luhan mencoba mengucapkan sepatah kata, tapi suaranya tercekat ditenggorokan. Dia sangat bahagia dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia mencoba menahan air matanya yang ingin lolos lagi.

"Terima kasih." Sehun yang bersuara, dia memberikan senyuman pada Jungkook. Hatinya lega, dinding pemisah antara dia dan Luhan sudah runtuh.

"Sama sama hyung." jawab Jungkook, lalu melirik Taehyung. Wajahnya merah lagi.

Mata Taehyung berkaca kaca, dia sangat terharu dengan semua pemandangan yang dilihatnya, moment bahagia dan kata kata cinta. Semuanya menyatu dan terbingkai indah.

Tapi, tiba tiba...

Brak.

Beberapa orang masuk kedalam rumah, salah seorang dari mereka memukul pintu rumah Luhan yang rapuh. Kedatangan tamu tidak diundang itu berlangsung cepat.

"Tangkap pemuda yang itu, dialah yang menodong dan merampokku... Tangkap dan masukkan kedalam penjara." kata salah satu orang itu, pria paruh baya dengan wajah tua. Dia menunjuk Luhan.

Dua orang lainnya langsung meringkus Luhan. Mereka berpakaian polisi. Kedua lengan Luhan kunci, setelah itu diseret keluar.

"Hei... Mau dibawa kemana Luhan. Apa salahnya..." teriak Sehun, dia mencoba menghalangi polisi membawa Luhan, namun gagal.

"Hyungku mau dibawa kemana... Hyungku orang baik..." Jungkook menjerit, dia berusaha menarik Luhan untuk kembali, namun seperti Sehun, usahanya sia sia.

"Pemuda ini adalah penodong dan perampok kelas satu. Penjara adalah tempatnya..." bentak si pria paruh baya, matanya menyorot tajam.

Luhan membiarkan dirinya diseret dan dibawa paksa oleh polisi, dia sadar bahwa kejadian ini lambat laun akan terjadi juga. Dia mencoba tegar.

"Jangan khawatir Jungkook ah, aku akan baik baik saja... Jangan menangis." kata Luhan, sangat pelan. Dia tersenyum pada Jungkook. Posisinya sudah di luar rumah, siap diangkut kedalam mobil polisi.

"Sehun... Taehyung, jaga Jungkook untukku. Aku akan baik baik saja..." tutup Luhan, salah satu polisi menjelalkan tubuhnya seperti pakaian bekas yang dimasukkan dalam lemari. Hingga dia meringkuk dalam mobil polisi itu. Rasanya sangat sakit.

"Hyunggg..." jeritan Jungkook semakin menjadi, dia dipeluk dan didekap oleh Taehyung. Namja itu mencoba menenangkannya.

Sehun mengangguk setelah mendengar permintaan Luhan, air matanya jatuh. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu duduk permasalahannya, mengapa sampai Luhan ditangkap polisi.

Satu kebahagiaan muncul, namun duka dan kepahitan juga mengikut dibelakangnya.

"Hyuunggg... Kembalikan hyungku..."

"Jangan menangis dan sedih, aku janji akan membawa hyungmu pulang... Percayalah." tukas Sehun, namja itu mengepalkan tangannya, akan berbuat apa saja untuk membebaskan Luhan.

Penderitaan Luhan sudah terlalu banyak, dan Sehun bertekad akan mengganti derita itu dengan kebahagiaan.

Bagaimanapun caranya.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 8 update, maaf kalau alurnya cepat, dan feelnya kurang. Tapi mudah mudahan pembaca semua bisa menikmatinya, terlepas dari semua kekurangan disana sini.

Tidak berpanjang panjang lagi, terima kasih reviewnya, baik yang pakai akun maupun yang guest. Pembaca lama maupun yang baru, gomawoo... Respon kalian sangat berharga.

Sampai jumpa dichap depan, ff ini sebentar lagi tamat. Review lagi ya...

Salam KissHug.

Han Kang Woo 


	9. Chapter 9

Ch9

SNATCHER LOVE STORY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

Luhan digiring masuk ke sebuah ruangan didalam kantor polisi. Kantor polisi itu terletak di distrik Songpa. Dua orang polisi tetap memegang lengannya dengan kuat.

Namja china itu tidak meronta, maupun berkata apa apa. Dia hanya diam, tidak peduli kalau harus dipenjara, tapi yang ditakutkannya bagaimana dengan adiknya?

Baru saja mereka mendapatkan kebahagiaan, namun dalam sekejap kebahagiaan itu dinodai dengan musibah yang kini menimpanya.

"Duduk..." seruan polisi meleburkan lamunan Luhan. Dia disuruh duduk oleh salah satu polisi disana.

Luhan belum sempat duduk, tiba tiba namanya dipanggil.

"Luhan..."

Luhan menoleh, dan mendapati dua namja yang sangat dikenalinya.

"Baek.. Kyung..." kata Luhan, tidak percaya.

Teman Luhan yang bernama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo ada didalam ruangan itu juga, kedua tangan mereka terborgol.

"Ka.. Kalian.. Kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanya Luhan, sangat heran.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saling tatap sejenak, Kyungsoo menyikut pinggang Baekhyun, menyuruh namja bereyeliner itu untuk menjelaskan.

"Ka.. Kami ditangkap Luhan..." jelas Baekhyun, wajahnya terlihat resah.

"Benar." tambah Kyungsoo.

Mata Luhan terbeliak, walau seharusnya dia sudah bisa menebak dengan hanya melihat borgol ditangan dua temannya itu.

"Kenapa sampai kalian tertangkap.. Ah, seharusnya aku saja. Kalian tidak perlu ikut tertangkap.. Aish..." ucap Luhan, menggeleng kasar.

"Maaf, tapi... Eh... Itu..." Kyungsoo gagap, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, dia menyikut pinggang Baekhyun lagi.

"Aww.. Sakit Kyung.."

"Jelaskan padanya Baek..."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo beradu mulut, seperti ibu ibu kompleks yang berbelanja sayur didepan rumah.

"Kenapa ini. Kalian jangan seperti anak kecil.." Luhan berusaha menghentikan tingkah kedua temannya yang bukan pada tempatnya itu.

Adu mulut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun pun terhenti. Baekhyun mulai menatap Luhan, kali ini pandangannya serius.

"Sebelumnya maafkan kami... Karena kamilah kau ditangkap.. Maaf." ungkap Baekhyun, jujur.

Luhan menghela nafas mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa apa Baek, aku hanya menyesalkan kalian berdua." Luhan sama sekali tidak menampakkan kemarahan, namja itu malah tersenyum.

"Tapi sebenarnya masih ada..."

"DIAM... Hentikan ocehan tidak penting kalian bertiga." bentakan keras terdengar diruangan itu, pelakunya adalah pria paruh baya yang mengawal penangkapan Luhan. Dialah korban dari salah satu aksi Luhan.

"Maaf tuan Kim, tuan tidak boleh membentak diruangan ini." salah satu polisi menegur pria paruh baya itu, namanya Choi Siwon.

"Ahh, tidak peduli. Aku ingin keadilan. Mereka semua harus dipenjara, terutama pemuda itu." timpal pria tua tersebut, seraya menunjuk wajah Luhan. Pria tua itu bernama Kim Young Min.

"Tuan harus tenang. Proses hukum akan berjalan. Silahkan tuan duduk dan tenangkan diri." Siwon menyuruh Youngmin duduk. Dia menunjuk salah satu kursi kosong.

Youngmin akhirnya duduk juga, dengan mulut masih mengomel tidak jelas.

Siwon si polisi juga duduk dikursinya, dia yang akan mengintrogasi Luhan. Posisinya sudah face to face dengan Luhan, hanya meja yang menjadi perantara mereka.

"Apa kau betul bernama Luhan?" tanya Siwon, memulai tugasnya sebagai polisi.

"Ya, namaku Luhan." jawab Luhan, pelan.

"Lengkapnya?"

"Xi Lu Han."

"Tepat sesuai dataku."

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun diam dikursi mereka masing masing. Pandangannya tertuju pada Luhan, mereka berdua sangat tidak enak pada namja itu.

"Aku tidak enak pada Luhan.." bisik Kyungsoo, tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, posisi duduk mereka memang berdekatan.

"Itu karena kau Kyung... Seandainya saja kau tidak memukul kepala anak tua bangka Kim itu, kita tidak akan ada ditempat ini." timpal Baekhyun, juga berbisik, namun nada bisikan itu meninggi.

"Aku sudah katakan tidak sengaja Baek... Aku refleks, karena namja itu menumpahkan spermanya diholeku, dia kurang ajar. Salahnya sendiri..." balas Kyungsoo,

"Tapi kau seharusnya bisa menahan diri. Kau namja dan tidak mungkin hamil. Pakai otakmu... Lagipula kita bertiga sudah menyepakati bahwa dalam melakukan aksi tidak boleh ada kekerasan... Kita hanya menggunakan ancaman saja, membuat korban kita takut. Kau malah memukul kepalanya. Lihat akibatnya sekarang..." Baekhyun mencecar Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyesal Baek... Tapi aku rasa kita sudah berbelok dengan tujuan awal kita, yaitu menodong setelah itu mengambil uangnya. Kita berdua malah berhubungan seks dengan korban kita... Bukan lagi menodongnya." kata Kyungsoo, sedikit keluar dari topik.

"Ya, aku tahu... Tapi caramu dan caraku beda. Aku melakukan seks dengan korbanku dengan cara yang elegan. Aku berbaik baik, beraegyo imut, memuji muji, lalu berhubungan seks. Seks selesai, uangpun mengalir. Tidak ada masalah... Berbeda denganmu, kau selalu pakai emosi." terang Baekhyun,

"ya itu karena korbanmu yeoja tua, tante tante genit. Mereka dengan mudah terbujuk." sindir Kyungsoo.

"Memangnya kenapa. Targetku memang mereka. Sesuai kesepakatan bersama. Aku yeoja tua, kau namja muda dan Luhan pria tua dan kaya. Jadi tidak ada yang salah."

"Tapi kau enak, menjerat yeoja tua lebih mudah dari pada namja. Namja muda sekarang banyak yang labil."

"Termasuk kau... Do Kyungsoo yang labil." ejek Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak labil, tapi polos." tangkis Kyungsoo.

"Ya, saking polosnya, kau jadi takut hamil. Padahal kau namja tulen."

"Terserah, tapi yang pasti..."

"Tolong kalian berdua DIAM."

Siwon menegur Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang 'rumpi' tidak jelas. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, introgasinya pada Luhan sedikit terganggu.

Duo Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo diam lagi. Tapi disertai dengan sikut sikutan. Padahal mereka berdua sedang menghadapi masalah yang tidak kecil.

Siwon kembali memandang dan fokus pada Luhan.

"Apa kau mengenal namja yang bernama Kim Jongin?" tanya Siwon, tegas.

"Tidak." Luhan menggeleng.

"Kalau Kim Young Min?"

"Juga tidak."

Pria tua yang disebut namanya langsung berdiri, dia menunjuk Luhan dengan gusar.

"Itu namaku... Kau yang telah menodong dan mengambil uangku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan uangnya, tapi efeknya... Efek psikologi. Kau menodongku dengan pisau tajam, tepat dileher. Kejadian itu membuatku takut, aku takut ke kantor sendirian, takut kalau peristiwa itu terulang lagi. Bagaimana kalau aku benar benar di tikam dileher... Bagaimana.. Hah..." Youngmin membentak keras, wajahnya memerah.

'Dasar tua labil.' Baekhyun menggumam tidak kentara, mencibir ketakutan si tuan Kim itu yang berlebihan.

"Tenanglah tuan... Kami akan meminta keterangan tuan nanti, duduklah..." Siwon mencoba mengontrol suasana, menyuruh lagi si Youngmin itu duduk.

"Bukan cuma itu, anakku juga jadi korban. Jongin kini terbaring dirumah sakit. Semua karena ulahnya..." kali ini Youngmin menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang ditunjuk, tertunduk. Dia meremas tangannya yang mendadak berkeringat.

"Tuan tenanglah..."

"Aku ingin keadilan. Aku dan anakku jadi korban berandalan kecil seperti mereka. Bukan tidak mungkin istriku juga jadi korban..." Youngmin terus berteriak. Pandangannya tertuju pada Baekhyun.

'Huh, istrimu pasti jelek. Aku juga pilih pilih' Baekhyun berkata dalam hati, seolah tuan Kim itu menuduhnya bersetubuh dengan istrinya.

"Tuan Kim tenanglah... Atau proses hukum dihentikan sekarang." tegas Siwon, muak dengan tingkah dan gaya Youngmin yang tidak bisa diatur.

"Baik... Silahkan lanjutkan." Youngmin mengangkat kedua telapak tangannya, kemudian duduk lagi. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

Siwon kembali lagi pada Luhan,

"Begini, namja yang bernama Kim Jongin merupakan anak tunggal tuan Kim. Kim Young Min.. Yang sekarang bersama kita. Namja itu terbaring dirumah sakit sekarang, kepalanya luka akibat dipukul vas bunga. pelakunya adalah temanmu, Do Kyungsoo..." Siwon menjeda kalimatnya,

"Temanmu sudah mengaku. Sebelum Jongin masuk rumah sakit, dia memberikan laporan mengenai penganiyayaan yang dideritanya. Laporan itu disampaikan kepada ayahnya, tuan Kim..."

"Lalu laporan disampaikan kepada kami, dan ternyata tuan Kim juga melaporkan hal yang sama. Dia dan anaknya menderita kerugian, baik materi dan psikologi." jelas Siwon, menjabarkan dengan detail.

"Jongin menderita luka dikepala, sekaligus kehilangan dompet. Sedangkan tuan Kim kehilangan uang dan menderita trauma. Itu laporan yang kami terima." lanjut Siwon.

Luhan hanya mendengarkan, wajahnya datar.

"Do Kyungsoo ditangkap disebuah bangunan tua, dalam penangkapan itu, dia bersama temannya, Byun Baekhyun, yang juga berprofesi sama. Dari merekalah kami bisa menangkapmu..."

"Dan aku baru kali ini mendapatkan kasus, korban ayah dan anak, yang pelakunya dilakukan oleh dua orang sahabat." Siwon tertawa pelan, dan mengakhiri penurutannya.

Luhan mendesah setelah mendengar penjelasan si polisi. Namun masih ada yang mengganjal dihatinya.

'Dimana mereka tahu rumahku?' batin Luhan, karena selama ini dia tidak pernah memberitahukan alamatnya kepada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Siwon melihat jam ditangannya, sudah hampir malam. Dia akan segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Apa kau menyangkal semua tuduhan yang ditujukan padamu?" tanya Siwon.

"Aku tidak menyangkal. Aku mengakuinya." jawab Luhan, jujur.

"Baiklah, kau sangat kooperatif. Kau tidak menyulitkan tugas kami." Siwon sedikit tersenyum.

"Tapi maaf, dimana kalian tahu alamat rumahku?" akhirnya Luhan bertanya juga, dia penasaran.

"Oh itu. Harus kau tahu bahwa kami adalah polisi. Kami melakukan penelusuran terhadap setiap kasus yang kami hadapi. Kami mendapatkan alamat rumahmu dari sekolah adikmu..." jelas Siwon.

"Adikku, ba.. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Begini, saat kami menangkap dua temanmu ini, mereka berusaha menyembunyikan keterlibatanmu... Mereka tidak memberitahukan alamatmu, dengan alasan tidak tahu. Mereka juga mengatakan untuk tidak menangkapmu, karena kau punya tanggungan seorang adik. Kalau tidak salah nama adikmu itu Jungkook..." Siwon menjelaskan sambil melihat lihat lagi berkas didepannya.

"Jadi kami datang kesekolahmu untuk mencari alamat adikmu, Jungkook. Kami mendapatkannya dengan mudah diruang administrasi. Dengan alamat itu, kami akhirnya bisa menemukanmu." tutup Siwon. Dia memang tidak ikut dalam penangkapan Luhan tadi, namun sebagai pemimpin dia menerima semua informasi.

Luhan menghela nafas lagi, dia menoleh pada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, dua sahabatnya yang tidak ingin dirinya ditangkap, dengan alasan bahwa dia punya adik yang harus diurus.

"Maafkan kami Luhan, tidak bisa membantu." Baekhyun menggumam pelan, dan di amini oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tidak mengapa." balas Luhan, juga dengan gumaman pelan.

Luhan kemudian memandang kesegala arah, mencari seseorang yang mungkin saja juga ditangkap. Namun dia tidak melihat orang itu. Ya... Luhan mencari cari Jin, kakak Sehun.

'Syukurlah kalau Jin tidak ditangkap. Aku takut Sehun akan sedih jika hal itu sampai terjadi.' Luhan membatin,

"Baiklah, aku rasa cukup sampai disini... Kalian berdua akan ditahan diruangan tahanan sementara..." kata Siwon, memandang Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Siwon memanggil dua polisi disana, untuk membawa Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk ke sel sementara.

Dua namja imut itu hanya bisa pasrah, mereka tersenyum pada Luhan, senyuman tidak enak karena gagal menyembunyikan identitas Luhan. Hingga Luhan juga ditangkap. Luhan membalas senyuman mereka.

"Dan kau..."

"Tunggu." Youngmin memotong kalimat Siwon, dia berdiri lagi.

"Aku ingin pemuda ini juga ditahan, sekarang juga." kata Youngmin, menunjuk nunjuk wajah Luhan.

"Tuan Kim tenang, dia juga akan ditahan. Sekarang tuan pulang, dan kami akan memberikan informasi selanjutnya." ucap Siwon, mempersilahkan si Youngmin untuk pulang.

"Baiklah, aku pulang. Dan besok aku akan datang lagi. Aku harus mengawal proses hukum pemuda berandalan ini." tukas Youngmin, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu, langkahnya terdengar berat dan cepat.

Siwon mengamati penampakan si tuan Kim yang menghilang dibalik pintu,

"Huff, si tua yang menyebalkan..." kata Siwon, bernada mengejek, dia tertawa singkat.

Luhan diam, matanya juga mengarah ke pintu.

"Kau ingin tahu kenapa dia sangat marah seperti itu?" Siwon berkata, sambil merapikan berkas diatas mejanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena si tua Kim itu tidak suka dengan warga China. Dan kebetulan kau keturunan china bukan..." jawab Siwon.

"Dia tidak terima ditodong oleh warga china, terlebih peristiwa itu terjadi di negara Korea ini. Si tua itu dendam." lanjut Siwon, menerangkan salah satu alasan ayah Jongin itu 'ngotot' memenjarakan Luhan.

"Oh..." Luhan menimpali dengan ber Oh.

"Dan kau harus bersyukur, kasusmu ditangani olehku, aku tidak suka dengan kekerasan, kata kata kasar dan makian. Aku menjalankan tugas dengan cara dan kepribadianku, tanpa harus membentak bentak."

Luhan tersenyum, dia bisa melihat sendiri bahwa polisi didepannya itu selain tampan, juga memang baik.

Siwon selesai merapikan berkas diatas mejanya, dia memandang Luhan lagi.

"Sekarang kau masuk kedalam sel sementara, tapi berpisah dengan dua temanmu itu..." sahut Siwon, sembari memberikan kode kepada dua polisi lainnya diruangan itu.

Luhan mengangguk pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain mengikuti prosedur dan proses hukum. Yang ditakutkannya hanyalah bagaimana tanggapan dan perasaan Jungkook dan juga Sehun, dua namja yang menjadi alasannya tetap bertahan selama ini.

Luhan takut bila Jungkook maupun Sehun akan kecewa padanya. Profesinya sebagai penjahat untuk memperoleh uang terbongkar sudah. Hanya sesal yang kini terasa.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" tiba tiba Siwon si polisi mengagetkan Luhan,

"Ti.. Tidak. Tidak ada." jawab Luhan, lirih.

Dan akhirnya, Luhan digiring menuju salah satu ruangan berjeruji besi. Ruangan yang sangat dingin dan tentu saja tidak mempunyai kasur. Sepertinya malam ini dia akan berteman sepi dan juga air mata.

'Maafkan aku Jungkook, Sehun...' batin Luhan, pedih.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Besoknya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tergesa gesa. Pagi pagi sekali namja itu tiba di kantor polisi. Padahal jam buka kantor dan besuk belum mulai.

Sehun melangkah panjang dan cepat, dia melewati koridor, namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh polisi penjaga.

"Maaf, jam besuk belum mulai." kata polisi itu, tegas. Menghalangi jalan Sehun.

"Tapi ini sudah pagi, seharusnya sudah buka." timpal Sehun, sedikit kesal.

"Datanglah beberapa menit lagi."

"Tidak, aku sudah ada disini. Izinkan aku masuk dan menunggu didalam." Sehun kekeuh.

"Tidak bisa, karena..."

"Minhoo shi, biarkan namja itu masuk..." sebuah suara menginterupsi polisi itu,

Sehun dan polisi yang bernama Minhoo menoleh, tepat dihadapan mereka berdiri Siwon, polisi yang baru saja datang.

"Persilahkan dia menunggu didalam." ulang Siwon, ramah.

"Baiklah." Minhoo mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan Sehun untuk masuk kedalam ruangan.

Sehun tersenyum dan berterima kasih, namja itu melangkah masuk. Matanya langsung mengarah dan menyapu ruangan, mencari sosok Luhan.

"Luhan dimana? Dimana dia tidur, dia memakai kasurkan... Dimana dia.." Sehun mencecar dengan rentetan pertanyaan cepat.

"Duduklah dulu." kata Siwon,

Sehun duduk, namun masih gelisah, dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Luhan nya. Siwon juga duduk dikursinya, meletakkan tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Sebenarnya waktu membesuk tahanan sementara belum waktunya, tapi aku memutuskan pengecualian untukmu... Ikut aku." tukas Siwon, seraya berdiri, menyuruh Sehun ikut dengannya. Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, membuatnya kasihan.

Siwon dan Sehun masuk disebuah ruangan. Polisi itu menyuruh Sehun untuk duduk disalah satu kursi, dengan meja panjang yang memisahkan kursi kursi itu. Sehun duduk, tetap dengan ekspresi tidak sabar.

Siwon keluar lagi, dan tidak lama, dia kembali sambil membawa Luhan bersamanya.

"Waktu kalian tidak lama, silahkan..." ucap Siwon, kemudian keluar ruangan lagi, memberikan waktu kepada Luhan dan Sehun.

Pintupun ditutup,

"Luhan ah..." Sehun langsung menghamburkan dirinya dan memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Sehun..." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun, matanya berkaca kaca.

"Apa kau tidak apa apa, bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam...? Kau tidur dimana? Maafkan aku baru bisa datang. Aku sulit mendapatkan alamat kantor polisi ini, itu sebabnya aku baru bisa datang sekarang." tutur Sehun, panjang lebar, dia sangat khawatir.

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu banyak Sehun ah. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab yang mana." timpal Luhan, mencoba tersenyum, dia mengusap punggung lebar Sehun.

"Kau masih bisa bercanda. Padahal keadaanmu seperti ini."

"Aku baik baik saja Sehun ah. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu." kata Luhan, lirih.

"Kau tidak salah apa apa." Sehun melepaskan pelukannya, lalu saling berpandangan, wajah mereka berhadapan.

Luhan mendesah pelan,

"Maafkan aku Sehun ah, maaf... Karena tidak jujur padamu. Aku sudah pernah bilang bahwa aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untukmu." gumam Luhan, matanya semakin berkaca kaca.

"Kau bicara apa. Kaulah satu satunya orang yang tepat untukku. Aku mencintaimu, kita saling mencintai..." timpal Sehun.

"Aku ini penjahat Sehun ah. Penodong, pencuri, perampok. Aku tidak pantas untukmu."

"Ya, kau adalah pencuri dan perampok. Pencuri dan perampok hatiku... Dan aku suka itu." ucap Sehun, seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak main main Sehun ah, aku..."

"Stop, berhentilah menyalahkan diri sendiri Luhan ah. Kau mungkin mengira aku kecewa padamu. Kau salah, aku tidak kecewa... Aku mencintaimu tulus dan tidak peduli pekerjaanmu, masa lalumu." jujur Sehun.

Luhan terdiam, dia terhenyuh dengan pengakuan Sehun itu.

"Sejak kau muncul didalam kamarku, melihatmu keluar dari kolong ranjangku, hingga kau menodongkan pisau lipat ke leherku. Saat itu aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Walau saat itu kau sedang menjalankan pekerjaanmu, memaksaku untuk memberikan uang... Aku sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Aku murni mencintaimu apa adanya." untuk kesekian kalinya, Sehun menelurkan pernyataan panjang kali lebar, yang menyangkut isi hatinya.

Air mata Luhan tumpah juga, walau dia sedemikian kuat menahannya, kalimat Sehun membuatnya terharu. Sehun sama sekali tidak kecewa padanya.

"Terima kasih Sehun ah... Terima kasih." gumam Luhan.

Sehun mengangguk, tersenyum lagi. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya lebih intens pada wajah Luhan. Dekat dan semakin dekat.

Dan

Chhuupp.

Sehun mencium bibir merah Luhan, bukan refleks, tapi memang direncanakan. Namja itu ingin Luhan tenang dan hangat dengan ciumannya. Ciuman memang mempunyai sejarah penting dalam kisah percintaan rumit mereka. Ciuman juga yang pernah membangunkan Sehun dari pingsan 'sleeping handsome'.

Lumatan kecil dan isapan, bermain lembut dikedua bibir yang berpagutan itu. Sehun memiringkan wajahnya, untuk semakin menekan ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya berdua diruangan itu, sebenarnya mereka bebas melaju ke tahap selanjutnya, tahu sendiri maksudnya apa. Tapi mereka sadar dengan kondisi yang ada.

Dan kemudian ciuman itu terlepas juga, nafas mereka memburu.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan ah." gumam Sehun, lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sehun ah." balas Luhan, sama lembutnya.

Mereka berdua saling senyum setelah mengucapkan kata cinta.

"Aku janji akan membebaskanmu, percayalah. Aku akan menempuh segala cara yang aku bisa." kata Sehun, sudah bertekad dengan kuat.

"Tapi, sepertinya itu sulit. Aku..."

"Hush... Jangan berkata seperti itu, sebelum mencobanya. Aku akan berusaha... Hingga berhasil." Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir basah Luhan.

"Terima kasih Sehun ah."

"Sama sama." Sehun menghapus sisa air mata Luhan dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Jangan sedih lagi. Kau harus tahu bahwa kisah dan cerita cinta kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Tidak dipenjara ini, tapi diluar sana, bersamaku." sahut Sehun, terus meyakinkan Luhan dan membuat namja itu tegar dan bersemangat lagi.

Sehun ingin mencium bibir Luhan lagi, tapi dihentikan oleh pertanyaan penting kekasihnya itu.

"Jungkook mana? Apa dia tidak ikut denganmu?" tanya Luhan, hampir lupa dengan adiknya.

"Adikmu bersama Taehyung, namja itu membawanya. Aku ingin mengajaknya, tapi dia terus menangis dan meraung. Aku dan Taehyung sudah berbicara, dan menyepakati adikmu disana dulu. Aku akan singgah melihatnya nanti. Kau tenang saja." jawab Sehun,

"Ya tuhan. Aku sangat bersalah padanya. Aku bukanlah contoh kakak yang baik untuknya... Aku sudah membuatnya kecewa." kata Luhan, menundukkan wajahnya, dia merasa gagal menjadi sosok kakak ideal dimata Jungkook.

"Sudahlah, adikmu itu pasti mengerti. Kaulah hyung terbaik untuknya. Aku tahu kalau kau pasti menyembunyikan pekerjaanmu ini, tapi lambat laun adikmu itu pasti akan tahu, cepat atau lambat."

"Ya, kau benar Sehun ah."

"Jangan pikirkan itu lagi. Adikmu akan baik baik saja. Sekarang kau harus tenang. Semuanya akan berakhir bahagia... Aku janji."

"Terima kasih Sehun ah... Terima kasih."

Percakapan singkat mereka harus selesai, karena pintu ruangan itu terbuka lagi, menampilkan polisi yang bernama Minhoo. Polisi itu memberitahukan bahwa waktu mereka sudah selesai.

"Aku pergi dulu Luhan ah, kau harus tenang dan jangan berpikir macam macam. Aku mencintaimu..." Sehun mengecup singkat dahi Luhan, kemudian beranjak dari sana.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." balas Luhan, masih enggan merelakan kepergian Sehun.

Sehun berjanji akan kembali lagi dan membawa kabar gembira, Luhan tentu saja akan selalu menanti, walau penantian itu harus didalam jeruji penjara.

Kisah ini masih berlanjut.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Luhan hyung... Kenapa hyungku dibawa polisi... Kenapa..." Jungkook menangis tersedu sedu didalam kamar milik Taehyung. Untuk kedua kalinya namja itu disana. Dia terduduk disudut kamar.

"Tenang Jungkook ah, kakakmu akan baik baik saja." kata Taehyung, berusaha menenangkan adik kelasnya itu.

Beberapa waktu yang lalu, Sehun dan Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke rumah keluarga Taehyung. Sehun sebenarnya ingin membawa Jungkook kerumahnya, tapi tidak ada siapapun dirumah kecuali Jin. Jadi opsi terakhir adalah membawa namja itu kerumah Taehyung, dan untung saja Jungkook setuju.

Sehun tidak mungkin membiarkan Jungkook sendirian dirumah tanpa Luhan.

Tangisan Jungkook belum juga reda. Namja itu seperti anak kecil, menjerit dan berteriak. Taehyung terus mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hyung harus membawaku ke kantor polisi... Aku ingin tahu keadaan Luhan hyung. Aku tidak ingin kakakku dipukuli... Tolong bawa aku hyung..." pinta Jungkook, dengan mata sembab, bersimbah air mata. Dia takut Luhan akan dipukul seperti adegan di televisi.

"Aku akan membawamu kesana, tapi bukan sekarang... Kau harus tenang dulu..." timpal Taehyung, mengelus bahu Jungkook dengan lembut.

"Tapi... Tapi..."

Kata kata Jungkook terhenti, karena mendadak Taehyung mendekapnya, membawa kepalanya ke dada namja itu.

"Aku tidak ingin kau bersedih. Kita sekarang pacaran kan? Jadi sebagai pacar, aku tidak ingin kau sedih dan menangis... Aku juga pasti turut sedih." kata Taehyung, kalimat yang terdengar kekanakan, tapi hanya kalimat iulah yang terpikirkan sekarang.

Jungkook diam, tapi segukannya masih terdengar, dia menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Wajahnya sekarang memerah, dia bisa mendengar detak jantung Taehyung.

"Nah, begitu. Itu baru Jungkook ku yang imut." Taehyung menggoda Jungkook, dia senang karena perlahan tangisan namja itu reda.

Jungkook terdiam dalam dekapan Taehyung, rasa hangat dan lembut mengalir dalam dirinya. Perasaannya perlahan tenang.

Taehyung membelai rambut jatuh Jungkook, penuh perasaan.

"Kau tidak usah menghawatirkan kakakmu. Sehun sunbae sudah berjanji akan membawa kakakmu pulang... Sehun sunbae sudah berjanji." gumam Taehyung,

Jungkook mengangguk pelan, namun tidak mengeluarkan kata kata.

"Lebih baik kau tidur. Kau tidur diatas ranjangku dan aku akan tidur dibawah." kata Taehyung, seraya melepaskan dekapannya. Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook kecewa.

"Hyung..."

"Hm.."

"Aku ingin tidur dengan hyung. Bolehkan?" Jungkook meminta dengan wajah semakin merah.

"Tidur bersamaku?"

"Y.. Ya hyung. Diatas ranjang bersama sama." jelas Jungkook, dia menunduk malu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Taehyung menyanggupi, dan memang sebenarnya dia juga menginginkan itu.

Untung saja ibu Taehyung adalah orang yang cuek, nyonya rumah itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan tamu anaknya, baik yeoja atau namja. Dia menganggap anaknya sudah dewasa dan bisa memilih yang terbaik. Sedangkan ayah Taehyung sering menghabiskan waktu dikantor atau diruang kerjanya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook bersama sama naik keatas ranjang. Gerakan mereka sangat pelan dan kaku. mirip pengantin baru yang ingin melakukan malam kedua.

Jungkook tidur disisi kanan dan Taehyung disisi lainnya. Taehyung menarik selimut dan menutupi tubuh Jungkook.

"Tidurlah, aku ada disampingmu..." gumam Taehyung, merebahkan dirinya.

"Hyung, aku ingin minta sesuatu." kata Jungkook, dengan wajah masih merah.

"Apa, katakan saja."

"Eh.. Anu.. Hm..eh..."

"Apa? Apa kau ingin aku menyanyikanmu sebuah lagu?" tebak Taehyung,

"Bukan hyung."

"Atau kau ingin aku dance sambil baring?"

"Bukan."

"Menyanyikan lagu EXO dan BTS dengan irama dangdut?"

"Bukan hyung."

"Lalu..."

"Aku ingin ciuman dari hyung."

Deg.

"Ciuman?" Mata sipit Taehyung membulat.

Jungkook mengangguk imut, ekspresinya takut takut.

"Kalau hyung tidak mau, aku tidak akan memaksa.. Aku.."

"Tentu saja aku mau." potong Taehyung, akan mengabulkan permintaan Jungkook yang sangat tidak terduga itu.

Jungkook ingin menggumamkan sesuatu, namun dengan cepat Taehyung melabuhkan bibirnya. Oww, permintaan Jungkook terkabul dengan sangat cepat.

Taehyung memagutkan bibirnya, menempelkannya dalam ke bibir milik Jungkook. Dia merubah posisi, agar aksi ciumannya itu lebih nikmat.

"Ck..hm..ah.."

Bunyi kecipak saliva terdengar jelas. Dua insan itu bukan sekedar ciuman, tapi melumat. Lumatan yang ditekan erotis.

Posisi Jungkook dibawah dan Taehyung diatas, sangat konvensional. Bibir mereka terus beradu, saling menukar saliva. Tidak ketinggalan tangan keduanya yang bergerilya. Tangan milik Jungkook memegang tengkuk Taehyung, agar ciuman mereka tidak lepas. Sedangkan tangan Taehyung meremas dada Jungkook, dengan bergairah.

Panas, panas.

Ciuman dahsyat dan menguras tenaga itu berlangsung agak lama, mereka sudah terengah engah kehilangan nafas. Namun tidak ada dari mereka yang berinisiatif melepaskan pagutan. Kenikmatan berciuman itu membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook melupakan segalanya.

Masih panas dan semakin panas.

Yeaahhh...

Hingga akhirnya ciuman itu terlepas juga, karena nafas mereka betul betul habis.

"Ah.. Uuff..."

"Kau tidak apa apa..." gumam Taehyung, tersengal sengal. Dia takut Jungkook pingsan karena kehabisan nafas.

"Ti.. Tidak apa apa hyung." jawab Jungkook, ngos ngosan.

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan senyuman, ada perasaan malu, senang, gembira dan juga bahagia. Semuanya bersatu padu.

"Terima kasih hyung." kata Jungkook, lalu menatap langit langit kamar, pengalaman berciuman ini akan selalu diingatnya, selamanya.

"Sama sama." timpal Taehyung, lalu merebahkan dirinya lagi. Dia sangat senang, orang yang dicintainya kini membalas cintanya, malah sudah berciuman dengannya. Jungkook tersenyum dalam diam, aksinya bersama Taehyung tadi sedikit banyak membuatnya tenang, rasa khawatirnya pada kakaknya sudah mulai berkurang. Menangis dan merutuk bukanlah suatu solusi. Hanya doa yang bisa dipanjatkannya, semoga Sehun bisa membawa kakaknya itu kembali.

Ya, semoga.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

"Tolong lepaskan Luhan, aku mohon..." kata Sehun, meminta pembebasan Luhan kepada Siwon, polisi yang menangani kasus kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak punya kewenangan untuk membebaskan tahanan." jelas Siwon, menolak permintaan Sehun itu.

"Aku akan membayar berapa saja. Aku bisa menjamin kebebasan Luhan dengan uang... Lepaskan dia." Sehun masih kekeuh. Dia memang memutuskan untuk bicara empat mata dengan polisi itu, yang dirasa bisa membantunya.

Siwon berdiri dari duduknya, dengan mata terfokus pada Sehun.

"Sekali lagi maaf, ini bukan masalah uang. Sama sekali bukan itu." Siwon menjelaskan lagi.

"Lalu apa. Aku ingin Luhan bebas. Dia tidak menganiyaya orang, tidak menghilangkan nyawa..."

"Ya, aku tahu... Tapi aku tidak punya wewenang membebaskan Luhan, kecuali..."

"Kecuali apa?"

"Kecuali tuan Kim mencabut laporan dan tuntutannya."

Sehun seakan mendapatkan pencerahan mendadak, dia dengan cepat meminta alamat rumah si tuan Kim itu, dan akan segera kesana.

Sehun membungkuk beberapa kali kepada Siwon, atas bantuan polisi baik itu,

"Maaf, hm... Kalau boleh tahu, Luhan itu keluargamu?" tanya Siwon, penasaran dengan keinginan kuat Sehun agar Luhan bebas.

"Dia kekasihku. Aku mencintainya." jawab Sehun, tegas.

"Ohh, baiklah. Semoga sukses." Siwon tersenyum, tebakannya tidak terlalu meleset.

"Terima kasih."

Sehun membungkuk lagi, dan tanpa membuang waktu, namja tampan berkulit putih itu lekas pergi, untuk menemui si tuan Kim.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun bergerak cepat, dia tiba didepan rumah mewah tuan Kim dalam waktu beberapa menit saja.

Namja cadel itu mendekati penjaga yang baru saja membuka pintu.

"Maaf, bisa aku bertemu dengan pemilik rumah ini?" kata Sehun, dengan kalimat tertutur cepat.

"Tuan besar sebentar lagi keluar, apa anda sudah membuat janji?" si penjaga bertanya balik.

"Ah, belum. Tapi aku ada urusan penting... Sangat penting."

"Maaf, lebih baik anda pulang. Tuan besar sangat sibuk."

"Tolonglah..."

"Maaf, tapi..." kalimat si penjaga terhenti, karena baru saja Sehun menjejalkan beberapa lembar uang won ketangannya. Uang itu lumayan banyak.

Hening sejenak.

"Baiklah, tunggu disini..." si penjaga itu berubah haluan, dengan cepat berlari dan masuk kedalam rumah.

Sehun tersenyum, dia bersyukur bahwa uangnya bisa berguna. Kadang uang memang bisa membeli 'hal hal tertentu', walau uang tidak bisa membeli segalanya, termasuk cinta.

Beberapa menit kemudian, si penjaga muncul dengan berlari kecil.

"Masuklah, tuan besar menunggu anda diruang tamu, dia sebentar lagi keluar."

"Terima kasih."

Sehun menepuk pelan bahu penjaga itu, kemudian berjalan cepat menuju pintu utama keluarga Kim.

o

o

o

o

Sehun dipersilahkan duduk oleh tuan Kim, tuan rumah itu juga duduk dengan mata sesekali menatap jam tangan mahalnya. Sebagai tuan besar yang punya mobilitas tinggi, dia tidak ingin waktunya terbuang percuma.

"Kau ada urusan apa? Katakan cepat, aku sangat sibuk." ketus tuan Kim, tidak memandang Sehun.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu ajuhsi."

"Jangan basa basi, katakan apa urusanmu."

"Aku ingin ajuhsi membebaskan Luhan dari semua tuntutan." tegas Sehun, to the point.

Mata si tuan Kim membelalak, wajahnya semakin jelek saja, dia menegang, permintaan Sehun itu seakan menampar wajahnya yang tidak muda lagi. Dia merasa disiram minyak jelantah bekas goreng tahu busuk yang panas.

"Apa? Beraninya kau..." tuan Kim kini memperjelas wajah Sehun, dia ingat sekarang. Namja dihadapannya itu adalah namja yang ada saat adegan penangkapan Luhan.

"Tolong ajuhsi... Aku meminta dengan sangat, bebaskan Luhan..." ulang Sehun, nadanya mengiba.

"Tidak, keputusanku untuk menjebloskan pemuda gelandangan itu ke penjara sudah bulat... Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya." bentak tuan Kim, dia berdiri dari duduknya.

Sehun juga berdiri, dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, masih terus memohon.

"Ajuhsi, aku mohon... Aku akan membayar berapa saja, asal ajuhsi mencabut tuntutan pada Luhan."

"Uangmu tidak berguna untukku... Lebih baik kau pulang dan tidur." ketus tuan Kim, bernada mengejek.

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum ajuhsi mengabulkan permohonanku."

"Aku tidak punya waktu..." dengan wajah geram dan marah, si tuan Kim itu berlalu menuju pintu depan.

Sehun dengan cepat memegang ujung baju tuan Kim, untuk mencegah si tua itu pergi.

"Dasar keras kepala..."

Bughh.

Tuan Kim meninju wajah Sehun, yang membuat namja tampan itu tersungkur dilantai marmer, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ouch.. Ash.." Sehun menahan sakit diwajahnya.

"Pulang sekarang..." bentakan tuan Kim semakin keras.

"Tidak, sebelum ajuhsi memenuhi permintaanku..." Sehun tidak menyerah, walau dia harus dibunuh sekalipun. Usahanya harus berhasil, demi Luhan.

Tuan Kim ingin mengabaikan Sehun, dia berjalan lagi, namun langkahnya kembali dihalangi oleh Sehun. Namja itu berlutut dihadapannya.

"Ajuhsi, tolonglah... Bebaskan Luhan. Dia sudah sangat menderita, orangtuanya sudah tiada, dia hanya mempunyai seorang adik yang masih sekolah. Apa ajuhsi tidak kasihan dengannya? Tolong mengerti." iba Sehun, posisinya masih berlutut, harga dirinya sebagai anak orang kaya tidak dipedulikannya.

Hening, lama.

Tuan Kim diam sejenak, kata kata Sehun itu seakan merasuk kedalam kalbunya. Walau bagaimanpun dia masih punya hati dan perasaan.

"Aku akan melakukan apa saja yang ajuhsi perintahkan, asal Luhan bebas." gumam Sehun, menundukkan wajahnya.

Hening lagi.

"Berdirilah..."

"Tidak, sebelum ajuhsi mengabulkan permohonanku."

"Berdiri kataku."

"Tidak."

Tuan Kim menghela nafas panjang,

"Baiklah, aku akan membebaskan Luhan." akhirnya si tuan Kim yang jelek itu mengabulkan permintaan Sehun. Walau masih setengah hati.

Sehun mendongak seketika, wajahnya langsung ceria.

"Ajuhsi serius?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku salut dengan kegigihanmu anak muda. Kau tidak mudah menyerah... Perjuanganmu mengingatkan masa mudaku." sahut tuan Kim, menerawang.

"Terima kasih ajuhsi... Terima kasih." Sehun sangat senang dan bahagia. Usahanya membuahkan hasil.

"Besok aku akan mencabut laporan dan tuntutanku... "

"Besok terlalu lama ajuhsi, aku ingin hari ini."

"Aku sibuk."

"Hari ini..."

"Tidak bisa..."

"Hari ini.."

"Akh... Kau sangat keras kepala. Baiklah, hari ini aku akan mencabut tuntutanku."

Jreeng, wajah tampan Sehun cerah secerah cerahnya, walau noda darah sedikit membuat porsi ketampanannya berkurang, namun dia tidak peduli. Sakit disudut bibirnya itu bukan apa apa, dibanding dengan usahanya yang sukses besar.

'Luhan ah, kau akan bebas... Hari ini juga...' batin Sehun, tersenyum dalam hati.

Tapi, tiba tiba...

"Penjahat tetaplah penjahat... Tidak semudah itu lolos dari jerat hukum..." seru seseorang. Yang pasti bukan seruan tuan Kim.

Sehun menoleh.

Hening.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

TBC

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 9 update. Maaf kalau ff ini membuat kesal dan bosan. Sebentar lagi tamat kok, mungkin dichap 10 atau 11, hehehee...

Yang menunggu NC lagi, baik hunhan atau vkook, mungkin tidak ada lagi dan digantikan dengan yang soft soft saja, heheheee...

Tidak bosan dan hentinya mengucapkan beribu terima kasih buat pembaca yang mereview ff ini. Maaf, aku tidak menuliskan pen name kalian satu satu, maklum saja, mengetik di tablet agak 'belibet' gimana gitu... Tapi review itu tetap menjadi mood booster untuk menyelesaikan ff ini... Gomawoo ya.

Sampai ketemu dichapter selanjutnya, Reviewnya lagi ya.

Salam XoXo.

Han Kang Woo 


	10. Chapter 10

Ch10

SNATCHER LOVE STORY

By : Han Kang Woo

Cast : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun, Exo Member, BTS Member, etc

Main Cast : HunHan

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Warning : BL (Boys Love)  
Banyak Typo, FF ini hanya pinjam nama saja

Rated : M

DLDR

= Happy Reading =

O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O…O

o

o

Sehun menoleh,

Deg.

Mata namja tampan itu membulat, tepat didepan pintu berdiri sosok seseorang yang sangat dikenalinya. Orang itulah yang melontarkan seruan mengagetkan.

"Jin hyung..." ucap Sehun, tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Dia mengira orang yang berseru itu anak tuan Kim, Jongin. Tapi ternyata salah.

Ya, orang itu memang Jin, kakak Sehun. Dibelakangnya tampak penjaga gerbang berlari mengejarnya.

"Tuan besar, orang ini menerobos masuk, aku sudah menghalanginya, tapi..."

"Sudah, biarkan... Kembali ke posmu." potong tuan Kim, mengangkat tangannya dan memerintahkan si pengawal itu keluar. Si pengawalpun pergi dengan patuh.

Tuan Kim membiarkan namja asing itu masuk, dia penasaran juga, lebih lebih karena Sehun mengenalnya.

Sehun masih saja memandang Jin, disertai gelengan pelan.

"Apa maksud hyung tadi? Jelaskan hyung." kata Sehun, yang sebenarnya ingin menanyakan kenapa kakaknya itu bisa muncul.

Jin tidak langsung menjawab, namja itu melangkah pelan, mengarah kepada tuan Kim.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, penjahat tetaplah penjahat... Yang harus mendapatkan hukuman..." kata Jin, menarik nafas pelan.

Sehun masih tidak mengerti. Apa Jin menginginkan Luhan dipenjara?

"Penjahat tetaplah penjahat... Dan penjahat yang sebenarnya adalah.. Aku sendiri." ungkap Jin, lantang membahana.

Sehun semakin tidak mengerti dengan kata kata kakaknya, kalimat itu begitu ambigu.

Jin menatap bergantian antara Sehun dan tuan Kim jelek itu.

"Akulah penjahat yang sebenarnya dalam kasus ini... Maka dari itu, penjarakan aku... Dan bebaskan 3 namja yang sedang ditahan." Jin semakin memperjelas kalimatnya.

"Tu.. Tunggu hyung, apa maksud hyung?" tanya Sehun,

"Sehun, akulah otak dari semua ini. Aku yang membuat Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjadi seorang penodong dan perampok. Aku pencetus dan koordinator semuanya, mereka bertiga hanyalah korban dari ambisi senang senangku..."

Sehun terperangah mendengar pengakuan mengejutkan Jin, yang sama sekali tidak pernah terpikirkan.

"Aku memang tidak pernah ikut dalam aksi aksi kejahatan yang dilakukan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tapi aku bermain dibelakang layar, aku menyetir mereka... Aku memilih mereka yang semuanya yatim piatu. Mengadakan pertemuan rutin untuk membahas kesulitan mereka dalam menjalankan aksi. Semua kulakukan untuk senang senang... Bukan uang." lanjut Jin, jujur. Dia akhirnya mengungkapkan semuanya.

Sehun berkaca kaca dengan penuturan Jin. Betul betul tidak menyangka bahwa kakaknya yang berwajah malaikat, lembut, suka memasak, ternyata adalah dalang utama terperosoknya Luhan dan kawan kawan.

"Aku tidak pernah meminta uang hasil kejahatan mereka, karena uang bukanlah orientasiku. Sekali lagi, hanya senang senang semata."

"Jadi tolong, bebaskan 3 namja itu... Dan aku siap mengganti tempat mereka dipenjara." tukas Jin, seraya membungkuk ala samurai tepat didepan tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim yang sejak tadi menjadi penyimak dan pendengar setia, menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Ahh, jangan main drama di rumahku." kata tuan Kim, pusing.

"Ini bukan drama ajuhsi. Aku serius... Aku yang bertanggungjawab atas semua ini." terang Jin. Menundukkan wajah tampannya.

Tuan Kim nampak berpikir sejenak, lalu berkata.

"Sebenarnya masalah ini sudah selesai. Aku sudah menyanggupi pembebasan Luhan. Dan pengakuanmu itu hanya membuat kau malu saja." ucap tuan Kim.

"Aku sama sekali tidak malu. Ini salahku... Aku berharap bukan hanya Luhan yang ajuhsi bebaskan, tapi semuanya. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga."

"Ya, ya. Aku akan membebaskan mereka. Kau tenang saja."

"Aku siap menggantikan mereka dipenjara."

"Tidak ada yang akan dipenjara. Aku mengambil pelajaran dari peristiwa ini, aku masih punya hati." kata tuan Kim.

Jin mendongakkan wajahnya, dia tersenyum senang. Namja itu membungkuk beberapa kali.

"Terima kasih ajuhsi."

Jin menoleh dan memandang adiknya, Sehun, yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Aku minta maaf Sehun ah." gumam Jin, lirih.

"..." Sehun tidak menimpali.

Tuan Kim melihat jam tangannya lagi,

"Ahh, kalian mengambil waktuku. Aku terlambat..." tuan Kim berkata cepat, ingin segera pergi ke kantornya.

Namun, tuan besar itu menghentikan langkahnya,

"Siapa namamu tadi?" tanya tuan Kim, mulai pikun.

"Sehun."

"Ya Sehun... Selesai meeting, aku akan segera ke kantor polisi, mencabut tuntutanku. Dan... " tuan Kim mendekatkan diri ke telinga Sehun.

"Dan tolong jangan bocorkan rahasia anakku, Jongin."

"Rahasia?"

"Ya, hm... Kalau anak itu sudah berhubungan seks dengan pemuda, yang mengakibatkan kepalanya dipukul. Aku tidak ingin marga Kim terguncang. Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku..." jawab tuan Kim.

"Aku mengerti ajuhsi." sanggup Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Si tuan Kim itu berlalu dengan tergesa gesa. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Jin berdua.

Hening dan kaku. Ya, itulah suasana yang dirasakan oleh Sehun dan Jin. Sejak pengakuan mengejutkan Jin, keakraban dua kakak adik itu tidak sama lagi.

Dan akhirnya, mereka berdua keluar dari rumah besar keluarga Kim, tanpa berkata apa apa.

o

o

o

o

Sehun dan Jin berada satu mobil. Sehun yang menyetir, dengan Jin disampingnya. Belum ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali.

Sehun memang menggunakan mobil pribadinya, sedangkan Jin tadi hanya menggunakan jasa taksi. Dia sangat jarang menggunakan mobil atau motornya. Hal itulah yang membuat Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa Jin sebenarnya anak orang kaya.

"Hyung kenapa tidak pernah jujur?" tanya Sehun, memecah keheningan yang mencekam.

"Aku minta maaf Sehun." kata Jin, tulus.

"Hyung tidak salah apa apa padaku. Tapi aku sedikit kecewa dengan hyung." timpal Sehun, matanya memandang lurus, sambil menyetir.

Jin mendesah panjang.

"Aku menyesal... Sungguh menyesal. Sejak tahu bahwa orang yang dicintai oleh adikku ditangkap dan masuk penjara, aku bergerak cepat. Dan untung saja kau berhasil membujuk tuan Kim itu untuk membebaskan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo."

"Dari mana hyung tahu kalau.. Kalau... Aku mencintai..." gagap Sehun,

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau adikku."

Sehun mendesah, kakaknya dengan mudah tahu kalau dia jatuh cinta, sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya diluar sana selama ini menjadi otak suatu kejahatan. Apa mungkin dia tidak peka?

"Aku sebagai kakak mendukung siapapun yang kau cintai." kata Jin. Tersenyum tampan.

Sehun diam.

"Luhan adalah orang yang baik, selama mengenalnya. Dia sangat sayang dengan adiknya. Kesulitan dan kepahitan hidup menempanya menjadi orang yang kuat. Aku bertemu dengannya disebuah gang sempit, saat itu dia sedang mengais sesuatu di tumpukan sampah. Entah mencari apa..."

"Aku menghampirinya, berbasa basi dan mengajaknya ikut ke kelompok kecil yang kubuat. Diluar dugaan dia mau. Ibu angkatnya saat itu baru meninggal, dan butuh uang untuk adiknya. Mungkin sebab itulah dia mau menjadi seorang penodong dan perampok..."

"Namja itu unik, dia hanya mau mengambil sebagian saja uang korbannya. Sungguh aneh... Berbeda dengan namja yang bernama Kyungsoo, yang mengambil utuh dompet dan semua barang berharga korbannya. Berbeda lagi dengan namja yang bernama Baekhyun, selain mengambil uang, dia juga meniduri yeoja yang menjadi tergetnya. Begitulah, karakter mereka beda beda." Jin mengakhiri cerita singkatnya.

Sehun mendengarkan tanpa menyela, matanya masih fokus kedepan. Tapi pikirannya kemana mana.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas semua yang terjadi. Kau pantas marah padaku." sahut Jin, memandang keluar jendela mobil, mengamati deretan bangunan dan toko dipinggir jalan.

Hening sejenak,

"Hyung sudah jujur. Aku tidak marah pada hyung." timpal Sehun, kali ini menoleh dan memandang kakaknya, disertai senyuman. Dia berkaca kepada hubungan kakak adik antara Luhan dan Jungkook, yang penuh pengertian dan kata maaf.

Sehun mencoba mengambil pelajaran dan makna hidup dari rentetan kejadian selama ini.

Dua kakak adik yang sama sama tampan itu saling melemparkan senyuman. Mobil yang mereka kendarai melaju dengan kencang.

"Hyung mau turun dimana?" tanya Sehun, saat mereka sebentar lagi tiba dirumah.

"Aku turun dirumah saja, melanjutkan tidurku." jawab Jin, lalu menguap. Dia akan memanfaatkan ketiadaan kedua orangtuanya dirumah. Juga pembantu yang diberikan cuti oleh Sehun. Kalau lapar, tinggal telefon restoran langganan, dan makananpun datang. Nikmatnya hidup.

"Baiklah hyung."

Sehun menurunkan kakaknya di depan rumah. Setelah itu kembali melajukan mobilnya ke rumah Taehyung, untuk menjemput Jungkook disana.

Baik Sehun, Taehyung maupun Jungkook tidak masuk sekolah untuk hari ini. Sehun malah tidak akan masuk sekolah jika Luhan belum bebas total.

Ya, itulah cinta. Kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Sehun, Taehyung dan Jungkook duduk diruang tunggu kantor polisi. Mereka bertiga beberapa saat yang lalu tiba disana. Untuk menjemput Luhan yang hari ini akan dibebaskan.

"Apa hyungku bisa bebas?" tanya Jungkook, ekspresinya antara imut dan takut. Takut jika kakaknya tidak bisa keluar.

"Hyungmu akan bebas, sebentar lagi." jawab Sehun, sembari tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ya, Sehun sunbae menepati janjinya untuk membebaskan hyungmu." tambah Taehyung, juga tersenyum.

Jungkook perlahan tenang, namja itu sudah tidak sabar melihat dan memeluk kakaknya.

Dan kemudian...

Pintu ruangan disana terbuka, Siwon si polisi muncul, dibelakangnya mengekor seorang namja, Luhan.

"Hyung..." pekik Jungkook, namja itu berdiri dan menghamburkan dirinya, memeluk Luhan.

Luhan sedikit kaget dengan pelukan tiba tiba adiknya itu, dia hampir saja jatuh terjengkang,

"Jungkook ah..." balas Luhan, mengusap punggung Jungkook, matanya berkaca kaca. Haru bahagia.

"Syukurlah hyung bisa bebas..." Jungkook menangis, terisak isak, tangisan bahagia tentunya.

"Aku... Aku minta maaf Jungkook ah, aku sudah bohong padamu... Aku gagal menjadi hyung yang baik untukmu." gumam Luhan, menyesal. Selama ini menyembunyikan pekerjaannya sebagai penodong dan perampok, dan mengaku pada adiknya bahwa dia bekerja sebagai karyawan kedai kopi.

"Hyung tidak perlu minta maaf, hyung tidak salah. Aku tahu hyung melakukan itu untuk menghidupiku, membayar uang sekolahku yang tidak sedikit. Pengorbanan hyung sudah terlalu banyak... Hyung adalah kakak terbaik yang kumiliki." ungkap Jungkook, masih dengan posisi memeluk Luhan.

"Terima kasih Jungkook ah, kau bisa mengerti..." Luhan mendesah lega, adiknya mau memaafkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, pelukan itu terlepas juga. Luhan menoleh kearah Sehun, dan pelukan selanjutnya terjadi lagi.

Luhan memeluk Sehun, didepan Jungkook, Taehyung dan Siwon.

"Terima kasih Sehun ah, kau berhasil membebaskanku, menepati janjimu, disaat aku kehilangan harapan untuk bebas." isak Luhan, air matanya tidak terbendung.

"Jangan menangis Luhan ah, air matamu terlalu berharga. Kau bebas sekarang... Kita bisa membangun cinta kita." timpal Sehun, melow.

"Aku tidak tahu jika tanpamu... Aku mungkin... Ahh..." Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah, semua berakhir... Kau bebas." Sehun menenangkan Luhan. Kemudian melepaskan pelukan.

"Ehem... Baiklah, semua berakhir indah. Luhan bisa pulang dan melanjutkan hidup..." kata Siwon tiba tiba, membuat moment haru biru terhenti.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya." kata Sehun, membungkuk beberapa kali kepada Siwon.

"Sama sama, aku tidak menyangka bahwa tuan Kim akan datang tadi dan mencabut laporan dan tuntutannya. Sungguh diluar dugaanku." ucap Siwon, magut magut.

"Terima kasih." Luhan juga membungkuk pada Siwon, walau hal itu sudah dilakukannya didalam ruangan tadi.

"Lupakanlah."

Luhan beralih kepada Taehyung, dia menaruh tangannya dibahu namja itu,

"Terima kasih karena menjaga adikku. Aku berhutang budi padamu." kata Luhan, kalem.

"Sama sama hyung. Aku tidak berbuat apa apa. Aku turut senang hyung bisa bebas." timpal Taehyung, menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena pernah memukulmu, maafkan aku."

"Sudahlah hyung. Itu bukan kuanggap pukulan, tapi sapaan..." Taehyung berujar, berkelakar, dia tertawa kecil. Luhan balas tertawa, yang lain juga ikut tertawa.

Tapi tawa Luhan terhenti kemudian, dia lupa sesuatu.

"Ah, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo dimana? Mereka sudah bebaskan?" tanya Luhan kepada Siwon. Matanya mengarah kesana kemari, mencari dua sosok namja yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya.

"Ah, maaf... Aku hampir lupa..." Siwon berkata, sambil merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas disana, pesan.

"Mereka berdua dibebaskan awal. Mereka menitipkan ini untukmu..." Siwon memberikan kertas yang berisi pesan itu.

Luhan menerimanya dan langsung membaca cepat :

'Luhan, terima kasih sudah menjadi teman kami selama ini. Kami minta maaf atas semua kesalahan kami. Kami berdua akan pergi jauh dari Kota Seoul ini. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan menjadi penodong dan perampok lagi. Kami banyak belajar dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi. Semoga kau mendapatkan seseorang yang tulus mencintaimu, salam untuk adikmu yang imut itu.

Nb: lupakan hutangmu, kau tidak berhutang pada Kyungsoo, lagi pula itu uang milik Jongin. Aku tidak ingin kau berpikir untuk mengembalikannya, karena kami saat ini mungkin sudah jauh.

Jaga dirimu.

BaekSoo (Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo)'.

Luhan selesai membaca pesan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, matanya berkaca kaca lagi. Tapi dia tidak akan menangis, apapun keputusan dua sahabatnya itu akan didukungnya, dia tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku masih ada tugas. Nikmati hari kalian." Siwon berkata, tersenyum kepada semua yang ada disana, kemudian masuk kembali kedalam ruangannya.

Luhan, Sehun, Taehyung dan Jungkook membungkuk bersamaan, berterima kasih sekali lagi kepada sang polisi baik hati itu.

Hening.

"Ayo kita pulang Luhan ah, aku akan membawa kalian semua ke rumahku." kata Sehun, mereka sudah lumayan lama di kantor polisi.

"Rumahmu?"

"Ya, rumahku. Aku ingin kalian tinggal disana." jelas Sehun, serius.

Luhan tampak berpikir,

"Tapi maaf Sehun ah, aku punya rumah. Walau hanya sewaan, tapi rumah itulah yang kami tinggali selama ini. Aku dan Jungkook nyaman disana." tolak Luhan, halus. Dia dan adiknya masih betah dirumah kecil itu.

"Apa kau tidak mau berubah pikiran?"

"Tidak, aku akan tetap tinggal dirumahku."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Sehun tersenyum, tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak. Kebebasan Luhan adalah yang terpenting sekarang.

"Tapi aku akan mengantar kalian pulang, maukan?" lanjut Sehun lagi,

"Tentu saja mau." jawab Luhan.

Sehun sumringah, kemudian memegang tangan Luhan, untuk menuntun kekasihnya itu keluar kantor polisi. Demikian juga dengan Taehyung, dia langsung mengaitkan tangannya dan menarik pelan Jungkook, berjalan bersama sama.

Mereka berempat keluar dari area kantor polisi dengan senyum dan suka cita. Hari baru dan jelas berbeda menanti mereka semua. Bayang bayang masa lalu yang kelam sedapat mungkin dilupakan.

Kehidupan terus berlanjut, demikian juga kisah dan kasih Sehun dan Luhan, juga Taehyung dan Jungkook. Mereka akan mengukir cerita cinta yang tidak akan dilupakan.

Cerita cinta yang diharapkan bisa berakhir indah dan bahagia.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Tiga hari kemudian.

Jam istirahat di Geongnam High School diisi oleh para siswa dan siswi disana dengan makan dikantin, menonton video Kpop di ponsel, mengganggu teman, mengintip senior yang ganti baju di loker dan berbagai aktivitas lainnya.

Tidak terkecuali Jungkook, namja tahun pertama itu melangkah riang dan menuju kelas senior tahun kedua. Langkahnya terhenti tepat disamping sebuah ruangan. Kelas Taehyung.

Jungkook menunggu Taehyung keluar kelas, masa menunggunya tidak lama, karena Taehyung sudah muncul dengan cepat.

"Ah hyung..." kata Jungkook, malu malu,

"Jungkook ah, sepertinya kau salah ruangan. Kelas siswa tahun ketiga ada disana." sahut Taehyung, seraya menunjuk kelas Sehun diseberang.

"Uhh, hyung menyindirku..." Jungkook meninju pelan bahu Taehyung, dia semakin malu saja.

"Kau semakin imut kalau malu begitu..." Taehyung menggoda Jungkook. Dia tentu saja masih ingat dengan kebiasaan Jungkook yang sering mengunjungi kelas Sehun. Hanya mengunjungi, tidak pernah menyapa.

Wajah Jungkook memerah, seperti biasa. Hanya Taehyung lah yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Taehyung perlahan memegang pergelangan tangan Jungkook,

"Hyung, banyak orang yang melintas... Hyung paham kan?" gumam Jungkook, pelan.

"Aku paham." Taehyung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan enggan. Mereka disekolah dan sangat tidak etis jika perpegangan tangan seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu kita ke perpustakaan." ajak Taehyung.

"Kenapa harus ke perpustakaan?" Jungkook tidak mengerti.

"Apa kau mau kuajak ke toilet belakang sekolah? Atau gudang kosong disamping ruang guru? Hm.." Taehyung menaik naikkan alisnya.

"Untuk apa kesana hyung?" Jungkook memasang ekspresi imut dan lucu.

"Ahh, polosmu mulai lagi... Sudah, ayo ke perpustakaan." tukas Taehyung, menggaruk kepalanya.

"Baiklah hyung."

Dua namja berbeda tingkatan itu berjalan pelan bersama sama, menuju perpustakaan sekolah.

o

o

o

o

"Aku memilih perpustakaan karena sepi disaat jam istirahat." kata Taehyung, sembari duduk disalah satu sudut perpustakaan, area itu dipilihnya sendiri.

"Oh begitu." Jungkook juga duduk, saling berhadapan dengan kakak kelasnya itu.

Hening sejenak.

Taehyung menengok kiri dan kanan, hanya ada seorang penjaga perpustakaan dengan kaca mata tebal, sepertinya penjaga perpus itu tidak peduli dengan kehadiran mereka.

Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya dan meletakkan benda itu diatas meja, didepan Jungkook.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Jungkook, ingin tahu.

"Ini cincin couple, untukmu satu dan untukku satu." jawab Taehyung, seraya mengeluarkan cincin itu dari wadahnya. Dua cincin berwarna silver dengan ukiran indah bertuliskan Vkook.

Taehyung memakaikan cincin itu ke jari manis Jungkook, pas, ukurannya tepat.

"Cincin ini bagus sekali hyung." girang Jungkook, memandangi jarinya.

"Aku sudah memesannya lama, tapi baru hari ini memperlihatkannya padamu." terang Taehyung, dia juga memakai cincin yang lain, ukurannya juga pas.

"Aku ingin cincin ini sebagai pengikat janji kita berdua. Untuk saling bersama dan setia selamanya." Taehyung berkata lambat dan penuh arti. Namja itu memegang tangan Jungkook, meremasnya pelan.

"Kau benar benar mencintaiku kan?"

"Tentu saja hyung. Aku sangat mencintai hyung."

"Bukan karena terpaksa kan?"

"Tidak. Aku mencintai hyung dari hatiku." tegas Jungkook.

"Terima kasih, karena kau sudah memilihku."

"Hyung bukanlah pilihan... Hyung hanya satu satunya, namja yang tepat untuk dicintai. Aku tidak memilih diantara dua, atau tiga. Aku mencintai hyung seorang, hanya hyung." jelas Jungkook, mendadak dewasa seketika. Dia membalas remasan tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum bahagia, pertanyaannya tadi terlontar karena sedikit takut bahwa Jungkook masih punya rasa pada Sehun, dan hanya memilihnya karena tidak ingin Luhan kecewa. Tapi ternyata tidak, Jungkook mencintainya seorang.

"Kau pasti bosan mendengar ini Jungkook ah, tapi aku hanya ingin mengatakan sekali lagi bahwa aku mencintai dan menyayangimu... I love you..." sahut Taehyung, lembut dan mendayu.

"Nado saranghae hyung..." balas Jungkook, tersenyum cerah dan bahagia.

Kemudian, dua anak sekolah yang kasmaran itu saling mendekatkan wajah, slow motion.

Dan...

Mempertemukan bibir, Berciuman.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berciuman didalam perpustakaan yang sepi, ciuman itu hanya sebentar saja, namun menyisakan makna yang sangat dalam.

Kisah kasih disekolah mereka berdua akan terus berlanjut, entah sampai kapan. Tapi yang pasti mereka akan mengisi hari yang indah dengan terus bersama sama, saling mengisi dan melengkapi.

Vkook love story... Happy.

o

o

o

o

O...O...O...O

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Luhan bekerja di sebuah cafe dan resto yang buka 24 jam. Dia bekerja disana atas rekomendasi Sehun. Namjanya itu yang membuatnya bisa bekerja, walau tanpa surat tamat sekolah.

Luhan merapikan meja dan kursi, dia bekerja dengan suasana hati riang, profesi lamanya sebagai penodong dan perampok hanya tinggal masa lalu, sekarang dia membuka lembaran baru, sebagai namja yang bekerja dengan halal.

Namja bermata rusa itu menatap sekilas dinding kaca yang ada didepan cafe, sosok tampan Sehun terpantul disana.

"Ah, apa aku terlalu memikirkan Sehun..." Luhan sejenak menghentikan aktifitasnya, dia mendesah. Bayangan Sehun masih ada, seperi halusinasi.

Pintu cafe terbuka, dan Sehun muncul dibaliknya. Luhan tidak berhalusinasi, Sehun memang datang di cafe itu, dengan masih memakai seragam sekolah.

"Sehun..." Luhan mengambut Sehun dengan seruan.

"Hai... Lama tidak jumpa." sahut Sehun, nyengir kuda.

"Baru semalam kau datang dirumahku, apanya yang lama." timpal Luhan, menanggapi kalimat Sehun yang lebay.

"Aku akan mengajakmu keluar." Sehun langsung mengutarakan tujuannya datang ketempat Luhan bekerja.

"Apa? Ini hari pertamaku bekerja Sehun ah, kau tidak mungkin mengajakku, aku..." kalimat Luhan terhenti, karena Sehun mendadak meletakkan telunjuk ke bibirnya.

"Semua mungkin saja, asal berusaha..." potong Sehun, menurunkan telunjuknya, kemudian berjalan melewati Luhan. Dia menuju meja panjang dimana ada salah satu pekerja senior disana.

"Chanyeol shi, boss dimana?" tanya Sehun kepada namja pekerja yang bernama Chanyeol.

"Sedang keluar." jawab Chanyeol, senyum lima jari.

"Bagus, terima uang ini dan kerjakan semua tugas Luhan, semuanya. Dan jika dia dicari, katakan saja bahwa neneknya sakit dan harus pulang." kata Sehun, seraya memberikan lembaran uang won pada namja tinggi itu, menyogoknya.

"Beres, tenang saja. Ada uang, semua senang." ucap Chanyeol, ceria. Dia mencium uang itu dan memasukkannya kedalam saku. Lumayan untuk acara malam mingguan jika sedang bebas shift.

"Ok."

Sehun tersenyum puas, kemudian berbalik, kembali melangkah kearah Luhan.

"Semua beres. Ayo kita pergi." kata Sehun, mengarahkan telapak tangannya kepada Luhan, disertai senyuman khasnya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan caramu yang selalu menggunakan uang Sehun ah." timpal Luhan, antara serius dan bercanda.

"Kadang kadang uang harus digunakan untuk mempercepat semuanya." Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Ya, dan kau menggunakan uang appamu."

"Aku menggunakan uang jajanku, jadi itu bukan uang appaku lagi. Sudah jadi milikku."

"Kau memang pintar kalau bicara."

Sehun tertawa lebar, lalu menarik pelan tangan Sehun, menuju sisinya.

"Ah, tunggu... Apa kau membolos?" tanya Luhan, dia mengamati pakaian Sehun yang memakai seragam sekolah, jam dinding disana baru menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Belum waktunya pulang sekolah.

"Tidak. Guru sedang rapat, merapatkan mengenai salah satu guru yang menikah muda. Jadi semua siswa dan siswi disuruh pulang." jawab Sehun, bercanda.

"Kau tidak seharusnya bolos sekolah Sehun ah. Pendidikan itu sangat penting." hela Luhan, dia tidak ingin Sehun nya itu melupakan tugasnya sebagai seorang pelajar. Sama halnya dengan dia tidak ingin Jungkook membolos. Pendidikan harus dikedepankan.

"Sekali ini saja, please..." Sehun memohon dan berjanji.

"Ya baiklah, tapi kau harus janji besok besok tidak bolos lagi. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita malah merusak masa depanmu Sehun ah." pinta Luhan, dengan sangat.

"Aku janji..." timpal Sehun, mengangkat telapak tangannya ke udara. Sambil senyum.

Luhan senang dengan janji dan kesanggupan Sehun itu. Berpacaran tanpa melupakan sekolah adalah hal ideal yang diharapkannya.

"Ayo kita pergi." kata Sehun, tidak sabar.

"Baiklah."

Tanpa buang waktu, mereka berdua keluar dari cafe itu. Luhan sempat menoleh kepada si Chanyeol, pekerja disana. Meminta maaf dengan isyarat tangan. Hari pertamanya bekerja malah digunakan untuk jalan jalan. Semua karena Sehun tentunya.

o

o

o

o

Sehun dan Luhan kembali menggunakan mobil ketempat tujuan, dengan Sehun yang menyetir dan Luhan tinggal duduk disampingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku masih tidak setuju kau bekerja Luhan ah." kata Sehun, saat dalam perjalanan.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, aku senang bisa bekerja. Aku menyukai pekerjaanku yang sekarang." timpal Luhan.

"Tapi, kau seharusnya hanya tinggal dirumah. Memasak dan mengurus anak kita." Sehun berkata, sedikit bercanda.

"Kau bicara apa Sehun ah..." Luhan mencubit pelan pinggang Sehun, tapi kalimat terakhir Sehun itu membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Asal kau senang, aku pasti setuju... Walau setengah hati."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ya siapa tahu saja kau jatuh cinta kepada namja lain di cafe itu... Mungkin..."

"Aku tidak mungkin jatuh cinta lagi. Aku bersumpah hanya jatuh cinta sekali saja, yaitu kepadamu... Oh Se Hun." jelas Luhan, menekankan pada nama panjang Sehun.

Sehun senyum senyum sendiri mendengar pengakuan Luhan. Dia sejak lama yakin bahwa Luhan hanya mencintainya. Perasaan tidak bisa dibohongi.

Perjalanan mereka masih terus berlanjut, sesekali Sehun melirik genit kearah Luhan, lalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Sehun ah?" tanya Luhan.

"Ikut saja."

"Kau membuatku penasaran."

"Aku memang orang yang misterius."

"Kau bicara apa Sehun ah."

"Nah, sudah sampai." tutup Sehun.

Namja cadel itu memarkirkan mobilnya di bassement sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkemuka di kota Seoul. Kemudian lekas turun dan bersama sama naik ke lantai 5 gedung itu.

o

o

o

o

Luhan membiarkan tangannya dipegang dan dituntun oleh Sehun. Beberapa namja dan yeoja yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka tersenyum dan saling bisik. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya sambil jalan, dia sedikit malu. Sedangkan Sehun, sangat percaya diri dan tidak peduli dengan tatapan itu. Yang penting 'hepy'

Sehun membawa Luhan kesebuah bioskop. Sehun meninggalkan Luhan sejenak diruang tunggu, untuk berbicara dengan pekerja bioskop.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sehun kembali dan menuntun lagi Luhan, untuk masuk kedalam bioskop itu.

Hening,

Sunyi,

Sepi, melompong, hanya ada mereka saja didalam gedung bioskop itu.

"Sehun ah, kau mengajakku nonton?" tanya Luhan, kikuk, baru kali ini menginjakkan kaki disana.

"Ya, kau suka?" Sehun 'cengengesan'.

"Ak.. Aku suka. Sangat suka. Tapi... Kenapa hanya kita saja yang menonton?" mata rusa Luhan menyapu ruangan bioskop itu, tidak ada satupun orang yang duduk dikursi.

"Aku memesan khusus, hanya kita berdua saja. VIP." jelas Sehun,

"Sehun ah, kau..."

"Isshh... Jangan membicarakan uang lagi. Semua ini kupersiapkan untukmu, tidak mudah." potong Sehun cepat, memesan khusus sebuah bioskop untuk berdua merupakan hal yang sulit, terlebih sekarang banyak film premier baik buatan Korea atau mancanegara. Banyak yang ingin menonton ke bioskop. Dan Sehun mengusahakan agar bisa menyewa full ruangan bioskop hanya untuk berdua.

Luhan diam, lalu tersenyum. Dia terharu dengan berbagai usaha Sehun selama ini. Usaha yang bertujuan menyenangkannya.

Mereka berdua duduk dibarisan tengah, duduk berdekatan. Bersiap menunggu diputarnya film yang akan mereka nonton.

Beberapa detik kemudian, film pun terputar, sebuah film Korea terbaru, dengan judul 'Pure Love'. Film yang mengisahkan kisah 'cinta sejati' antara namja dan yeoja disebuah pedesaan. Cinta yang tidak mudah dan penuh rintangan, namun berakhir bahagia karena kuatnya rasa cinta itu.

Sehun dan Luhan menonton dengan antusias. Di tengah pertunjukan film itu, Luhan menoleh dan memandang Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memilih film ini?" tanya Luhan, sangat pelan.

"Karena aku ingin kisah cinta kita seperti di film itu, cinta sejati yang tulus dan tidak lekang oleh waktu." jawab Sehun, juga menoleh, menatap mata Luhan. Dia perlahan memegang jari jemari Luhan, menyatukannya dengan jemarinya.

"Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya. Saling mencintai sampai ajal menjemput." lanjut Sehun, sorot matanya penuh arti.

Mata Luhan berkaca kaca mendengar penuturan jujur dari Sehun. Kasih sayang dan cinta dari namja tampan itu merupakan anugrah terbesar dalam hidupnya. Dia sangat beruntung dipertemukan dengan Sehun, walau awal pertemuan mereka bisa dibilang tidak indah, namun seiring waktu semua terbuka dengan jelas. Sehun lah sosok yang tepat mendampinginya.

Luhan perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun, dengan tangan masih saling berpegangan erat. Nyaman, aman, tenang dan tentram, itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Aku ingin terus seperti ini..." gumam Luhan, sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Kita akan terus seperti ini, aku milikmu seutuhnya." sahut Sehun, mengangkat tangannya yang lain dan membelai rambut Luhan.

Luhan membuka matanya dengan pelan, kemudian mendongakkan wajah. Nafas Sehun tepat menyapu wajah imutnya. Rasa itu muncul lagi.

Sehun tersenyum, menurunkan sedikit wajahnya, dan langsung mendaratkan ciuman lembut ke bibir Luhan.

Ah, nikmat.

Bibir keduanya bertemu, berpagutan, lembut. Ada sedikit lumatan dan isapan, tapi tidak tergesa gesa dan bernafsu. Mereka melakukan ciuman yang elegan dan indah. Ciuman ala asia yang soft, tapi memabukkan.

Ciuman itu lama, lama dan lama. Seakan tidak berujung.

Kisah seorang penodong dan pencuri yang miskin dengan seorang namja anak sekolah yang kaya raya, berakhir indah. Love story mereka tidak berakhir tragis seperti kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet, atau kisah cinta Rose dan Jack. Kisah mereka lebih mirip cerita Cinderella versi baru. Dengan alur dan plot yang beda, namun berujung sama, yaitu bahagia. Happy ending.

Mungkin diluar sana banyak yang menyayangkan dan mempertanyakan, kenapa dua orang namja bisa saling mencintai? Saling menyayangi dan ingin selalu bersama?

Untuk menjawab itu, maka kembali lagi dengan pernyataan bahwa cinta itu universal, tidak memandang gender, usia dan sebagainya. cinta bisa hadir kapanpun dan untuk siapapun. Dan contoh nyata adalah kisah cinta cinta antara Sehun dan Luhan.

Kisah indah yang pantas dikenang, HunHan love story.

Thanks for love.

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

END

O...O...O...O...O...O...O

Chapter 10 up, chapter akhir. Akhirnya ff sederhana ini selesai juga. Maaf jika akhirnya tidak sesuai espektasi pembaca semua. Maaf juga tidak bisa menghadirkan NC, moment pair lain seperti Kaisoo, dan lain sebagainya. Aku sudah memilih ending ini, dan mudah mudahan semua suka, heheee.. *maksa.

Terima kasih kepada semua pembaca, terlebih yang memberikan Review selama ini, hingga ff ini selesai dan tamat. Janjiku sudah terpenuhi untuk tidak menggantungkan ff buatanku, semuanya selesai.

Ff selanjutnya adalah ff Kaisoo sebagai main castnya, aku sudah lama janji dengan shipper kaisoo, dan memang sudah jatahnya untuk membuat ff Kaisoo.

Sekali lagi terima kasih karena sudah menjadi teman yang baik untuk ff ini, komentar kalian di kotak review merupakan hal yang sangat berharga... Arigatou.

Sampai jumpa lagi dilain kesempatan, love you all.

SalamLoveKiss

Han Kang Woo 


End file.
